In The Eye of The Storm
by yet.another.side.of.me
Summary: Lilly is a good and caring friend. What happens when she tries to help a friend to overcome a difficult break up! Liley. Don't like, don't read. AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there people. I'm reuploading this story. I hope you all still remember it and like it. This is a Liley, so don't come complaining you weren't warned. It's AU and the characters are a little OoC. Rated M for Future chapters.  
**

Big Thanks to J.S Jamesbrooke who's my beta reader and friend. Turn.me.on deserves a shout out too jus for being a great friend. :)

_And a big thanks to Truscott. Just for being there for me. :P_

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM. Only my own characters. **

* * *

My friends always said I'm a very good friend. I try to keep up to the status everyday by being supportive and I never thought it would be a problem to me but turns out that it was my biggest problem.

Being a friendly tomboyish girl as I've always been I met a lot of people and when I got into college I met this amazing sophomore girl who was an excellent surfer and soccer player, funny girl and adventurous person who's always up to everything. She was also a kind-hearted person and very humble even though her father was loaded. It turns out we started to work in the same place and eventually became friends. Her name was Kayla. She had a girlfriend named Miley.

Miley was one of the most amazing girls I met. She along with Kayla had traveled the world; she was smart, funny and had an amazing way to get people's attention. She was a bit tomboyish too, but Kayla was almost like a boy who was delicate and feminine in her own way.

In the beginning we hung out together and stuff, just as co-workers and Miley would always come along. One day we were at work on a Saturday afternoon and from then on I was doomed.

"Lils, me and the girls are going to play soccer on the beach tomorrow; do you want to come along?"

"Let me think about it, I got a sleepover with my girls tonight and knowing us we're going to sleep late tomorrow."

"What do you do at these so-called sleepovers you guys have?"

"Mostly we talk about guys and stuff our faces with candy and Chinese food ohhh and watch some chick flicks."

"I bet is fun."

"Yeah. So can I call you tomorrow about the game?"

"Sure. See ya tomorrow, then"

"Yeah."

I went to the sleepover at Karen's. There I met Sally, Vanessa and Karen. We watched 'how to lose a guy in ten days' and 'miss congeniality'. After stuffing our faces full of chocolate and Chinese food, we went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my cell. It was Miley.

"Hey Miles what's up?

"Kayla wanted to know if you're coming to the game. Please, say you are."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be alone, I mean you're the only one I know please come."

"Fine I'll go. Can I bring someone along?"

"Sure. Just come, meet us at the mall in an hour, bye."

"Ok, bye" I hung up and invited Vanessa. She was in our team at college so I thought why not.

* * *

We got to the beach and it was an amazing place to play and to sight seeing. During the game I realized that all the girls I knew there from college – some of them were in classes with me - were very close to the girls I didn't know so I figured they we're their girlfriends. Then again, it didn't bother me at all. Miley and I talked a little and she confirmed that fact. The only people straight in that game were Vanessa and I. How weird is that?!

A week later after grammar class I was sitting on a bench when Paula, one of the girls from the game came and set next to me and we started talking

"Hey Lilly!"

"Hi Paula, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Thammy to come and pick me up" I made a knowing look and nodded. "You?" she asked me.

"I'm waiting for Karen and Sally. We're going to the mall," she nodded and looked curious.

"What?" I had to ask, she was looking weird.

"Nothing. Is this Karen the small girl you're always with?" She smiled a little at me and I smiled to the term 'small' if Karen only knew she would kick her butt.

"Yep. Why?" I didn't know she knew my friends.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Ok. That was weird.

"Why would you say that?" I was really confused.

"You're always holding her and with her so I thought she was."

"You got it all wrong, I'm not into girls. I just happen to be very close to my friends." I could tell she was embarrassed. But I tried to make her feel comfortable.

"Sorry. I just thou-" I cut her "no problem I get that a lot." She smiled and I knew it was time to change the subject.

After that awkward and funny conversation I found out that all my lesbian friends were rooting for me to come out. I always assured them that wouldn't happen. When I found out they never took me as a straight person I felt more secure and we would hang out every weekend. They were fun! I felt myself being on an episode of the L word without the drama. They were all a little older than me except for Miley that was the youngest among us, I was 21 and she was 18 turning 19. She was a freshman at college and she used to be in my department a lot because she was always waiting for Kayla. It was normal for us to get along better. I started to look up to Kayla and Miley's love as a role model of loving and caring relationship. But soon the truth was discovered.

* * *

After Miley's 19th birthday party, which by the way was awesome, we stayed at Kayla's mom's daycare for the night and I was invited to stay with them. I had my own classroom to sleep in and I was caught by surprise when I saw something I shouldn't. Even though, it wasn't traumatizing at all, educational, yeah. They started to have some trouble with the moving to their house and Miley was fighting with her mom and would take it all out on Kayla, the thing was a couple months later, they broke up. Up until now I don't know exactly why or how but I got caught up in the middle and I couldn't help but act like myself.

One day I was at work and Miley came into my office. She looked like hell. It was only one day after Kayla had told me that they broke up.

"Hey Miles. How are you doing?" she looked up with tears in her eyes and I understood.

"Sorry. Come in, sit." I said patting a chair near me. Man she did look like she had been crying for a long time.

"Can you come and sleep over at my aunt's house with me?" I couldn't say no to her. I had plans with my friends but she was a friend in need and Lilly Truscott never left a

friend in need.

"Sure. Are you going to wait for me here?" She thought about it then asked.

"Is she here?" I looked at the schedule I knew Kayla was still there but I had to make sure of it. Then I nodded. "So I'll wait for you at the mall. Come as soon as you can please," she said with pleading eyes.

"Ok. Be right there." She left and I went to the phone to cancel my plans.

Little did I know I was about to enter the eye of the storm.

* * *

K chapter 1. Now tell me what you think... again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1.**

_Thanks: J.S Jamesbrooke, Turn.me.on,-oh.yeah.the.great.idiot-21 and Truscott._

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

That night I left work and met Miley at the mall and we walked to her aunt's house. It was a 10 minutes walk and she started talking about her family avoiding the subject until we were in a safer place.

When we got to her aunt's she made me feel comfortable and we went straight to the room. I sat on the bed and she set beside me.

"So, Miley tell me what happened." She started crying

"S-she bro-broke up with me for no- no reason" I couldn't believe what I was hearing they were perfect and in about two weeks they would be finally moving in together.

"How come? You were perfect for each other" But then I realized that I said something I shouldn't because she started to weep and sob a lot. After a little while she calmed down.

"Please can you help her understand I love her and I need her? After all we've been through a three-years relationship, the engagement. I even manage to get out of the country so my mom would stop complaining about it. She pretended to be someone else to visit me in England. It can't be over." Trying not to cry she was pleading and making me understand.

"Don't worry Miles she'll come to her senses. It's just a stupid break up. She'll come around in a couple days you'll see." Well that was all I could say I was sad for seeing her like that and I also was a fan of their thing so I guess I was shocked.

"Lils, I can't eat since it happened and I'm awful, she broke my heart, my soul, I love her so much and we were moving in together I was so happy. Tell me it isn't true, please"

I just kept listening and making her feel comfortable to talk, she had to let it all out. After two hours she decided it was time for us to sleep. She couldn't sleep alone so we shared a bed. I have shared a bed with my friends before, but I was uneasy about it. She split it with a bunch of pillows and covers which I thought it was weird but did it I thought because my body shape resembled her of Kayla since we were both skinny. And then she was sniffing the whole night and I was running my hand through her hair to make her relax.

I didn't sleep at all that night and she got up a few times to throw up. I also knew she was with some kind of diarrhea from the emotional shock. All I could think was how could Kayla do that to her. She was so sweet and beautiful and pure. I had to help her.

* * *

The morning after came and she was a little better. She had slept for a few hours but still wasn't eating, but I had to leave for work. She drew a map for me so I wouldn't get lost and made me promise that I would call her all afternoon. Which I did.

I had a chance to talk to Kayla that afternoon and all she said to me was "You don't know her, she can be an angel but she can also be the devil and I was not happy anymore. There's no way we're getting back together. I'm finishing college and moving away and I want to grow up. She's still a kid. She has to have somebody else."

"Well K, you only realize that she's young 5 years later?" She looked at me sadly.

"She has to come out to her family in her own terms, she loves her mom they're like that freaking 'Gilmore girls' TV show, but her mom doesn't accept her and I can't take her away from her family. Look at me Lilly, I'm 29. I really need to move on. It pains me too, I love her with every bone of my body, I do and you know that, but I can't be caught up in the middle and be the one she blames for taking her family away from her as she was doing already." After this lecture I nodded and looked for the door knob of her office.

"Too bad though. I'm sorry. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it." She nodded and I left the room.

* * *

The days went by quickly and I had a break from work. Miley was now looking like a corpse, all she did was cry and cry and throw up. She was sleepless for at least a week when she called me and invited me over to her house. I had been there once along with Kayla, Paula and Thammy. It was the day after her birthday but her mom wasn't there at the time she was traveling with her stepfather and her little brother. Today was going to be different.

Knowing how her mom didn't appreciate lesbians and remembering the girls thought I was on the team I dressed up myself in a girly girl outfit, a miniskirt and a tank top with flipflops. _I hope her mom doesn't freak out on me._

To my surprise when she opened the door she wasn't crying.

"Hey there!"

"Hi." She said and gave me a hug. Soon enough the tears streamed down her face again.

"Hey pretty girl, don't cry." I said whipping away the tears "I'm here to keep you happy. Let's watch the movie."

We went to her video room, and I put the DVD on when I turned around I saw her checking me out but I blushed a little. I saw her smiling at me.

"Are you read to see 'The Princess Diaries'?" She kept smiling so I had to ask "What?"

"You're dressed up like a girl. Why is that?" I faked a hurt look.

"What am I some kind of weird genetic experiment?" And then frowned.

"Nooo, I mean, you're more of tomboyish girl and today you're cute." I smiled "Ok, wrong sentence, you're more feminine that's it." she explained herself one more time.

"Ok. I've got it." And smiled receiving a big smile back "Ready for the movie?" I said making my way towards the sofa.

"You got some lame movies at home huh?" I smiled.

"What can I say, I'm a child on the inside." Walking to the sofa and I made myself comfy.

We watched the movie then she invited me to see her bedroom. There was a bunch of trophies from sailing races she'd won back when she was a kid, and to my surprise a very girly room. And then she was back to the whining and crying and complaining. Her mother came a little later and she was very polite. I knew I had to be careful with her, Kayla had advised me of it, but I couldn't help but feel like she liked me.

"Miles, you need to eat something. C'mon just a slice of bread, please?" we were in the kitchen and I was trying to make her eat something, anything. She had lost more than 10 kilos during these two weeks.

"No Lilly I don't want to. What I want is Kayla back and she doesn't get that."

"Miles dear, give her some space. Try to move on. If you love her so much let her go, if its true love, she'll come back to you. Here, I made you a half sandwich. Now EAT it all, please!"

"Ok. I will but only the ham." I was happy at least she was eating something.

She ate it and we went upstairs to her room again. I looked at my cell phone and there were 4 missed calls from my friends and it was almost dark. I decided it was time to go.

"Miley I got to go. I live far from here and it's getting late"

"Lilly please, stay tonight. I can't sleep alone and mom is not very supportive of me."

"I dunno. Miles, she may not like it."

"Please." She said preparing the puppy dog face.

"Ok. But not the puppy dog face please."

We organized the room and I helped her to set up the spare bed. We made it so it seemed like one only bed. I let her speak her mind about Kayla once more. And man it was awful. Every time she talked to me about the plans, how she had hurt her I would begin to hate Kayla and I didn't want that. Later, when we finally got to bed she asked me to hold her hand to assure her that I wouldn't go away. I realized that she was crying again and during the night she got up and went to the bathroom to throw up for at least three times. I was helpless but I had to be strong. Every time she got back I would run one hand through her hair and hold her hand with the other. And I'll just feel her tremble from the crying.

"Miles, you're gonna be fine. You'll see"

That night I knew that I was beginning something different. I was being someone's rock and I had to be patient and strong. I also knew that would be the first of many nights I'll be sleeping over Miley's house and that somehow brought a warm feeling and a smile to my face. I just didn't know why.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Done. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Keep reading... **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

The morning after, Ms. Stewart said she was going to take Miley to a psychiatrist so she could get some sleep and eat better, because she knew she was in the early stages of depression. I also knew that of course, I just didn't have the power to take her to the doctor.

So, that night I went out with my friends. I've been rescheduling for about a week now and I needed to vent out a little. So I went to the movies with Sally and Karen.

"Great movie. But changing the subject… why are you so distant lately?" Sally and I have known each other since 3rd grade and she could read me like a book.

"I'm helping a friend, you know her, she was Kayla's girlfriend. They broke up and now she's a wreck". She and Karen nodded remembering her. They've met Kayla and Miley months ago. We went to see one of the 'Harry Potter' movies.

"Be careful Lilly, you know how you tend to be so into these things and besides I don't trust that girl."

"Yep. Truscott, be careful. I don't like her." Karen told me.

"Girls c'mon she's been through some tough days and besides she's cool, sensitive and an amazing human being. What's so bad about her?"

"If Kayla broke up with her she had a reason." Karen could be so headstrong sometimes.

"I agree with you there, Karen. Please don't give yourself so much Lilly. It's for the best."

"Ok. I promise" _Too late. _In that moment, my phone went off I glanced at the ID before answer it.

"Hi Miles, how was the doc appointment?"

"Good. I'm on drugs now. One to keep down my anxiety and another one for my mood swings."

"Oh I love this one" I said laughing a little.

"Not helping Lilly. I still need to search for a therapist. Good thing is I'm eating but I miss her so much…"

"I know. But you'll get better I promise." By now, my friends were sending daggers with their eyes.

"Hey Miles, I'm in a middle of something. Can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, sure. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"I'll be working again, but I'll figure something out ok?"

"Ok. Bye." Then I waited until she hung up and came back to my friends.

"Ok. Let me guess. She wants to meet you tomorrow."

"Yes. And how do you know that?"

"I saw your smile grow. Lils, be careful, please. You can get hurt and we know how fragile you are."

"Lilly, what about Matt?"

"Ok. What about him? I like him, but he just wants to be friends. That's it."

Matt is the guy I've been crushing since my freshman year he has classes with Sally and he's hot, shy and totally pure (if you know what I mean) and that's what attracts me the most about him.

"Let's just go home."

"Ok. Bye, but will you think about what we said?" I answered Karen's question by nodding.

"Good. We care about you Lils. You're a good friend." Sally finished giving me a hug and then we took off.

After this lecture conversation with my best friends I went home to think about Matt and work. That night I just wanted to sleep, man I was so tired. But at 3 in the morning my cell phone went off and I stayed on the phone with Miley for another hour.

* * *

The next day I got back to work and for my happiness Kayla wasn't there. Miley called me and we decided to meet in a place near my work during my twenty minutes break. She was looking a little happier. She hugged me and we talked about our days. We were lucky it was summer, so college wasn't a problem at the time. She invited me to dinner after work. I couldn't help but notice that she was smiling again. That warm smile I liked it so much. _It could only be because of the meds._ I thought to myself.

"How are the meds?"

"They're good actually. I can sleep, it controls the urge to cry and you must be happy to know that my appetite is back." She said eating a slice of pizza.

"Great." I said smiling.

"But the side effects are not so good. I'm still puking my guts out and now I'm trembling, having cold sweats and when the effects pass I start crying again." She lowers her head. I put my hand on her chin and lift it.

"Hey, it's just the beginning. You're going to be fine in no time."

"I don't think so. But I'm glad you're helping."

"Yeah, me too."

After dinner, we watched TV and then it was time to sleep. I turned off the lights and lied down beside her.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold my hand again tonight?"

"Sure. Come here" she moved closer to me and gave her hand for me to hold. And I waited until she fell asleep.

During that night she woke up trembling, sweating and crying hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little groggy from my sleep. "Nightmare?"

"She was in my dream. We were back together and then I woke up. I can't be like this, I need her. Help me feel good again Lilly, please." I was calming her down.

"Did you take the pills tonight?"

"No." and then she pulled me in a bear hug, and started to scratch my back. And I smelled her perfume.

I remember having chills down my spine, and felling my stomach tingling. I pushed the thought aside. _Ok. She's a girl Truscott. A girl with a big problem and you're here to help. So just do it already._

"Miley, calm down. What would you say if I invited you to go to my parents' house in Tree Hill for some days? There you could relax a little, see the nature, we could think about other things." I was hoping she'd say yes.

"Really? Do you want me to come?"

"Just say the word." She smiled a little.

"I'll ask my mom tomorrow." I nodded.

"Ok. So now let's just get back to sleep. If you need anything, I'll be right here." _Hopefully this trip will make her feel better. _

In the morning I asked her mom, she said it was ok. So we started to get ready. My house in Tree Hill was not a mansion, but it sure was comfortable. My parents lived there but they were away in a business trip for two weeks. So it would be just us and my little brother, James. In a couple of days we'll be away from Malibu for a while and she'll be able to relax.

* * *

**You read. Now you review! lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I made a huge mistake while writing. I didn't realize it so far... It is not a sick relationship. I never intended it to be. Kayla and Miley met when Miley was 16 and then they started being friends and then got involved. When I started to write I messed up the ages... Sorry for that so now you can count 3 years of their relationship. I'll be correcting it.**

**I'm sorry again I have no intention to make my readers think that I approve such abnormality. Just to clarify things, in my country at 16 you're almost an adult and it's not a crime.**

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

We arrived today in Tree Hill. The city was still the same. The same city I spent most of my summers in. My brother James went to the airport to pick us up and bring us home.

When we got out of the gate I ran for him. We fight a lot, but we don't like to be apart.

"Jimmy! Man I missed this place" I said when we were going to his jeep.

"And the place missed you Lils. It's been a while since you came here." He gesture to me and Miley to enter the car.

The ride wasn't long. Twenty minutes later we were at the house. My house wasn't small, but it was defiantly smaller than our Malibu house. It had five bedrooms, six bathrooms and a large video room. We went upstairs to unload our bags. I stayed in my old bedroom while Miley was unpacking in the room in front mine.

"Hey Miles, you ok?"

"Yeah. I like this room. And I like the city so far."

"Believe me you'll love it here. I used to come here every summer and I made some good friends. We're going to meet them in a bit."

"Cool. I need to meet new people."

"So hit the shower and get ready, we're going out." I said leaving the room but I came back before I passed the door "Oh, and wear shorts or pants, we're going to ride in style."

"Ok. I don't know what it means but I'll do as you wish."

Growing up in Tree Hill over the summers was a little weird. I made lots of friends for sure, but 90 percent of them we're gay. Even though most of them didn't have the courage to be out, we knew they were and it was amazingly fun. It annoyed me to know that sometimes in the past. Because the straight guys weren't so thrilled to get next to me since I was always with the 'gay guys' but I learned more about life and men with them then with the girls back in Malibu. I was remembering it while I was getting dressed. As soon I was ready I went downstairs and waited for Miley to get down.

"I'm ready. Where are we going and why do I have to wear jeans?" She was wearing a cute blue v-neck shirt and jeans.

"Well then let's go." I said clapping my hands and making my way to the garage. I took the keys to my motorcycle and gesture her to follow me. I approached it and did a 'Tcharam!' face. "That's why. Oh and you might get a jacket too, because we might be out 'til late."

She went to the house and got her jacket and when she came back started staring at me.

"Hop on!" and with that we got out of my driveway and went to my friend Andrew's House.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing. My eyes are tricking me, it can be Lillian Truscott. She would call me at least a month before showing up because she knows I hate not preparing her favorite food when she's in town."

"Andy you're such a drama queen. And I do mean a drama queen!" I glanced at Miley who was holding a laugh "Come here and give me a hug you bitch!" I said opening my arms to him.

"Truscott, be kind. No name calling before midnight and you know it." That's when he looked at Miley.

"And who's that beauty you brought home? Have you decided to play in the right team, girl?" he said moving towards her and giving her a big hug.

"No. And stop that. You know I'm into guys." He made a mocking face "This is my friend Miley and she needed a breather so… she's here."

"So you are the famous Miley. It's nice to meet you. I'm Andrew. No need for last name since we're friends not business partners, right?" Miley gave a huge smile to that old joke.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew. I didn't know I was famous. Why is that?" She glanced at me and then to Andrew to see who was going to explain. Since he wasn't talking it was implied it was me.

"Ok. So I told Andrew who doesn't know how to shut up." I glanced him with angry eyes, "That I met you and the girls." She made a knowing face and then her face fell. Andrew realized that and changed the subject.

"So Miles – can I call you Miles?" she nodded he continued, "Do you want to know about our friends past? I have the scoop." She smiled and looked interested, he made a sign for us to sit down and I just knew I was doomed.

"Lilly do you have that much of gossip going around?"

"Dear you don't know the half of it. Did she tell you that all of her friends here are gays?"

"No she didn't," She said pointing to me, "how come you didn't tell me?"

"It never came up." That was all I could say. I made an innocent face.

"Oh… so I'm sure she never told you that her first crush here and her first boyfriend were gays too?" _Now that just wasn't fair I had to say something. _

"Hey, but my first boyfriend only came out this year. We were kids back then _and_ he wasn't out when we dated." Miley was now having fits of laughter and crying for laughing so hard.

"I cannot believe you Lils, y-you crushed _and_ dated gay guys. That's just hilarious!"

"Well I don't think so. And I didn't know it, ok?!" I made a hurt face.

"C'mon Truscott, you had a crush on me. _Me_ of all people! And I am practically a woman. You know you dig guys who like guys." That time Miley was laughing even harder - if that's humanly possible –_ Please stop it! Well at least she's smiling and laughing and I do love that sound – get a grip Truscott you don't like her!_

"Did she really like you?" She looked at me and grabbed my hand. _Hey this is nice… oh no it isn't! Just say something and stop thinking about your hand._

"I did. But then I realize that well, he's a girl born boy and I met Matt at college and that's it." Andrew was looking at our hands and made a annoyed face.

"Yeah that virgin boy. How's he anyway? Did you kissed him already? You know you only like him because he's pure. But believe me baby, even though he's pure he's a boy and he does things that aren't so sacred."

"Ew!" Miley and I said and she let go of my hand. "Now that's just gross! Way to ruin my image of him." Andrew laughed a little.

"See? You are not who you think you are Truscott and you know it, you just don't accept it"

"I totally agree. I've been telling her for a while now. But she won't believe me." Andy made an 'I told you so' face.

"I don't see why you two aren't together. I mean, you too look cute. You're pretty, Miles is pretty. Why don't you give it a try." When Andy opened his mouth to start that statement I knew it would bring up the pain in Miley's eyes again. I just breathed in and out and waited for her answer.

"I love someone already. I've been in love for 3 years now, but she decided to break up. I was engaged to her." _Here come the tears again. Perfect Andy! Now she's going to cry for the rest of the night._

"Oh dear I'm sorry. But you're here to have fun so let's go out and forget about that ugly bitch that made you suffer. Ok?" She wiped off her tears and we got in Andy's car.

"Where to Lils?" He asked me because he knew I always picked the places we'd go to.

"Let's hit the club, then grab a bite to eat and before we come back here we could go to our special place I'm sure Miles here will love it."

"So let's hit the road!"

Andrew was a blond, charming and funny guy. He never had a problem in finding a person to hook up with. Since I grew out of my crush on him he went to these clubs where he could find his next boy toy but tonight was all about Miley. And we made a deal with our secret glances that we wouldn't be hunting.

* * *

The club was packed and I was sure to find most of the people I knew there. Miley was holding my hand and we stayed like this the whole night minus when Andrew took us to the dance floor. Andrew saw one of my old crushes and pointed him to Miley who just started laughing again. Soon enough Andrew saw one of our friends and went to talk to him leaving me and Miley alone. This instant the DJ started playing a Cascada song "Miracle" that I loved to dance. When the song got to the chorus I just let loose all my inhibitions and started to dance closer to Miley. Just like I do with Sally and Karen when we go hunting guys in Malibu. It was amazing. But soon the music ended and we got back to normal status. Andrew came back and we went to our favorite snack bar. We got take outs and then left for our last stop before heading home.

I drove us through the woods outside the city and I could swear Miley was thinking we were going to kill her.

"Ok. Here we are. Miley Stewart, welcome to Andrew and mine's secret and favorite place."

She looked around and saw the little house in front of us, the basketball court to our right and the river in the background.

"What is this place?"

"This, my dear, is the Truscott house of fun as we like to refer to it. It's the place we come to have our little parties, play b-ball, relax, swim and hide from the bigoted eyes of Tree Hill." Andrew said while walking to the house and opening up the door. Revealing a huge living room with a plasma TV and a playstation 3.

"My parents gave it to me since I was always looking for a place to throw a party and their house was off limits. Then me and the guys paid for the court, the skate park – which is in the back and picnic area by the river."

"This place is beautiful. I loved it."

"Why thank you."

"While she's in Malibu having fun in fancy clubs and stuff I take care of the house."

"By 'take care' he means 'bring all my boy toys here and have fun'." Miley laughed and Andy made a sad face and wiped a fake tear from his face.

"You are funny together. So why did you bring me here again?" she stated and asked smiling.

"So you know you can have this place to relax and think whenever you feel like doing it." I smiled back and gave her a copy of the keys.

"That's nice you guys. Thanks!" She got up from the sofa and engulfed us in a group hug.

"I need to breathe!" I said and she let me go. "And when we get back to the house you'll have my car to go wherever you want since I prefer my bike."

"Wow. That's an amazing offer Lils. How come you're not this generous when it comes to me?" He said insinuating that something was up. I was going to reply but Miley spoke first.

"I loved the offer, but I don't drive yet. And what's the point for you to bring me here if you're telling me how to alone around the city. I want to be with you."

"Me either." _Ok. That sounded weird. _Soon an awkward silence was built in the room while we stared at each other.

"O-Kay awkward moment and guy sharing it" Andrew said and we looked away and I got the food bags and we ate watching some TV.

It was starting to get late and we went back to the city and to Andrew's house to get the bike and finally he headed home. As usual, Jimmy wasn't home he left a note on the fridge.

_I went to my place. HUGE party. Don't crash it. Mom and dad called. _

_See you tomorrow – or not!_

_J.T. _

"Well, what's new?!" She said making her way to the kitchen and standing beside me.

"What is it?" She gestured the note I held.

"J.T. is having a party." I said letting go of the note.

"Where? And how do you know?"

"He left a note."

"Justin Timberlake left you a note?"

"No! J.T. as in _James Truscott._"

"Oh! That J.T." I nodded.

"So wanna go upstairs?" She silently agreed. And we climbed the stairs.

Once we hit the second floor of the house I entered my room and she followed me.

"Can I sleep here with you? I mean I love my bedroom, but I'm not feeling like sleepin' alone just yet."

"Sure. Ok. Just go get ready for bed and come back so we can watch a movie or something."

She left the room and I got ready for bed. Putting on my flannel pj's and I waited for her. She came into the room wearing short shorts and a tank top. We watched some television but before she fell asleep she put her hands around my waist and hugged me close. I felt something I couldn't explain in my stomach and I thought to myself: _what am I going to do? Three more days like these and I think I won't be able to handle it._ Then fell asleep with a smile on my face and a doubt on my mind.

* * *

**That purple button is soooo cute isn't it? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Who loves Andrew?? I do!! Well... Thanks for reading... **

**Disclaimer: Still stands**

* * *

Morning arrived in Tree Hill and I woke up to an empty bed and a loud "it's raining men" ring tone. Knowing exactly who my unwelcome caller was I answered it.

"If you don't have an awesome reason to call me I suggest you hang up now Andy!"

"Hormonal much? Did you get up with the wrong foot?" Andrew said

"No. I didn't get up at all. Now, on with it please"

"I take that you didn't get any from your little friend last night since you're so grumpy." he laughed at his joke.

"Andrew I'm NOT into girls. Just accept that. It's not difficult. Boys are attractive you do know that. Now stop F joking around and tell me the reason why you woke me up."

"I have amazing news. I am going to Malibu. To live there. And guess what?" he said in a high pitched tone.

"Do I really have to?"

"Take a chill pill Lillian. And if you don't ask I'll tell you. I prepared this amazing breakfast to celebrate it with you and Miley, so get you little butt outta bed, shower and come to your place."

"Man I gotta turn my phone off. Ok. I'm going. So don't burn my house down will ya?"

"Shut up you bitch and get moving!" he said hanging up the phone.

_Ok. Now I have to find Miley. _I said going out of my room and gently knocking on her door. No answer. _Great. She woke up in the middle of the night, got scared for hugging me and left the house and went back to Malibu. Truscott, you're high. She would never go back alone._ I heard noise outside and decided to go downstairs so I could see what James was up too. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw the door that lead to our yard open. Miley was sitting on the swing my dad had hung up when James was two. She was reading a book. I stopped at the doorstep and just stared at her. _She's so beautiful. And looks so peaceful. I could get used to this and… what the hell am I saying? And Matt? I love Matt. Sure you do. _I shook my head in order to clear my thoughts and cleared my throat bringing her attention to me.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smiled to me and closed the book.

"Morning Miles. How long have you been up?"

"I woke up an hour ago. I really needed to study so I went exploring your house and found this spot I hope you don't mind."

"No. Not at all. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were so cute sleeping and looked so happy I decided to let you finish your dream." _OMG she thinks I'm cute 'EEP' _ "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"R-Really?" I stuttered. "Matt. I was dreaming about Matt." I really did dream about him this morning. But now I could totally forget who he was. "Hey the reason I came find you is that you should go upstairs and get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes. Andy prepared breakfast at the house. But we gotta buy some stuff before 'cause he's a lousy cook and I'm starving. Now c'mon." I said pulling her into the house.

Thirty minutes later we were in entering the road that led to the house. We were riding silent until she broke it

"So do I get to meet your first boyfriend?" I glanced at her and then back to the road.

"What?"

"I said-" I cut her off "I know what you said I just wasn't expecting it. I don't think he's in town, but why do you want to meet him."

"To see if I approve of him."

"Miles, I don't like him anymore I love Matt you know that"

"I know but since I don't like him I have to see this other guy to see if you should be with him or stay single."

"Ok. But I don't like matchmakers. And we're here." I said parking the car. As soon we got out of the car Andy came yelling at us.

"What took you girls so long? I'm starving!"

After a long breakfast and the full explanation on how Andrew was going to move to Malibu I got my skateboard and went to the ramp. Miley and Andrew stayed back talking about how they were going to 'rock people's world' once they go out together in the city.

* * *

Skating can be therapy and I love it. Really do. But I was in the mood to play some basketball since my friends keep my agenda sports-free and girly things full. I knew who I had to call I just wasn't really in the mood to make that call. But I did it anyway.

"I knew you were in town. I sensed it" he said answering my call _great, now he has sixth sense_

"Yeah right. Cut the BS. Come to the place I need you for something."

"You need me huh?"

"Dude! Ew! No. I need you to come play b-ball with me. I'm well aware you're gay now."

"C'mon Lil, you know you still want me. Just say it."

"Luke, first. EW! Second. Are you coming or what?"

"Hang in there I'll be there in four minutes"

"Ok. Four minutes? What do you mean?"

"I mean four minutes. I was going to surprise you but you called me. J.T told me you're home and I needed to talk to you."

"So now who needs who" I said smiling at the phone.

"Oh shut up! We're still friends ya know?" I heard the engine of his car getting close.

"Hung up already, I can hear your car. Bye" I said closing my phone and walking towards the driveway.

Lucas was my first boyfriend. We were one of those on-and-off couple until he came out. We love each other and our friendship is weird to the eyes of Tree Hill. He's tall athletic built and a very lovable dork. He wears glasses. Goes to law school and has this geek visual going on since we were kids. He got out of the car and leaned his back on it waiting for me to make the first move. It was always like this.

"Aren't ya gonna give this handsome young man a hug?"

"I don't see a handsome guy anywhere do ya?" I said running into his open arms and engulfing him in a tight hug.

"I missed you Lilly-pad."

"Missed you too Luke-uke" And we started laughing. We used to call each other this while we were dating. The tender moment was interrupted with a very loud Andrew.

"Oh my, oh my. What do I see here if it's not the weirdest and lovable couple of Tree hill? Lucas, you old bitch come let go of this hoe and come give your tutor a hug." Lucas and I partially let go of each other and laughed at Andy's joke.

"Andy you know I can't keep my hands away from her once I touch her." He said and placed a kiss in my forehead. Then we finally broke free.

"Yeah right. I forgot you were addicted to one another. How are you, man?" they hugged and I saw Miley looking at the exchanges from afar. I made my way to her and whispered in her ear.

"Your wish came true." I saw her shiver at my hot breath but shrugged every romantic thought about it and realized that she was looking questionably at me.

"In the car, this morning, you said-" she glanced at him and back to me I nodded and she smiled. By this time the boys reached us at the door.

"And, who's she?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, this is my friend Miley. Miley meet Lucas, my first boyfriend and best friend." They shook hands.

"I'm the number one for her in every aspect if you know what I mean." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Miley asked him and glanced at me.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey you said I was better than that jerk you dated when we hooked up last year."

"Luke, I love you but would you please shut up?!" we started laughing. "Enough with the chitty-chat let's play ball 'cause that's why you're here in the first place."

"Lilly-pad all you have to do is ask."

"Which IS what I'm doing." We started moving towards the court and played the rest of the morning.

* * *

For lunch we ordered food and after lunch Miley started asking Lucas some questions about our relationship, our friendship and stuff. Before we noticed it was dark outside and Lucas and Andrew decided that instead of going out we should call some friends over, stay in and have a party or as Andy loved to say 'have a little gaythering'. So they went to the city to buy some food and wine and we stayed. In the meantime I called home and told James that we were not coming home tonight.

Four hours later the house was packed with some of Andrew's friends and Miley, Andy, Lucas and I were talking in the kitchen.

"Lucas do you miss kissing girls?" Miley asked after sipping on her wine.

"Do you miss kissing boys?" She had told him her story and now she was being curious again.

"Ouch!" Andy and I said at Luke's question

"I never kissed one so, I don't really know." She answered triumphantly.

"No. I don't miss kissing girls. But I still kiss girls, so I never really missed it."

"Which one is better? Guys or girls?"

"I like them both. But the best kisser I ever kissed was Lilly." She smiled and stared at my lips. _Oh my. I'm not going to freak out, this is just because of the answer._

"Really? So how come you never kiss me anymore?" I joked. He got closer to me and kissed my cheek. "Yeah right. Like that counts for something." We smiled and we faced each other resting our foreheads together. I glanced at Miley who looked a little worried.

"Would you kiss him Lil?" she asked me.

"Yes. He's cute, he's my friend and I like kissing him for fun." I said without looking at her focused on Lucas' green eyes.

"Just kiss her already dude! You two are dying to since you came here this morning. It's like your little ritual. No wonder why people think you two are weird." Andrew said.

I let out my breath and waited 'til Luke close the gap between us and kissed me. It was our little ritual. It was like the seal of our friendship. I didn't feel anything for him. It was just something cool we did. It wasn't like a peck. It was an intense tongue-action kiss. When people saw us if they didn't know about Lucas' sexuality they would think we were in a heated make out session. When the kiss ended I glanced at Miley and saw her mouth open in surprise.

"I didn't think you were gonna do it."

"Don't ever doubt these two hon, they are capable of everything. And I DO mean EVERYTHING."

"It's not like that. That lap dance was a dare and we were both drunk you know it!"

"Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have problems controlling myself." Lucas said making me laugh.

"What happened?" Miley asked. She was very, very curious.

"Mister Hormones here had some trouble keeping his pants closed because it got tight while your friend there was giving him a lap dance last summer in a party here."

"Wow!" she smiled and blushed a little

"That's it. Let's dance. No more questions" I said dragging them to the living room and making them dancing.

The rest of the night went smooth. The party soon died down. But I found a little trouble in caring a very drunk Miley to her room. She could barely stand alone.

"I want to take a shower." She said in a drunken tone.

"You think you can do it alone?"

"Yes. Just get my pajamas so I can change after."

I went to her room and got her clothes. She went out of the bathroom and asked for help to dress herself. I was a little lightheaded from the wine. And laughed a lot trying to help her get dressed. After that I put her to bed and was leaving the room when she called me.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Do you think you can sleep with me tonight? I'm so alone in this big bed" she said in a flirty tone. At least I thought so.

"Sure." I made my way under the covers into the bed.

"I like Lucas. But he's not right for you."

"Of course, he's gay and has a boyfriend."

"No. you're not getting it."

"What don't I get?"

"This."

And then I was surprised with Miley's crashing lips into mine.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It happened. I know I was shocked too... Not really... Well... thanks for reading so far... keep reading! **

**Thank you, thank you J.S. Jamesbrooke. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Still Stands.**

* * *

I was shocked to say the least. _She's actually kissing me! What am I gonna do? Should I respond to it? She's drunk and won't remember it in the morning! And I'll have something different to remember that's it! _ And my not-so-bright mind talked me into kissing her back. I can't say it was bad because she was an amazing kisser. But I had too much to drink that night so my judgmental system was corrupted. The thing is, after the kiss she dozed off immediately. On the other hand I spent two hours thinking about what had just happened.

"LIL, WAKE UP! SALLY'S ON THE PHONE!" Andrew yelled from his room.

"Hello?"

"You sound like you're in a huge hangover crisis." _Gee. I love how she can read me like a gossip magazine._

"Well, you're right. How are you?"

"Hopefully better than you. I called to know if that kid did something to you and if she survived to Andy." _ How does she know? I swear she has cameras on me. _

"'That 'Kid' is ok. She didn't do anything to me. And she's actually fond of Andy and it goes both ways."

"It figures. You do know that Lucas is in Tree Hill, right?"

"Yeah. We met yesterday. It was fun."

"And he got you a hangover." _Here it comes _"oh my God, did you sleep with him?"

"NO! Ew, Sally I mean. I love the guy, he's a good friend, we like benefiting from our friendship but not in that stage."

"You never know it happened once."

"Yeah, once. When we were dating and he wasn't gay and I wasn't in love with MATT!"

Miley entered the room. "So, do you have any good news besides your worries about me?"

"Lillian Truscott always delicate. No. I was only checking on you, you know? I care about you."

"Yep. I know Sal, I'm sorry. I have a huge headache right now. Don't worry I'll be fine. Call you later ok?"

"Ok. Lil," I knew what she was going to say so I saved her from the trouble of doing it "be careful. I know. I will. Bye." And I hang up.

"Morning Lilly."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I had a headache, but I'm fine now. Listen Lil, I'm sorry for yesterday. I needed to feel numb and I got carried away." _I hope she doesn't remember._

"It's ok Miles, I did this once or twice."

"Or thirty times." Luke entered the room bringing his hangover kit; aspirin, water, a glass of milk, and oatmeal. I smiled when I saw him "Good morning babe I brought you my special. I knew you'd have a headache today."

"I gotta change my habits. You and Sally know me too well." He gave me the pills and I took it and started to mess around my oatmeal.

"Hi Lucas." Miley said a little irritated.

"Hey Miley. I made you breakfast. It's in the kitchen. Nothing too heavy, since I know what you did last night." We laughed at his joke. "Just some juice, toasts and oatmeal as well."

"Go get it Mile and bring it back here so we can chat." She smiled at me and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Now. Truscott. Spill it all." I made a what-are-you-talking-about look. "You know what. Something happened and I know you want to talk about it but you're afraid to say it out loud."

"Man, I have to meet new people!" I ate a spoon full of oatmeal.

"You are not going to trick me Lils. Tell me already. The soon you do it the better, c'mon."

"Fine. But if this leaves this room, I'll kill you. And no one will recognize your body."

"Sure whatever just tell me already!"

"Miley kissed me last night." I covered my face with a pillow in case he wanted to kill me.

"Kissed you like a goodnight kiss. Or kissed you like an 'I want you' kiss."

"Dude, you're weird!" he made a face "ok. It was the second one."

"And did you kissed her back?" He smiled. I nodded.

"What did you feel?" I made a face at him

"How do you think? It felt weird. I never kissed a girl before. And it was sudden."

"And why did you respond to it?" _good question Luke, good one._

"I don't know I guess I was curious. I mean. I was slightly drunk something took me over. I don't know." _Now he's going to give a wise word._

"Maybe it was the real you talking." _I thought so._

"Yeah. Right."

"Lilly, you'll be fine. Just live by the moment. And things will fall into place." He said moving the food tray that was between us and leaning closer to hug me. "And if you want to talk to someone, since I imagine that the girls are not the best listeners to this subject come to me, ok?" He said looking into my eyes. Then we did what we always do after a tender advice moment. We kissed.

"Lils I brought som-" Miley trailed off in the doorway and Luke and I broke away from the kiss. "Never mind I'll let you guys alone. I'll be in my room." She said leaving. I rested my forehead on Lucas'.

"Well. What now?" he asked.

"She thinks we're weird. And that was not a good position to be seen."

"Lighten up at least we weren't making out like when you parents walked in on us." I punched him in the arm. "Ouch. Just kidding Lilly. But hey! We are weird. And besides, I'm just your friend and I happen to have a gorgeous boyfriend."

"Ok. Now, I'm depressed. Get out. I need to change and talk to her. Thanks for the breakfast and for the advice. I love you Luke."

"Love you too Lilly-pad." And he left my room.

I took a shower and changed to my favorite baggy shorts and a white sleeved shirt and a blue t-shirt and went to Miley's room. Awhile after my knock she said I could come in.

"Hey. How's breakfast?"

"Good. Luke is a very talented cook." I nodded.

"Hey what do you want to do today?"

"Are you and Lucas together? You know he likes boys and he has a boyfriend. Don't you have self-respect? He's a cheater and so are you! He's never going to love you Lilly!"

"Whoa there girl. I'm not with Luke. Yes I know he has a boyfriend and I respect him and myself. We're not cheaters because we ARE NOT cheating. And I don't want that kind of love from him anymore."

"But you… and I saw…" She said a little confused.

"I know what you saw. Miley we are friends. Luke and I always had this weird way to treat each other. I do love him, but like a real good friend. We used to kiss each other for fun now it's just a way to show the other that we care. I'm not in love with him."

"You guys are weird!" she smiled.

"Yep. I know. But what's bothering you Miles?" She looked a little nervous.

"Last night I got carried away and I kissed you."

"I remember. I was there." She laughed.

"Well. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was drunk and lonely and you've helped me throughout this whole Kayla thing, I just wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry and I hope it doesn't change things between us."

"It won't. I understand you. Booze sometimes makes us do things we don't want and I'm an expert in this kind of situation."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that one day at one of our huge parties here I got drunk, got naked and sang and danced 'promiscuous girl' grinding to an also drunk Lucas in front of all our friends."

"Oh my goodness you didn't!"

"Did too. I used to party hard. Now I'm a little more careful, keep it all on the DL. But I used to be Truscott the Tree Hill party girl."

"Well. I never thought you'd be like this."

"Yeah… skater chick has her party girl times too. Now. I'm just plain me. And people love it, go figure!" We laughed. "So wanna sail down the river?"

"Do you have a boat?" her smile grew wide.

"No. Luke has. He loves to sail and his boat stays here for when he comes down."

"I'd love to go sailing."

"So let's go!"

We sailed through the river and had a fun time together. And just like the river reaches the ocean, the days passed and soon we were back to Malibu. And even if everything was fine on the outside, I knew that something was wrong on the inside I just didn't know what it was.

* * *

**Just keep reading... :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay... Thanks for the reviews. **

**BIG SHOUT OUT to: Turn.me.on - thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

A week later I was back in Malibu, I shared a house with Oliver, a great guy I met in the beginning of that year. He goes to college with Miley. Oliver is one of that kind of special guy, funny, cute, smart and romantic and a dork, or doughnut as I call him. We clicked instantly. It was good to live with a boy because I could play videogames all the time with him. One day while playing NBA Live he started a conversation about Miley who I haven't seen since we got back from Tree Hill because she was hanging out with Thammy and Paula for a while.

"Hey Lil, how's Miley? She's been missing classes. Really important ones."

"I don't know she hasn't called me in a week."

"I hope she's ok. She's a nice girl."

"She sure is. Now, pay attention to the game, I'm killing you here!"

"You know I was elected MVP in my senior year. I'm letting you win."

"Cut the crap Oken. You know I'm better than you and that I could kick your butt on the court as well as on the videogame." Never taking my eyes of the game, I said hitting him with my elbow.

"You wish." he made a basket but I threw the ball half court and lucky enough I made the three pointer and won the game.

"Yes I did." He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"You were lucky this time. But be warned, Smokin' Oken is goin' to getcha!"

"Yeah Smokin' Oken is going to get me a soda. I'll be out on the porch."

* * *

As I imagined Oliver never brought me the soda, he went to his room to study. _Typical_. I went to the porch with my guitar in hand and started playing. Yes, I also play the guitar, my cousin taught me. Soon I was playing one of my all-time favorites KT Tunstall's _Heal Over_. I have never thought through or felt the lyrics right, but when I started playing it that afternoon I just took in the words.

_It isn't very difficult to see why  
You are the way you are  
Doesn't take a genius to __realize  
That sometimes life is hard  
It's gonna take time  
But you'll just have to wait  
You're gonna be fine  
But in the meantime_

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday_

_And I don't wanna hear you tell yourself  
That these feelings are in the past  
You know it doesn't mean they're off the shelf  
Because pain's built to last  
Everybody sails alone  
But we can travel side by side  
Even if you fail  
You know that no one really minds_

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday_

_Don't hold on but don't let go  
I know it's so hard  
You've got to try to trust yourself  
I know it's so hard, so hard  
yeah_

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday _

I was in a sort of trance with the song, I was singing and playing with my eyes closed. When I opened them I saw who I was picturing in my head the whole time. Miley.

"Hi Lil."

"Hey there."

"I didn't know you played. Good song. Is it yours?"

"There's lots you don't know 'bout me Miles. Song is awesome, but not mine. It's KT Tunstall."

"Who?" I knew Miley was completely clueless when it comes to pop culture or nowadays music her favorite singer was Enya.

"Never mind. What goes on?"

"A lot. Actually I came here to tell you I hooked up with some one." I was surprised. She said she'd be alone for a long time but with her you never knew.

"Who's she?"

"Thammy's cousin, Jessica."

"Jessica as in Jessica _the_ Player?" I felt angry. Jessica was the kind of girl that uses people to please her and then she abandoned them. "You can't be serious." I said placing the guitar on its case.

"She's cool. My family likes her."

"So is a puppy dog but it bites you anyway. Miley she's going to have her way with you and then dump you. That girl is trouble." She made me a face. And I got what she was trying to say. "Oh no. Don't tell me you already-" She nodded "Miles, it took you weeks to start to feel good again and you just go and do that. I thought you said you don't want to be in a relationship." She reached for my hand.

"I don't Lils. It's for fun. I have needs you know?" the anger was building inside.

"So does everybody else. But they don't have self-destructing dating conduct like you. Or go out sleeping with people like her. You're gonna be a wreck when she dumps you Mile I know it." I sighed. _How could she?_

"I'm different now. I want to be a player." I laughed at it.

"Sure and I want a million dollars. Miley it's not like that. You can't change who you are and I know you're not a player." She looked hurt. "Your beautiful and sees people's inside. You love nature and get inspired by it. You don't like to party or do something that is against your beliefs like hurt people just to satisfy your so-called needs."

"You can't talk me out of it. I'm having fun and finally forgetting about Kayla. You should be happy!"

"I'm happy to see you're better, but I won't approve this whatever-your-having with Jessica."

"Whatever Lilly. I came here to tell you I'm going to spend a week with her at her house in San Diego. And to tell you I'm happy and you treat me like that."

"Miley don't get me wrong I worry about you because I care. A lot. But you're a big girl and you know what's best for you. So go ahead and be happy. If you need anything come to me."

"Aww, don't worry Lils. I can take care of myself." She said turning away to leave. "Tell Ollie he looks good shirtless. See you soon."

"Bye Miles." And she went away. As if on cue, my roommate came shirtless to the door..

"Are you ok, Truscott?"

"Peachy. Why you ask?"

"Well, you just let her go." He said matter-of-factly.

"She'll be back Ollie. That girl is going to get hurt again. And this time she was warned. I did my part." I said getting up and grabbing my guitar and going for the door. "Let's get inside, grab a bite to eat and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan." He said hugging me as we entered the house.

* * *

**OOhhhh Lilly is melting... LOL :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Keep reading people, keep reading! :P  
**

**Disclaimer: Still Stands.**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

It has been a six days since I went to Lilly's and Oliver house. I am in Jessica's right now, she's in the bathroom and I'm getting ready to go home. I can't help but think Lilly was right. Since I came here all I did with Jessica was have fun, go to clubs, fool around and went shopping. But I did something that wasn't planned. I started to have feelings for her. And Lilly's voice has been in my head since it started_. _I first considered the idea of going out with Jess was because her cousin said I should move on and be with someone to forget about Kayla. So Thammy and Paula invited me over their beach house for the weekend. They sent Jessica to pick me up. When she showed up she had a red rose in her hands.

**Flashback**

"_**It's not a big thing. But small things make the world go round." Jessica told me giving me the rose and kissing my cheeks. I realized it was a line but why not play along. Besides I couldn't get more hurt than I already am.**_

"_**And I like small things especially romantic ones."**__** I said in my best flirty tone.**_

_**Kayla once told me this girl was trouble I bet she only said that because she thought I was going to leave her for Jessica. She was always afraid of being left for a younger girl or boy. I would never do that to her, but now I'll give Jessica a try. She's cute and who knows?**_

**End of flashback**

The weekend on the beach house were based in one thing: lust. I felt open to talk about sex and stuff with the girls. I couldn't be so open to Lilly. Actually I could but I didn't feel she was comfortable with it. Lilly was a sweet and caring girl. I care a lot about her and our last conversation didn't go well and now I have to go back to her and tell she was right. I'm so stupid. As much as I thought a way to go back to Lilly I was remembering how Jessica had treated me. Ignored it was more like it. Since the weekend on the beach where we drank wine and make out like there was no tomorrow, she has been getting distant. I knew it was stupid to sleep with her in the first place, but then after it she was tender and she invited me to a trip to meet her family and here I am, wiping my tears in Jessica's bed after a hot make out session and a heated discussion after a not so welcomed confession.

**Flashback**

_**Miley was kissing Jessica and their hands were all over **__**their bodies, in the middle of a passionate kiss Miley spoke.**_

"_**Jess, I think I'm falling for you."**_

_**Immediately Jessica stopped the kisses and the roaming hands.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" she sat on the bed. **_

"_**I mean, I want to be with you. I**__** want to be your girlfriend. These days we spent together were amazing, you are amazing and why not?"**_

"_**How about me? You make a decision and don't talk to me about it? I can't be your girlfriend Miley. I can't be nobody's girlfriend. I'm a free soul. I'm not girlfriend material."**_

"_**But I thought-" Miley trailed off tears beginning to form in her eyes.**_

"_**Well you thought wrong. Just because I hold hands with you and treat you like a girlfriend doesn't mean it's going to be like this. If you want to fool around, have fun and be pleasured, I'll be here but I'm not willing to compromise on that."**_

"_**Ok. So I guess I should go back home." Jessica approached Miley and touched her cheek.**_

"_**I'm sorry Miley. But if you stick around for the night I'll blow your mind one last time."**_

"_**As much as I'd like to accept that offer it's not going to make me feel better." Then Miley started to get her things a put it back in her suitcase. Getting ready to leave. But Jessica, being the player herself, leaned closer behind Miley and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck and nibbled her ear.**_

"_**Just one more time. I know you want me. C'mon, let's have fun!" **_

_**Not being able to resist long Miley gave up her plans to leave that night and after the whole seduction scene that just happened Jessica coldly walked to the bathroom leaving one frustrated and lonely crying Miley on the bed.**_

**End of flashback**

As morning came. I left to go back home. But not without calling the one person I knew would help me again. I Called Lilly's cell I didn't get an answer and I knew Lilly didn't listened to voice messages so I decided to call her home instead.

"Come on Lils pick up." The phone rang four times before go to the machine and I heard Oliver's voice.

"Hey. You reached Oliver and Lilly's phone. We're not home. Or awake. Try our cells or if you already did just leave a message we'll get back to you, right Lils? Yeah Ollie!" _It looks like they are married what a weird message! _I thought before listening to the beep.

"_Hey Lils… and Oliver. I'm calling to say I'm back. And I need to talk to you Lil. Call me when you hear this, will ya? Bye._

I went home and ignored my family. I needed one person. The one person I turn my back to. Lillian Truscott.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

Oliver and I have been having the time of our lives. When we're not in class we go home invite friends over and just watch movies or we go out to do fun stuff. Today we went running down the beach and then we surfed a little. We got home and started getting ready for tonight's dinner with my friends. I took a shower and went downstairs to order pizzas. I hit the messages button in our answering machine. It had three messages.

"_Hey Lils. It's Sally. Just confirming our dinner tonight. Tell __Ollie to invite some cute boys. Be there at seven. Love you!" _

"_Lilly-pad. I want to take you out bowling with my guy and Andy. Please make sure you have time for your lover. Just kidding! Hey Ollie, sexy voice! __No kidding. Anyway, call me babe. Love ya!"_Luke loved being funny and affectionate in his messages, I gotta play it for Oliver. Thanks God only one more to go.

"_Hey Lils… and Oliver. I'm calling to say I'm back. And I need to talk to you Lil. Call me when you hear this, will ya? Bye_.

Miley? Oh My God is she hurt again? Better call her. I reached for my phone but my doorbell rang. I went to check who was at the door and found Sally and Karen. I hung up before I could even think. I know how the girls are about Miley so I just let it go I could call her later.

"Hey girls how are you?" I said hugging them.

"Great!" Sally answered. "What about you?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Where's Oliver?" Karen asked. And Oliver came downstairs.

"Smokin' Oken the one and only!" he said making his way towards the girls and hugging them.

I took advantage that the girls were trying to make Ollie find them a date and went to the porch took my cell phone and dialed Miley's number. She answered right away.

"Hey Lils"

"Hello Miley. You called me earlier. Is everything alright?"

"Actually no. But I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can we meet somewhere?"

"No. I have some friends over. Can it wait 'till tomorrow? We can meet for lunch."

"I was hoping we could meet tonight."

"I'm sorry. The girls are here to have dinner with me I can't just leave. Plus I gotta study for a test."

"Ok. Tomorrow then." I noticed hurt in her voice.

"Twelve at Jerry's." I said happy. "And Miles"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be fine. Sleep tight." And I hung up and went inside to eat and have fun with my friends.

Later that night after a round of Pictionary, Karen started talking about fashion and stuff and Oliver realized it was time for him to leave.

"Oh my! Look at the time. Girls I'm going to my room, I have a big test coming up and you know I can't afford bad grades."

"Night Ollie!" we all said together. And Oliver left the room.

"We gotta get going too." Karen said getting up of the sofa.

"Lilly its good to see you and Oliver understand each other and can make this roommate things work." Sally said walking towards the door.

"And I have to admit, the place looks good and clean enough for people to live in."

"Oh guys, you don't know how much it means to me that you see I'm growing up and that I CAN take care of myself." We said our goodbyes and they went home.

"Oken. They're gone. Come back here you donut!"

"Lils, fashion? I can't stand it! I love them, but I'm not a girl."

"So I noticed."

"You did, huh?" he said smirking.

"Ew! Not like that, donut!" I said hitting him with a pillow.

"Ouch! What time are you going to meet Miley tomorrow?"

"How do you know I'm meeting Miley?" _How could he know am I so easy to read?_

"Ah Please Lilly. She called, left a message. We were having fun, but you excused yourself and went outside and when you came back you had that look."

"What look?" I asked a little surprised

"That I-know-she-was-coming-back-to-me look." I shook my head and looked at him.

"I most certainly did not have that look."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to bed now. Good luck with her tomorrow."

He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks good night Ollie."

* * *

Classes. Man, I guess I'm going to have a big problem if I keep falling asleep in my literature classes. I was the good student what happened to me? During classes the only thing that kept me awake were the text messages I was receiving.

_Morning Lils. Hope u work hard in class 2day. C ya at lunch._

_- Smiley.s_

_Lilly-pad, sometimes law suck__s! I wanna play ball. :( _

_- Luke-uke._

_Lillay, got a new nick fo ya! Truscky! Likey? I'm bored. Hey partay home 2nite?_

_- olliekins. _

I texted them back.

_Morning sleephead. Not at school huh? Have 2 talk 'bout it. 'till lunch!_

_-Lils._

_Oh luke, you could always join me. Not! Be good and pay attention! :)_

_-lilly-pad._

_Shut up donut. Party? If it's not home I'm in! sooo bored! olliekins? _

_-lilly._

And that was my day. Soon enough it was lunch time. And I have no idea what I was supposed to do for homework. I went to Jerry's to meet Miley. Arriving there I was greeted by a warm smile. To anyone that saw Miley they would say she was pretty. I only could think she was gorgeous. I was utterly confused, but I could still appreciate beauty when I saw it.

"Lilly. You look great." _Yeah right. I was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt what's great about it?_ I smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment. How are you doing?" She made a not-so-well face

"I guess it's time for you to say 'I told you so' I'm not ok."

"Miley, I would never do that. I told I'd be here when you come back, so here I am." I said holding her hand that was on the table. The waitress came to us.

"What are you going to order today?" I was a regular along with Sally so the waitress knew me. "Do you want the usual, Lilly?"

"You betcha!" I said winking at her.

"And you Miss want to order something?" She asked looking at Miley.

"No. Not for now, thanks though." She nodded and went to the kitchen.

"As I was saying, Miles you know you can count on me. But please just be careful. I can't stand to see you hurt." She nodded and looked down. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"She used me and I started to fall for her and when I told her she walked away." She was crying again.

"Mile, don't cry. She doesn't deserve your tears. You gotta be strong. You'll find someone that can take care of your 'needs' and who likes you back, you just have to be patient."

"And if I never find this person Lilly? What if this person was Kayla and we lost it all."

"Well, of she's the one, life will get you together again. It's like people say. If it's yours it'll come back. If not it wasn't meant to be."

"After our fight I kept thinking about how great you are. You've been an amazing friend Lils and I made you a mix. I know you don't like the music I listen to, but after I saw you singing I started to listen to a different kind of music and I picked some of the songs that reminded me of you. So here it is." She handed me a CD.

"You made me a mix?" I looked at her in disbelief "I'm not going to read into this."

"You shouldn't. It's just a way to thank you for everything. I love you Lil." She said squeezing my hand.

"Love you too. Stewart." And for the first time I could understand why I was getting nervous whenever I talked to her. I had to say that to her. I used to say that all the time to my friends, even the crazy-weird-lovable-geek-donut Oliver had already received my words of love. But before that day I've never said it to Miley before. And I felt relieved.

* * *

After the lunch (where I ate a lot) we went down the beach for a walk. She promised she would come back to college and that she wasn't going to go out with Jessica anymore. I was happy to hear that. That day I went to work and after a whole afternoon of paper work I got home to an empty house and a note on the fridge.

_Lillay, _

_I'll be stuck in the library 'til late tonight, but the party is on 4 Friday. Don't wait up. Btw, there's lasagna on the fridge. Your mom called and that Matt guy left a weird message for ya. _

_Ollie. _

_Great! _I thought another night alone. I have completely forgotten about Matt, but since Sally and Karen were not on 'team Miley' they would try to convince him to do about our situation so I ran to the machine and played his message.

_Lillian. It's Matthew.__I just wanted to say I kinda sorta miss you. You've been distant lately and I'd like to say that if you want to hang out some time, just call me. If you want to. Ok? I have to go, but call me. I kinda miss ya – duh! You already said that you idiot, ahem… bye._

That was definitely the weirdest message I ever heard. But why now? I decided I needed a rest so I turned on the TV and in minutes I dozed off. Only to wake up two hours later with my cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. I didn't even look at the ID.

"Hello" I groggily answered it.

"Truscott, can you open the door. I've been calling you for an hour."

"Who is it?" I started to get up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's Miley who else? Open up." I made my way to the door and pushed it open finally hanging up the phone. "What were you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question. In a different tense though." She stuck her tongue out to me.

"I came by to ask you if I can crash here tonight."

"Sure. But don't you have a home with your family and a large room with a big and comfortable bed?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I just thought I could use some non-family company. And besides, Oliver and I have the same classes tomorrow so that will be no reason for me to not go to class."

"Very clever. But you'll have to sleep on the couch. As you can see, Ollie and I aren't rich so we can't afford a three bedroom house."

"Ok. I could always sleep with you." I froze. That statement could be misinterpreted.

"Y-yeah. Y-You could." Only after my lousy answer did she catch the double meaning.

"No. Not like that of course." I was getting really nervous so I just tried to move on.

"You hungry? There's lasagna for dinner tonight." I said making my way to the kitchen.

"Not really. Can we watch a movie or something before we go to bed?" _Why did she insist in leaving things hanging in the air like that? Is she trying to flirt or something?_

"Well I just got the first season of Dawson's Creek wanna watch it?" I was all for teen dramas and I had a huge celebrity crush on Joshua Jackson.

"Yes. I used to watch it." She raced to the sofa and got comfy. I made some popcorn and we watched two episodes in the beginning of the third, she was fast asleep so I woke her up and helped her to get in the bedroom.

"You're not coming?" she asked raising her arms.

"I'll crash on the sofa." I said gathering my things.

"Don't be silly Lilly, come join me. I won't bite, unless you want me to." She laughed at it. I was blushing furiously.

"Ok. Let me just change." I went to the bathroom, changed and came back. Once in bed. I held her hand until she dozed off to a peaceful sleep. I got out of the bed and went to the living room. I put the CD in the CD player and put on my headphones and listened to the mix she made me. The first song was from enigma. _Return to innocence_. I remember telling her I loved this song once. The second one was _Mix Tape_ by Butch Walker I knew this one and had recently learned how to play it. So I got my guitar and started playing and singing along.

_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you  
You say goodnight, in my mind  
I'm sleeping next to you  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart  
And I don't know_

_But you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you_

I was once again absorbed by the song, eyes closed and just the melody floating in my ears.

_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel  
You don't know_

_Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have  
And even all the sad songs ain't so sad  
I only wish there was more than that  
About me and you  
About me and you_

_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again  
Yeah it crushes my head when you call me  
Your friend and I'm not the same person  
From back in the day in the back of the class  
That you thought was gay  
No I can't find the words cause I lost them  
The minute they fell out of my mouth  
And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips  
And just let me kiss 'em  
And let's get messed up and listen to possibly..._

_The best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was more than that  
About me and you_

I was about to listen to the next song when I felt hands taking off my headphones. I opened my eyes to see a very smiley Miley in front of me.

"Oh Miles I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She was holding a glass of water.

"You didn't. I was thirsty and I woke up and you weren't in the bed so I came here to drink water and to see where you went. I see you're listening to the mix I gave you."

"Yes, so far, so good." I smiled at her. She sat down on the coffee table.

"Lilly there's something I wanted to tell you I just don't know how." She looked down and a little embarrassed.

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad, right?" I said lifting her chin so I could see her eyes.

"That song. I kinda hoped you realized something."

"That you're a psychic and know my favorite bands?" We laughed at my joke.

"No. I'm serious." She grabbed my hands.

"I'm listening."

"I'll show you. But remember. Whatever happens next, I love you and you'll always be my friend." I nodded. And she leaned in getting closer to me every second until she captured my lips with her soft ones. _Again? Is she drunk? Because this time I'm enjoying it and not going to let her go._ I kissed her back and soon I got rid of my guitar and deepened the kiss. Everything seemed going in slow motion and soon air was an issue so we broke apart.

"Miley I really like you." I kissed her hands and her cheek.

"I like you too." She kissed my forehead.

* * *

**So Like it? love it? Hate it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 09. Keep going it's just the begining! **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Last chapter**

But remember. Whatever happens next, I love you and you'll always be my friend." I nodded. And she leaned in getting closer to me every second until she captured my lips with her soft ones. _Again? Is she drunk? Because this time I'm enjoying it and not going to let her go._ I kissed her back and soon I got rid of my guitar and deepened the kiss. Everything seemed going in slow motion and soon air was an issue so we broke apart.

"Miley I really like you." I kissed her hands and her cheek.

"I like you too." She kissed my forehead.

**Now on with the new chapter**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Miley proceed to get up from the coffee table and sit on my lap as we continued to kiss and explore each other with our hands. It was then when I remembered where we were.

"Miles…we… have…to…stop…Oliver…home… soon." I managed to say between kisses.

"Ok. So let's go upstairs." She said getting up and pulling me by the wrist.

"Miley, sit down we need to talk." I said controlling myself not to kiss her anymore. "I know you're recently got hurt again and you're still recovering from Kayla and stuff, the thing is. I don't want to be the rebound girl. Tonight it's okay. I let it happen, but nothing more than what we already did. I can't risk getting hurt too. I like you, very much, but I'm not going to take advantage of you. It's not fair to either you or me." She nodded and held my hands.

"Lillian Truscott. I know you worry too much. And I would never try to go beyond your limits. We stay as we are. I like you and respect you." We hugged and kissed a few times before we fell asleep in each others arms.

At 6 a.m. my alarm went off and I turned it off. I tried to get out of bed but was pulled back by a very sleepy Miley.

"Morning beautiful" she said caressing my cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead. Time to get up." I said smiling. She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Do I really have to? I rather do something better." She said snuggling to me.

"Sorry dear, I have to get up. Got classes in an hour and I smell food. Besides, you promised me you'd get back to college today isn't that why you came over last night?"

"One reason. The other reason was one person that lives here." I made a mocking face.

"Really? I didn't know you have the hots for Oliver. Good to know." I said getting up and going over to my closet.

"Don't try to play dumb Truscott, you know what I meant." She said adjusting herself in bed.

"The only thing I know is that I'm taking a bath and then we're hitting downstairs before Ollie eats all of the food. Be right back." I entered the bathroom.

A few minutes later I went downstairs and Oliver was staring at me with a creepy-happy grin.

* * *

"O-ok. What's up with the creepy grin?" I asked preparing my breakfast.

"Well, when I got home yesterday I found your cell phone on the floor, your guitar on the couch and someone in your bed. By the way I found things here I thought it could be Matt, since he called you and how desperate he was to find you yesterday but then I remembered I met Marshall at the dorms right before I came home so it couldn't possibly be him. Then I thought about Lucas only I remembered he's gay and has a boyfriend. So I went to your room to get my biochemistry book you borrowed last week and saw Miley cuddled to you in bed. And then today I woke up with this thing on my face. Happy?" I smiled at him.

" Ollie. I'm happy. But don't jump to conclusions. What you saw is not entirely true." This instant Miley comes downstairs and greets me with a peck on the lips. Oliver sees it all and makes an 'I-knew-it' face.

"Hey Ollie!" she greets him with a peck on the cheek.

"Stewart. Long time no see!" He's grinning like crazy.

"Knock it off Oken! So we kissed yesterday. No biggie. Just drop it and not a word about it, got it?"

"Or?"

"Or I'll kick your butt. Now, hurry up. You two have to go before you're late."

"I'll see you tonight Lil?" Miley asked biting an apple.

"I don't know let me get back to you, alright?" I said making my way over her and hugging her tight.

"Lils, Andy and Lucas called right before you wake up and told me that they are coming here tonight. So please make sure they don't touch my stuff. Last time my CD's were organized alphabetically." Oliver said kissing my forehead and going for the door.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V **

Ok. Biochemistry and anatomy. I survived. It was good to get back actually. The professors were worried about me and they gave me a chance to get the credits I missed. I have tons of homework but who cares? Oliver can help me, that's what he told me. Last night with Lilly was different. I mean good different. She's this skater-b-baller chick that can also be romantic and friendly. I mean I feel something I can't really explain about her, but I still have feelings for Kayla. Earlier this morning Oliver and I walked together and he was on protective brotherly mode.

"Stewart, don't hurt her. She's a great person."

"I know that Oliver. That's why I did it. Because I know how great she is."

"Don't give her hope if you're going to abandon her."

"First, I won't. Second, we're not together."

"You're playing with her head aren't you?"

"No. Oken. She said it was better to remain friends. Ask her if you doubt me."

"Do you love her?"

"I like her. Gosh what's with the questions Oken?"

"You like her. I'm trying to understand that's all. We're friends and she's like a sister to me."

"Oliver, just drop it. Let's see what happens next, ok?"

"Fine. But don't you dare hurt her!" I nodded and we kept walking to school.

At lunch time I sent her a message.

_Lil I want 2 c ya l8r. let's go 2 the beach?_

_xxxxxx_

_Smiley._

And she answered

_Can't. got a project __for 2morrow, the evil queers R visiting 2nite and I'm meeting Matt after work._

_Xoxo – lils._

Matt? She's hanging out with Matt Marshall her forever-after-Lucas crush? I don't get it.

_Meeting matt? As in Matt Marshall yr crush?_

_Smiley_

She quickly answers it.

_Yep. He wants 2 tal__k. and 2day was the only day..g2g to work._

_TTYL – lils._

I just had to wait. And watch a few more tiring and boring classes before go home and imagine what could possibly be the subject of Matt Marshall and Lilly's talk. I had to find out where they were going to meet I could not lose Lilly to that stuck up nerd.

"Oliver c'mere." The donut could give me some info about this meeting.

"I know you need help with the assignments. I told you I'll help you."

"Yes. Thanks. But no! That's not it."

"What is it then? You want me to leave the house so you and Lils can have fun?" I was getting nervous.

"Will you stop guessing and let me talk?!"

"Sorry. Shoot."

"Do you know where Lilly usually meets Matt?" He thought about a little.

"Well. If she can't meet him at school they usually met at the mall near her work, why?"

"Oh. Just curious." I had to pretend nothing was going on.

"Jealous seems more like it." He said smiling.

"Why, I'm not jealous. I'm just worried. She was really into him." I said to see if he would say something again.

"Into him? Are you nuts? Lilly is completely in love with the guy. I mean, since I met her she only talks about him, dreams about him. Its always 'oh Matt this and Matt that.' If he ever gave her a chance she would take it like this" he said snapping his fingers.

"Oken I get it." I was getting pissed.

"Oooh. I can see why you're worried. And he called her last night and left a message. I guess he finally wants to give it a try." He said sitting down next to me. "Are you OK?"

"I guess. I mean. We're not dating. She deserves to be happy and she's been crushing on him forever. I just want to be sure he won't hurt her."

"OK. But if you're goin' to spy on them don't let they see you."

"Thanks Ollie."

"Sure. No problem."

I have to see what that prick is trying to do now.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

My day was pretty boring. A few minutes before lunch Sally called me and asked me to have lunch with her and Matt at Jerry's. I had lots of work to do, but I can't really let a free meal pass. So I went.

"Hey guys." I said hugging Sally and Matt.

"Hey Lil. I wanted to ask you to be part of a project with us. We're doing this documentary on social invisibility and I thought you'd like to help us to write the script and be part of the whole process." She was very excited about it.

"I think you could be significant part of this Lillian, since you love to write and you suggested the theme to us a long time ago." Matt said making eye contact for the first time.

"I'd love to. I mean, this could be so much fun and I could finally start to work with something I love." It was a real opportunity to try different things.

"It would give us more Sally-Lilly time too." Sally said happily "I kinda miss how it was in high school." I nodded and we smiled.

"It would be really nice to work with you Lillian." Matt said. _Wait. Is he blushing? I can't believe I finally made Matt Marshall blush. _"Can you hang out today after work? We have to discuss some things about the project and stuff." He asked still blushing. _Pinch me please, Matthew just asked me to hang out with him this can't be happening._ _Apparently it is._

"Yeah. No problem. Just meet me at the mall at six. Guys it was nice to meet you but I have to go to work earlier today." I got up and said my goodbyes.

When I reached the door my cell phone vibrate indicating I had a new text message. It was Miley. She wanted to see me at the beach, but I told her I had a project that was due tomorrow, Andy and Luke's visit and now I have to meet Matt after work. She sent another message asking if it was really Matt I was talking about, I had to work so I sent a message telling her I'd talk to her later.

* * *

Work was hectic. Kayla said today she was leaving the city in a few days and that she was aware that Miley and Jessica hooked up. I just told her she did what she had to do. Kayla asked me to be careful with Miley and that asked me to take good care of her. If my day was weird, it was only the beginning because I still had to meet Matt. And this is how it went and up until now I don't know what came over him.

"Lillian."

"Matthew."

"Let's sit down." He gesture me to sit down next to him in a bench. "Lillian I know we started out a little off but I think you're a great person." He said looking at me with his chocolate eyes.

"Look Matt, I don't want the things I told you last year to ruin this project thing. I know I didn't give you a chance to be my friend before. But I'm willing to try now."

"So you're saying you don't like me anymore?" He was looking nervous.

"No. what I'm saying is, I want to be you to be my friend. Not only the person that I may have a crush on." I stated seriously. He was a great guy and I wanted to be his friend.

"Good. Because I want to be your friend too and I'm looking forward to the day we can be more than friends?" I froze. _Did I hear what I just did? I mean he can't be serious._

"Wha- what di-did y-you say?" he took a hold of my hands and kissed them.

"I said that I'm eagerly waiting for the day you want us to be more then friends. Lillian what I meant is that I have a crush on you and I want you to be my girlfriend." _I could not believe my ears. Matt Marshall wants to date me! ME! Lilly Truscott, tomboyish skater-b-baller girl. He finally wants ME! _ It was then I remembered something, actually someone. Miley.

"Listen Matt I have a huge crush on you and we now have this project together. Don't you think we better take things slow? Let's just be friends for now and then we'll see what happens Ok?" _ I cannot believe I'm telling this to the guy I've been crushing on the last two years._

"Fine Lillian. Whatever you want. I'll wait for you." He touched my cheeks and kissed my forehead and just went away. _What just happened? _

I ran home because I knew Andrew and Lucas would appear soon. For my surprise when I got home I found a not so happy Miley waiting for me by the porch.

"Hey Miles. How was your day?"

"Do not Hey-Miles me Truscott. I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me? What did I do? I was pretty busy today Miles I couldn't call you or meet earlier."

"Of course you were. You were with Matthew."

"Your point?"

"My point Lillian you _were _with him. I saw it. He kissed your hands"

"Slow down pretty girl. I _wasn't_ _with _him. We were talking. Today at lunch he and Sally invited me to do a video project with them so we were talking about it."

"And he asking you to be his girlfriend is part of that so-called project huh?"

"What are you talking about Miley?" I was really confused. _Was she spying on me?_

"I heard him asking you. Oh, and I also heard you saying that you have a crush on him." She was now crying and beginning to sob. "I can't believe you Truscott. You were the one I thought would never hurt me. Last night didn't mean anything to you, did it? Just because I'm a girl. God! You stuttered! You were freaking stuttering Lilly."

"Miley I-" She cut me off.

"Did you say yes? You are Mrs. Marshall now, aren't you?" She came towards me and pushed me. When she came again I held her by the shoulders.

"Stewart. Look at me." She was facing the floor. "Miley please, look at me" I said in a tender tone and she looked me in the eyes. "Ok. What you heard was true. Matt asked me to be his girlfriend and yes I stuttered. I mean I have been crushing on him since my freshman year and you have to admit he's hot." She looked me with daggers in her eyes ready to kill me. I gave a nervous laugh, "Ok. Not the point. I get it. But I said no and do you know why? Because of you. Because of us. I want to be his friend. And if you have showed up earlier at the mall to spy on me, you would have heard that too." She seemed a little calmer.

"Really?" she said wiping the tears.

"Yes. Miley, I said yesterday I like you didn't I? The fact you're a girl is not a problem to me. I just don't want to wake up on day and see you played me. That's why I don't want to rush things between us. I still have doubts about some things, but I won't date Matt." I said closing the gap between us and kissed her. She broke the kiss first.

"Lils I'm sorry if I make you insecure. You're not the rebound girl. And I promise you I'll take things slow. Sorry for being such a jealous bitch. I should never doubt you."

"Come here Stewart." I said hugging her. She looked at me. "Just kiss me already will ya?"

And with that we kissed again and started to make out on the porch until we heard a very familiar voice.

"Truscott I knew you were into girls. So why didn't you tell me you and pretty Smiley were together?" We broke apart and saw Andrew and Lucas in the front yard.

"Lilly-pad you never told me! I'm hurt." Lucas said hiding a smile.

"I guess I wanted you to see it for yourselves." Miley giggled and I went to hug them.

"Let's get in and eat the amazing food you brought." I said holding Miley's hand.

Miley and I entered the house holding hands while Lucas went back to his car to get the food. Dinner was perfect. We were watching TV for a while and Andrew went on with his comments.

"So our little Lil is growing up. I'm happy to see you two."

"Andy I grew up. You're the ones that didn't notice."

"Yeah Andy, I know how grown up she is." Luke told us.

"Lucas I would love it if you stopped telling the world what we did."

"Sorry Lils I just miss you, ya know?"

"NOT!" We said out loud and then started laughing.

"I'm glad you chose Miley, Lils."

"Me too, man!"

"Hey guys I would love to stay and catch up but I have to go I have tons of homework and a few projects to finish." Miley said standing and hugging the guys. "Luke don't go kissing my girl, ok?" He nodded and she took me by the hand.

"I'll be right back, guys." I said excusing myself from the leaving room.

"Call me tomorrow?" She said

"Can I call you tonight?" I said giving her small kisses on her face.

"Yes. Do you miss me already?"

"Are you kidding me? Miles I've been missing you for let's say… two weeks or something."

"Dramatic much?" I smiled. She gave me a peck on the lips and I smiled at her.

"No. I just enjoy being with you, kissing you, holding you this kind of stuff." She gave me a big smile.

"You're such a romantic!" she said laughing

"A hopeless romantic indeed. But you're stuck with me." I hold her buy the waist and had a strand of her brunette hair in my hand.

"And loving every minute of it. But I really got to go Lil." She leaned in and kissed me. A tender and passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow" I said letting go of her hands.

"I'll kiss you tomorrow Truscott." I blushed and entered the house to face my two supportive friends that were whispering and smiling at me.

"What?" I said still flustered.

"You-You're so whi-whipped Lils." Andrew said laughing like crazy

"And you she likes you very much. We're really happy for you." I smiled at their supportive words.

"I just hope the others are as supportive as you guys are." _I just entered in a very troubled sea._

* * *

** It's official! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank youuuuuuuuu Turn.me.on for reading allll the chapters I posted and for reviewing... **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

It's been three weeks since that whole meeting-with-Matt-fight-with-Miley happened. Sally, Matt and I have been shooting the documentary for two weeks now. School has been keeping me busy whenever the video project wasn't and the only time I got with Miley was when she needed to study and she had come over to the house to study with Oliver. Most of the time we're together I'm also studying just like we were doing minutes before the round two of Matt-Miley-Lilly triangle fight begun. We have been studying for more than an hour. I was writing a paper for my literature class and Miley was studying for an anatomy quiz she had the next day when out of the blue I realized something and told her:

"Hey Miles I've been thinking about the mix you gave me."

She stopped reading, lifted her head from the book and said "What about it?"

"That song I played before you kissed me. I was supposed to give it to you."

"Lil. I'm not following you." She started reading again.

"I mean… take a look at the lyrics. I was supposed to give it you."

She stopped reading again "Babe does it really matter?"

"No." I said trying to focus on my writing again.

"There you go. It doesn't matter if all the words don't relate to us, the thing is, if some of them do, the rest is only filler for later days or years." _Wow. She amazes me._

I made my way over her and sat in her lap. "I'm speechless."

"Why is that hon?" she laughed holding me by the waist.

"Because even being as clueless as you are you went dead on the point I wanted to prove in the beginning." She pushed me off her lap.

"Do you want to pick a fight by calling me dumb, Truscott?" She was playing mad.

I kneeled down to be closer to her "No dear. That's not it. You're not dumb. I love the way you're clueless to some stuff."

"Really?" she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah. Really. Now let's just quit the chat and study before Ollie enters here and kill me for keeping you from getting your work done." I kissed her forehead and in a quick move she captured my lips and deepened the kiss. We were starting a very heated make out session when my cell phone went off.

"Don't. Answer. It." She said in the kissing process.

"Babe I have to. It could be my mom." She let go of me mumbling something I couldn't understand.

Without looking at the ID I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Lil. It's Matt." Yes. Matt Marshall was calling me by one of my nicknames. The same one my girlfriend loved, but that's beside the point.

"Hi there Matthew." I looked over Miley and her smile fainted.

"I was wondering if you could come over to my dorm tonight. I started to edit the parts we shot last Tuesday and I wanted your opinion on the scenes." _I can sense trouble._

"I don't know Matt. I mean isn't it Sally's job?" Miley was already furious. _This should be fun to explain._

"Yes it is. She's coming too. We have to do this _together__._" _What's with the emphasis in together? _

"OK. I'll be there in thirty minutes." I glanced at Miley and mouthed an 'I'm sorry dear.'

"Great. See you soon." Miley was now staring at her book with eyes and face that could actually kill someone.

"Bye." And hung up the phone ready for the argument I was about to have.

"Matt Marshall? Did you really stop our only Lilly-Miley time we had this week to speak with Matthew Marshall on the phone?"

"Miles. I didn't know it was him. It could be my mom. You know I'm waiting for her call."

"Lillian, Caller ID was created so you could avoid unwanted calls."

"I didn't look. It was sudden. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry alright. Now you're going to his dorm to spend the night with him."

"Hold your horses pretty girl. Sally is going to be there, we're editing the first part of the video you know its work."

"Why they can't do it together and forget about you for once?"

"Because the theme was my idea. Back in our freshman year when I didn't even know you yet."

"So since I didn't know you then I just don't count anymore?"

"MILEY. Just hear me out, right?! I have absolutely no interest in Matthew Royal Marshall. He's ancient history to me. And no matter what he says or do I WON'T hook up with him. Because I DO HAVE an amazing, intelligent, gorgeous girlfriend. And her name is Miley Stewart."

"I'm sorry Lil. I know it's not cool to be jealous but I know how much you liked him and I just can't help it."

"I'll tell you what. What don't you come with me this time? You could study while we work and after we could come back here and watch a movie or something."

"I don't know. Sally doesn't like me very much."

"So what? You're my girlfriend. It's time to tell some of our friends." She smiled and nodded. "Awesome. So let's go. I can't be late, Matt hates it." She gave me a look.

"It's going to be all about him, isn't it?" I nodded

"Probably, but hey pretty girl, look at me." I grabbed her chin and made her face me.

"There's no reason to be sad. I chose you, remember?" She nodded wiping her eyes I kissed her and then we left to Matt's dorm.

Minutes later we were at Matt's dorm door.

"Lil please don't forget about me as soon as we pass through this door."

"I promise Miles. I won't forget you. But you must know I'm doing a very important thing here and I'll be focused on it, OK?" She nodded and squeezed my hand as I knocked on the door.

A smiling shirtless Matt opened the door. Miley gave me a look that I chose to ignore.

"Hey Lil. Come on in." He motioned us to enter. "Hi Miley how are you?"

"Fine. And you?" _Good. She's trying to be nice._

"Good. Make yourselves at home." He said making his way to the bathroom.

"Lil? Seriously he just didn't call you Lil, did he?"

"Babe, c'mon! It's my nickname for crying out loud!" I whispered-yelled at her.

"It's also _my_ pet name for you. He couldn't find another?"

"Miley. Behave. I gotta do this and if you just ignore him the time will fly by and we'll be leaving in a heart beat." She made raised her eyebrows pouting and gave me an angry look.

"Please?" I begged kissing her right hand

"Fine." She spoke through her clenched teeth.

Matt's dorm was a single. But it was also one of the biggest rooms. It was very clean and classy. Probably because his mom and dad paid for a maid. He was a very spoiled and rich kid. Which combined to his geek personality made a very interesting person. His computer was in the living room across from where Miley and I were sitting.

"Hey Lil come here check that out." He said showing me his new video game a skate competition I really don't recall the name of, he came back wearing a t-shirt. "I bought it thinking of you. We can play it together, huh, what do you think?"

"Awesome! The graphics are amazing, Matt." I said going in his direction "Dude you totally rock!" He half hugged me and gave me a joystick. "Prepare yourself to lose! I'm totally going to kick your butt!"

"Bring it on Truscott!" We started laughing.

The door opened revealing a very smiling Sally.

"What's so funny? Why I wasn't invited to the party? Ooh… do you guys want to be alone, because I could totally understand; I mean I can take a hint. Just say the word!" Sally was a bit of a talker and she was so caught up in her rambling that she didn't see Miley studying on the couch.

"Hi Sally, we're just playing this new game Matt bought."

"Aw, so no cute couply thingys?. I would love to see you two together." She said pulling Matt and mine's cheek. That was when I remember Miley was still on the couch. I glanced at her. She was looking pissed, but her eyes were in the book so I let her be.

"May I ask you how did you get in here?" She was now setting a snack plate.

"She has a key." Matt told me. "Oh, by the way… here is yours." He gave me a key. I guess I had a weird look on my face because he looked at me and explained "If you need to get material to the video or use the equipment and I'm not available you can come and get it." I made a 'got it' face and he continued. "Or when I am, you can come and get… _me." _

_Ok.__ That was just too much. Since when virgin Marshall uses lines like that? Oh my. Miley. She won't get that as a joke._ I glanced at her. She was silent, but she was crying. She sniffled and that was when Sally realized there was someone else in the room.

"What is she doing here?" Sally sounded a little harsh if you'd ask me.

"She's with me." I glanced at Miley and she smiled and wiped tears. "Oliver needed to go see some chick and she was studying so I invited her to come with." I knew I was lying but I had no choice. Miley gave me an understanding look.

"Whatever. Hi there Stewart. How's it going?" _Sally still had manners._

"I'm great. You?" Miley was smiling and happy to see Sally talking to her.

"Fine.oh… I got a question to ask you later." Sally said in an innocent way.

"Ok." Miley said and continued studying.

We started to edit the first scenes and then we organized the storyboard and the shoot schedules for the weekend. I could only think _'great. Another weekend without Miley, shooting this thing and studying. Argh!' _I sighed. Three hours later I was getting ready to leave when Sally called Miley to join us near the computer. I was with my back to them talking to Matt about the plans for the next day when I heard something I was sure would be a big deal.

"So Miley the question I wanted to ask you was don't you think Lilly here should finally accept Matt as her boyfriend? It's not like she can hide how much she likes him when they're together huh?" I turned around to find an angry-red-faced Miley.

"Stop it Sally. This is not funny!" I said laughing trying to avoid a major reaction.

"C'mon Lils I want to hear Miley's opinion. I'm sure she heard about you being in love with Matt, everybody on Campus has."

"Sally, please just drop it, OK?" I was now standing between them I could see tears forming in Miley's eyes.

"What do you say Miley?" She asked again in a playful tone. She was trying to mess with Matt but it backfired.

"I'd say he needs to stop flirting with my girlfriend." Miley answered in a very confident way.

"I beg your pardon?" Matt said. I was definitely not ready for this conversation but I had to now.

"She's kidding Matt. Isn't she Lils?" I remained silent. "You're joking, aren't you Stewart?"

Miley was ready to answer when I took a hold of her hand "No. she's not." Sally's jaw dropped to the ground and Matt shook his head in disapproval.

"Listen guys, I don't expect you to understand it now or accept or anything for that matter. The thing is. I like Miley, she likes me and we're together." I said walking towards the door pulling Miley with me.

"How did it happen? When?" Matt asked me. I let go of Miley's hand and cupped his cheek.

"Matt you know I loved you, very much. But I couldn't wait for you forever. It was before you asked me to be your girlfriend. To your 'how' question – we just realized we have feelings for each other." I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we broke apart Miley was very close to me.

"I listened to you flirt with her the whole night. I listened to Sally's jokes in silence because I don't want you to fight. She loves you. Lilly deserve us to be friends. If it's not possible at least to be civil to each other. But for that to happen, you gotta lay off my girl and you to be nice to me." She said pointing both Matt and Sally. They nodded and we left.

The trip back home was silent. Here and there I would steal a glance at her but she remained facing the road. She parked the car in the driveway and I was opening the door

"Please don't get out yet." She said holding my arm.

"Pretty girl are you ok? I saw you crying there."

"Lillian, when you we're playing that stupid game with Matt or just goofing around I saw how happy you were. I realized you happy you would be if you were with him. And then Sally came and said all that stuff I just got scared I'd lose you."

"Babe don't you know I act the same around Ollie? He's just a guy. I like to goof around with guys, play video games and all that stuff you saw me doing with Andy and Luke too. It doesn't mean I want to kiss them or cuddle with them in my bed tonight." She looked up at me with her eyes glistening

"You wanna cuddle with me tonight huh?" She gave her unique sexy grin

"Yeah. I was hopping to do a little more than cuddle…" I said caressing her cheeks.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe I could do this…" I kissed her on the lips then I straddled her. "and I could be on you like this and maybe, just maybe I could kiss you like this" I kissed her passionately and when she deepened the kiss I broke apart and spoke "and I'd like to do this" I said moving my hands to her waist and tickling her.

"Lil." She was laughing hard and trying to pull me off her "Lil. Stop. It. Please." I stopped and she was gasping for air.

"You have a dirty mind Stewart! Now let's go inside and cuddle." I said getting out of the car. "C'mon! oooh and by the way, I love you!"

* * *

One more... read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it goes chapter 11... **

**Disclaimer: Still stands**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I just couldn't believe my ears. I mean, I knew she liked me very much but the four letter word? I think I wasn't prepared for that. As we entered the house she just kept pulling me. Once inside we saw Oliver in the living room playing that basketball game Lilly loves. He looked at me and I guess he could tell I was a little nervous.

"Hey girls. You're back!" He said looking at me.

"You are so perceptive Oken, I wonder how professors let you be in a lab." He stuck his tongue at Lilly. "Mile, I'm going to take a shower, please order some pizza for us. Be right back." Then she gave me a peck on the lips and went upstairs.

"Ok. Stewart, spill."

"What? Spill what?"

"You can start by telling me what gave you this weird expression. I already ordered the food."

"I'm fine Oliver."

"Yeah right! I mean if you don't want to tell me, that's fine when Lilly comes back I'll just ask her." I had to tell him before he asked her.

"Lilly said the L word to me. Just before we entered the house."

"And you said?" I was mute. "Miles you said?" again no answer. He nodded. "I see. You froze, didn't ya?"

"How couldn't I? I mean, Ollie I really like that girl, man I never thought I'd be this involved with someone so fast, but I can't put my heart on the line ya know? I lost too much last time I did."

"Miley you know Lilly is nothing like Kayla. If she said she loves you, she means it."

"I know but it's still hard."

"I can't hold that against you. But if there is one thing I know for sure is that Lilly will do whatever she can for you to feel just the same."

"I do know that Ollie. She's amazing. She almost fought her best friend for me tonight and it took a lot of guts."

"Just be honest with her, ok?"

"Ok." I smiled at him. He hugged me, "Thanks Ollie"

"No problem." We were still hugging when Lilly came downstairs.

"Get your own woman Oken!" She said breaking us apart and hugging me.

"Hey! She attacked me I swear!" Oliver joked back. "I had already ordered the food so we had nothing better to do."

"Did you get the movies I asked you?"

"Sure thing! Tonight's movies are… drum roll please…" Lilly made the sound effects.

"_How to deal, Déjà vu and The Incredibles_. Making it a movie night for all tastes."

"How do you guys manage to do that?" I asked and Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and then back to me.

"Do what hon?"

"This funny things you do, like joke around and laugh and drum roll and stuff."

"It's just that Lillian and I have this little on-off switch that has its own life and whenever we're together in a room we have to do funny jokes." I was laughing since the beginning I was having so much fun with them.

"Yes. It's like whenever I'm far from Ollie I get grumpy. You can notice when summer begins and he's goes home."

I was still laughing and my stomach was now in pain of laughing so hard. "Fine. I get it. Now stop it. Let's just wait for the food in peace."

* * *

About five minutes later the pizzas arrived and we stuffed ourselves while eating and watching the movies. I was sitting between Lilly and Oliver. Lilly and I had our fingers laced together, my head in her shoulder and was feeling safe, happy and anxious. After the first movie Oliver excused himself and went to bed. In the middle of _Déjà vu _I was feeling my eyes closing.

"Lil?" I said lifted my head a little so I could speak in her ear. "Let's go to bed." I knew it was going to make her give me full attention.

"Really?" I smiled at the effect that words had and the double meaning of my sentence.

"I'm really tired babe and tomorrow I have that huge quiz on human anatomy."

"Ok." She said standing up and giving me her hand. "I got a very busy day tomorrow."

"Can you have lunch with me and Ollie?" I really wanted to see her but I had to go home and the only free time I had was lunch.

"I'll try. But I can't promise. I gotta try to find dad before I go to work and give Matt an answer on the sponsorship I promised him I'd get." She said while we were going to her room.

"I think I can survive one day without you."

"See you just made a funny joke. But I think you can. I don't know if I can though."

"Don't be silly Lilly. You can always call me or imagine me or forget about it all and come see me."

"God. I love you! You know that? I love you Miley Rae Stewart." That word. The freaking L word again. Now I had to react.

"Thanks. I think." She bursted out laughing. _Is she laughing at me?Oh no, I screwed it up._

"Could you be less Ryan Atwood and just act normal Miles?!" She said pulling me to sit on her bed. "Listen. I don't want you to say anything you're not ready to say. Take your time. I'm just telling you how I feel. Don't feel like you have to say something back."

"Lil… I want to." She kissed the crown of my head. "I really do."

"I know but I saw how freaked out you were when I said it earlier and I have no intention to pressure you. I'll do everything in my power for you to feel loved each and every day."

"Lil. Stop being so cute and romantic!"

"Why? That's Lilly – dating mode." I laughed. _God She's so cute! _

"I think I'm ready for some cuddling with my girlfriend." I said to her ear in my flirty tone.

"Lucky me then!" She said we lay down and she held me by the waist and said in a serious tone. "Miley. Thanks for keeping your cool with Sally and Matt tonight and for not making a face when I told you about talking to Matt tomorrow." She gave me a small kiss.

"Lil. I saw in your eyes tonight that you want this, us to be together just as much as I do. And I trust you. Even if I get a little overprotective sometimes." She smiled at that statement. "And I guess it wasn't my place to flip out with them. You had to come out to them on your own so you could be ok." I said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Stewart you are amazing!" she said leaning in and I capture her lips in one of the most romantic-passionate-breath-taking kisses I ever shared with someone. When we pulled away form the kiss due the lack of air she said. "Sweet dreams pretty girl." And kissed my forehead. I felt the urge to say something but the only words that came out of my mouth were:

"Sleep tight babe." And Lilly's breath was my lullaby that night.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

My night ended in a perfect way. Miley was in my arms once again. I slept in peace but soon morning came and my alarm went off. I made that annoying sound stop and tried to stretch as much as I could without waking up Miley. No such luck.

"Are you ok Lil?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Yes. But I don't want to get up even though I know I have to." She snuggled close to me.

"I know what you mean. But we still have like, forty five minutes."

"No Miles we don't it's 6:05 already."

"No it's not. It's 5:30. I changed the time on your alarm clock so we could have time to do this today." She kissed me on the lips and then started to leave butterfly kisses on my jaw and neck.

"I like the way you think." She was nibbling on my neck and sucking my skin. "Babe please don't leave a mark. I gotta meet Daddy today and I don't feel like explaining to him that my gorgeous girlfriend gave me a hickey this morning."

"You are no fun Truscott. I want people to know you're taken."

"Next time I let you do it. I really need the sponsorship, if I tell Dad today, goodbye sponsorship, Tree Hill house, my bike, my car. You know he pays for everything."

"Ok. Next time, then. But let's not waist time, let's make out!"

"Someone is in need this morning." She smiled.

"You bet!" I straddled her and leaned in pretending I was going to kiss her and stretched myself to open the blinds. "Quit teasing me Truscott!" she said in a joke tone.

"Ok." Then I got up and went to the bathroom. From inside I could hear her complaining.

"That's not fair Lilly! I woke up early to be with you and you go and hide in the bathroom."

"Don't be so moody Stewart." I said coming out of the bathroom "I wanted to kiss you properly." I said leaning in and kissing her.

"Lil I don't care about your morning breath." She said kissing my hands.

"You're cute. But get up you have to go to class and so have I." I kissed her one more time and pulled her out of the bed.

"Take a shower, I'll make us some breakfast." I was delivering small kisses on her face.

"Who are you kidding? I know Ollie cooks it all you have no talent in the kitchen whatsoever." She was laughing and hugging me.

"You got me. Shower, now!" I said pushing her into the bathroom. After that I ran downstairs.

When Miley came downstairs I was finishing my breakfast, Oliver was starting his and I was on the phone with Matt.

"Oh, shut up Matt! I'm fine I can walk or skateboard to school. I have plenty of time to get there on time." Miley came and gave me a peck on the lips.

"_But I want to. I want to apologize for my reaction yesterday and because of the argument you forgot the folder and the prospect letter in my dorm. It's the least I can do."_

"Ok. If you have to, but just because I need that material."

He smiled to my tone _"So I'll be there in fifteen." _

"Great. See ya." I shut off the phone and Miley gave me a questioning look.

"Matt is giving me a ride to campus."

"That four wheeled thing parked outside is a car Lil."

"I know dear. But he wants to apologize for yesterday and give me the material to show my dad. I forgot it in his dorm yesterday besides your classes are on the other side of the Campus and Matt and I have classes in the same building."

"Alright. But we'll wait 'til you guys leave." I smiled and nodded.

"Hey I hate to interrupt but Miley did you study for the test?" Oliver was washing his dish

"Yes. I hope I get a good grade. The meds made my grades slip a little." I squeezed her hands showing my sympathy she flashed a small smile.

"You know I can help you. I'm always at home and I study a lot." Oliver was a geek.

"Thanks Ollie."

I got my stuff ready while they talked and then I heard Matt's voice in the living room.

"Morning everyone. Oken, Stewart."

"Good Morning Marshall. If you excuse me I'm going to get a book I forgot." Oliver left the room and I entered as if on cue.

"Morning Matthew." Miley said to him. In her normal voice. I came behind her and pulled on my messenger bag, got my keys and my cell phone form the counter.

"Oh hey Matt" I said in my happy self.

"You look nice, Truscott." He checked me out and then smiled.

"Thanks Matt. I've got to impress Dad." I was wearing black jeans and a white tank top with my leather jacket to top it off. Not too much but different for me.

"So… Let's get going?" he said avoiding Miley's angry gaze.

"I gotta go." I said looking at her. "Good luck on the test. Call me later, ok?" I said holding her hand.

"Try to make time for lunch. I'll pick you up." She leaned in and kissed me. I made it brief so Matt couldn't react badly.

"Ollie, take care of her, will ya?" I shouted to the stairs. And he yelled something I didn't understand.

The ride with Matt went smoothly and silent a comfortable one. It wasn't until he parked that we exchanged a word.

"Lilly I want to apologize for my reaction yesterday. I really like you but I know you're dating Miley now so I'll do my best to behave and respect that."

"Just like this morning when you complimented me?"

"Can't a guy be honest?" He smiled and gave me his grin I used to love.

"Yes. A guy can be honest, but he also can control himself in front of the girl's girlfriend." He nodded. "I'm not saying for you to pretend you don't like me Matt, just respect Miley. She is very jealous of me and a little insecure so please, save your comments for me and only me I won't hold you back I just can't let you act on them."

"Ok. I promise to behave. Here is the material you need for today."

I got the material and was stepping out when he pulled me back.

"Lil. I love you and I won't give up."

"I know. But that's your choice. I love Miley."

* * *

Classes were Ok. I had only one more before lunch then I had to go to work and later I had to face Dad and ask him to sponsor my documentary. And that was what I was fearing the most. I don't like to ask my Dad for anything. I never did. He always offered me things. Like my bike or the house for my parties back in Tree Hill or the car he gave me when I was 18 (which I still drive without a license) or the freedom to move out the house and my big fat allowance. It was weird and scary to ask him for money because I always looked for my independence (even tough I still used all the things he gave me). But lunch hour was getting closer and Miley was growing impatient on the other side of Campus. She has been sending me texts since she got out of the test.

_Babe have lunch with me I miss you so much. _

_Xxx_

_-Smiley _

Two minutes later…

_Lunch with me? Please L__il. My heart is aching 4 u._

_-Smiley_

And the last one…

_You__ won't regret if you have lunch with me. Say you will. _

_Smiley. _

That was when I finally decided to answer her pleas.

_Come pick me up. I'm starving!_

_Xoxo_

_-lils_

When the bell rung indicating lunch hour I went to the parking lot and I saw Miley waving at me. I made my way to her.

"So you missed me huh?"

"You have no idea!" We entered her car.

"So take me to lunch."

"You did not just say that. Do you have any idea how it can be misinterpreted?" I giggled.

"No. but I bet you do." She leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back quickly.

"Relax. The windows are this dark for a reason my dear." And kissed me again.

"Miley Stewart you dirty girl!" I said smiling between kisses.

"Lil. Do us both a favor and shut up. Make out with me before we get late to meet Oliver."

"Now who's talking?" I said and hugged her tight before pulled away and kiss her in a slow

but sensual movement.

"Ooo-k." She said when I broke the kiss she took a deep breath and sighed "Let's just go before you start teasing me more."

"Me? Teasing you Miles? I don't think that's possible."

"Lillian Truscott you don't know how much self control I have to pull out of my butt when I'm with you." She started the car and pulled way from the parking lot. I just laughed at her comment.

* * *

Oliver was waiting for us at the fancy restaurant inside the medical and biologic studies center. I have been in the building a couple of times to talk to Oliver but it was still weird to go through that halls. I knew some of Miley's classmates form the parties I went with Ollie. They talked to me as we made our way to my roommate.

"What took you ladies so long?" he inquired.

"Traffic" I said.

"Cut the crap Lils. The traffic on Campus is perfect. You two were making out."

"What makes you say that?" I retorted

"Well, for starters, Miley has swollen lips and is grinning like crazy and you have that 'I just did something I'm not so proud of face on.' Just like you had when you hooked up with some guy and you liked Matt."

"But that's when you're wrong, Ollie. I'm proud of what I did. I'm not proud we're late."

"So Lil, you hooked up with guys even loving Matt?" Miley asked me.

"Yeah, you know, parties, college kids, alcohol. I'm not proud though."

"But you did anyway."

"They were hot! What's your point anyway? Don't be all insecure that won't happen again. I never got Matt."

"I know. So… these guys, someone I know?" Oliver laughed.

"Uhm… a couple."

"Really? Who?" I really didn't want to have that conversation. But our meal got on our table because Oliver had ordered for us while we weren't there. And Miley had a determined look on her face.

"If you insist, John, Peter, Thalles, Herbert, Luke of course, Jake and Oliver." The last ones I said mumbling hoping she didn't get them. But I wasn't so lucky and Oliver was now laughing out loud.

"All from my class? Except for Luke. And Oliver too?"

"Yeah it was long before we moved in together. We had just met and you can't deny he's hot!"

"Ok. I'm a little shocked here."

"But since we moved in together we decided to be friends and we've been like siblings since then." Oliver spoke after controlling himself.

"Good to know why all the guys were all over you since we got here." She laughed.

"Hey. We're friends now. It didn't mean anything. They all knew about Matt so it was just good and clean fun." She gave me a look "ok. Maybe not so clean, but that's beside the point."

And after that awkward and revealing conversation I had to go to work. Miley left me there.

"Call me later?"

"Promise. Good luck at home." I was next her door outside the car. I leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead

"Good luck with your dad." She gave me a peck on the lips. And she parted.

When I entered the building I see Kayla looking at me.

"You guys are dating, huh?"

"You don't sound surprised."

"That's because I'm not. Lils I broke up with her because I realized you two had something going on and that sooner or later she would realize it. So I finished things off with her to spare me the suffering when it happens. Now I'm with someone I had feelings for, for a long time and we're moving out of town. To start a family."

"Wow. Kayla that's just great! I hope you'll be as happy as I am. And I don't know if I should thank you or not, but I guess I do."

"No problem. Just tell Miley to treat you right and that the money she invested with me I'll give her back so she can move out her parents' house and try to stop their fights." I hugged her. I knew Miley had tough times at home and I just wanted that to stop.

"Thank you Kayla. Thank you very much." And I went to do my job.

* * *

After my not so happy hours of work I went to my Dad's job so I could talk to him about the project. My mom and dad never cared about who I dated I guess they always dreamt about me marring Lucas but when he came out things got a little difficult to happen. They had no problem if I wanted to be with boys or girls they had made that clear when they gave me the lecture about how I was supposed to behave on the lake house. But I didn't want to bring Miley up, my goal was to get the sponsorship.

"Lilly my dear daughter is everything alright?" he said hugging me.

"Yea Dad. Everything's cool. How's Mom?

"She's great. She wanted me to invite you over for dinner next week if you can of course."

I nodded. "Sure. I'd love to. Listen Dad, the thing is. I have this video with some friends project and we were hoping you could help us out by find someone to sponsor it or if you could sponsor it by yourself. I mean, the company would get her name throughout the country when the documentary festivals begin."

"I have to take a look at your prospect." He said and I handled him the file I was holding.

"I know the drill."

"I'll have my assistant calling some of my friends to help you out and the company will be thrilled to sponsor your project. I'm proud of you Lilly most kids like you just want to waste their parents' money but you try to make some of your own."

"Thanks Daddy." I said a little embarrassed.

"Just bring Sally and this Matt kid to dinner with our family next week. Your Mom misses her too and this young man can teach a thing or two to Jamie. If you don't mind pumpkin I have a meeting in a few minutes…"

"No. I have to go also. I have tons of work to do. See you next week. And Dad…" he looked at me. "Thanks." He smiled and I left his office.

I was really excited so I called Miley

"Babe guess what?"

"What?" she seemed a little sad I thought it was because she was sleeping.

"Dad is going to sponsor the video and is going to ask some of his friends to do it too."

"Wow Lil this is amazing." She seemed a little happier

"I know."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm leaving Dad's company right now and going home why?"

"I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight?"

"Of course you can did something go wrong with your family?"

"The usual." She was starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Just grab a few things and go to my house. Ollie's there I'll be right there too."

"Ok. See you soon," I told her and hung up the phone.

I sent a text to Oliver

_Miley's coming. Talk 2 her until__ I get there trouble at home._

_Lils._

And he replied:

_Sure thing.__ Why don't you ask her to move in with us?_

_Smokin' oken._

I started to think. _Why not?I can do it tonight. While I celebrate with Matt and Sally._ I sent them a text.

_Go to my house ASAP. News about the video._

_Xo_

_Lils._

I got home Miley's car was in the driveway and Ollie was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey bud, where's Miley?" He was wearing an apron and cooking something with tomatoes.

"Upstairs, in your room. Things were ugly at her house." I made a face.

"How bad?"

"Almost-kicked-out-of-the-house bad."

"That bad, huh?" he nodded.

"Yep. Are you going to ask her to move in with us?"

"I think I will but not now, later tonight."

"I love you secretive mode."

"I know, me too!" I said as excited as a kid with a candy bar.

I turned around and went upstairs to find Miley studying at my desk. She sensed my presence and without turning around she said:

"I missed you."

"That was my plan." I said as I approached her and hugged her from behind.

"Home wasn't so homey?"

"Yep. But I don't want to talk about it.tonight you got the sponsorship and you're happy. Let's celebrate." She said getting up and pulling me down to the bed.

"I'd love too. Keep that in mind for later, now we have to get ready Matt and Sally will be here soon and I have to tell them the big news."

"Whatever. I'll go help Oliver in the kitchen." Miley said leaving the room.

Thirty minutes later I joined Miley, Oliver, Matt and Sally in the living room. I was wearing blue surfer shorts and a dark blue T-shirt, casual clothing as I called.

"Hey people! Glad you came." I said hugging Sally and Matt. When I hugged Matt he said to my ear.

"Lil stop driving me crazy." I smiled and ignored his comment.

"So Lils what happened? Why are we here?" Sally asked. I set down on the couch near Miley and laced our fingers together.

"First I want to say that we can hire people to work with us on the video because the sponsorship came true and maybe we'll have more investors." At this Matt and Sally hugged and I jumped out off the couch so Sally and I could do our happy dance we did in high school.

"There's more?" Matt asked me.

"Yes. There is Matthew. Next Friday you and Sally are going to my parents' house. We're gonna have dinner with them. Daddy wants to talk about the project, Mom misses you Sally and it seems you have to talk some sense into my brother Jamie's head."

"Me? Why?"

"Daddy thinks you are a good influence since you're young and rich but has a conscious mind."

"Ok. So Matt gets to be the better guy?"

"Sally you're my best friend you already have your place in my family. Matt has to prove to them he deserves to be friends with me."

"I do know how hard it is… Mr. T. can give you a lot to work with." Oliver said. He had to travel with Daddy and Jamie to play golf before we moved in. "I still can't play golf! That man took my talent away!" We all laughed.

I saw that a good vibe was on the air so I cleared my throat to get theirs attention.

"I'm not finished. Now on the major reason I called you all here. I wanted Andrew and Luke to be here but they are out of town so…"

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Miley spoke for the first time. I held her hand.

"Guys, you know I'm a very rational person even though I can be emotional too. The thing is, I love Miley and we're together as you all know…" I looked at her and she was getting nervous "Miles I know it may sound too soon and stuff but I want you to move in with me." Oliver cleared his throat "Ok. Ollie and I want you to move in with us. Your life will get easier and I won't miss you so much." She stood up and kissed me and then hugged Oliver.

"I would love to. Thanks you guys."

"So you're really taking this seriously Lils?" Sally asked.

"Yes. I am. She needs to start over without her family pressuring her."

"So you're like, married?" Matt asked me.

"No but I'd like to think we're getting there someday." I said smiling at Miley who was talking to Oliver. Matt scooted closer to me.

"This won't change anything; I won't give up on you."

"Whatever Matt." I brought Miley closer to me and hugged her from behind my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for listening to me and for support me. Now let's eat and celebrate the good news!"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12... Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: still stands**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

The days flew away and soon it was Friday. Day of the family dinner. Since I – Oliver and I invited Miley to move in with us our schedule had been hectic. I only got a glimpse of them right before I went to bed. The filming schedule is keeping me busy almost six hours and I had to quit my job. Matt has been flirting, trying to get some from me but with no result. Miley has been a little too quiet for my taste since she moved in. At first I blamed it on school but I'm now getting suspicious. Because of the dinner Matt, Sally and I decided to cancel what we had planned for the documentary for the day. So after classes I went home on my skateboard. Oliver and Miley were in the living room studying.

"Hey guys!" I said getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"L.T!" Oliver shouted, eyes fixed on his books.

"Babe you're home early what happened?" Miley said giving me a peck on the lips.

"So I take you're not happy to see me in daylight anymore?" I joked.

"That's not it. I'm happy. But it doesn't change the fact that this is abnormal."

"We cancelled work today."

"Why? Sally has to go to a shoe sale or something?" Oliver said we all laughed.

"Funny. But no. We're going to my parents' house tonight."

"Right. The big fancy family dinner!" I nodded. Ollie said and Miley made a face.

"Yeah. That stupid thing is tonight? I was hoping to be with you tonight." She whined.

"Miley is there a problem?" I said sitting on the coffee table to make eye contact with her.

"Its just that…" she turned her face away. "just forget it ok."

"I'm just gonna go clean my room " Oliver made an excuse to leave the room.

"Talk to me babe." I said holding her face. "What's going on?"

"Lilly, this dinner tonight. Your Dad being all excited in meeting Matthew and showing J.T how great he is. I just think they will want you to be with him and I can see Matt is still in love with you. I'm sorry Lil, but I don't want you to go tonight."

"Miles… my parents know me better than that to try to plan my marriage with Matt. After Lucas, they won't ever do it again. If you doubt me, ask Oliver."

"I don't know Lilly I don't trust Marshall."

"Then don't. Trust me. Even better, come with me. Come with me to dinner." She pondered a little. I gave her my pleading eyes.

"Ok. So how are you going to justify my presence?"

"Go as my date. As my girlfriend."

"ARE YOU INSANE? Your parents would freak."

"No they won't. In fact, they might get really happy for me. And if they do freak, so what?"

"You are completely crazy you know that?"

"I know and you're coming with me tonight." I said taking my cell phone from my pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling my mom." The phone rang a few times before she answered "Hey ma. Listen I have one more, no, two more people coming to dinner tonight."

"Wonderful Lillian. Who are they?"

"Oliver and Miley."

"That girl you took to Tree Hill? Is she feeling better?"

"That's the one. Yes, she's much better. So we'll be there at seven okay?

"Sure sweetheart. See you tonight."

"Bye ma," and I shut my phone. "There. Problem solved. Now let's go chose our outfits for tonight."

"Now I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

"Miley, you're dating me not them. Now c'mon." I said pulling her upstairs. "Ollie, you're going with us to dinner, be ready by six." I shouted at his bedroom door. He yelled an 'ok' back.

* * *

And my whole afternoon was spent looking at Miley dressing in every single dress she had until we found the perfect one. A black halter dress. It hugged her in the right places, it gave away a little cleavage but not too much and it wasn't long, in one word: classy. My wardrobe choice was easy, because I've been thinking about it all week. A blue half sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and heels. The necklace mom gave me last Christmas would complete my charm. At five-thirty I was ready and went to Ollie's room. I knew he wasn't close to ready.

"Ollie. Let me see you."

"Get out Lils I'm not ready."

"Ok. Just wear something presentable."

Twenty minutes Oliver came downstairs in one of his nice polo shirts and jeans. Just like J.T would be dressed that night. When Miley came downstairs my jaw dropped. I saw her in that dress before, but now she had make up and a gorgeous necklace on.

"Wow!" Oliver said.

"Wow is right. Miley you're stunning."

"You're not so bad yourself. I love what you're wearing. You look hot in these jeans and the necklace and the make up and hair. You're gorgeous tonight Lil."

"I'm glad you liked it."

We parted to my old house. We got there at the same time Matt and Sally. As we stepped out of the car they came to greet us.

"Lilly you're looking great tonight."

"Thank you Sal, you are looking good too." I said to my best friend.

"Sal are you sure you don't want a boyfriend? Because I could be yours right here, right now!" Oliver said

"EW! Oken, you're cute, but your lines are lame!" she said and we laughed.

"Lilly, normally you're hot but tonight you're gorgeous." Matt said checking me out.

"Funny. I said the same thing to her." Miley said holding my hand. Matt's face fell.

"Wow, Miley you are stunning." Sally said to her I made a 'told ya' face.

"Ok. Enough with the compliments." I said knocking on the door. My parents promptly opened the door.

"Lillian I missed you so much." My mom said engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too, ma." I said straightening myself.

"Sally you look great." My father said hugging her.

"Thanks Mr. Truscott." She said stepping aside so the others could get in.

"Oliver, long time no see!" My father said happily.

"Yeah. Mr. T. I've been busy with school." Dad smiled at Ollie's excuse.

"Mom, dad these are Matthew Marshall and Miley Stewart." I said while they shared hand shakes and greetings. "Matt is on the project with me and Miley… uh… Miley is my girlfriend."

"So Miley is family now?!" My mom said engulfing Miley in a hug.

"Welcome to the family Miley." My dad said. Miley was shocked how well my parents took the news.

* * *

During dinner, we talked about a lot of things. Dad got to know Matt a little more and they talked about the documentary. Somewhere during desert a weird subject started between my dad and Matt. Here's what I heard when I stopped talking to my friends and listened to them:

"Sir, Thank you for the money you invested in our project. I know you're doing this for us and you don't know how grateful I am. I just want you to know I love Lillian very much and I'd do anything to make her happy."

"I appreciate your loyalty and friendship to my daughter but I don't see your point in this conversation."

"The point is, I really love your daughter and working with her is perfect. When I first thought of doing this project I didn't imagine she would quit her job to do it and when she did we became closer. I'd like thank you and to ask you for support."

"Again, I'm not quite understanding you young man. What do you need my support for?"

"Sir. I love your daughter as I said. I want to be her boyfriend and I want you to support me." My dad made a face at him and quickly glanced at me and nodded.

At this point I was exploding. Miley's face was red with hate and I bet if she wasn't so polite she'd already have killed Matt.

"Matthew. I believe that beautiful young lady sitting beside my daughter is her girlfriend as Lilly said to me and my wife earlier."

"Sir. Please, that girl. A girl? This is just some phase. She'll pass. I want to marry Lillian. I want her to give birth to my children."

"Marshall, I think it is very noble of you. But still, my daughter has a girlfriend which by the way they look at each other she loves her very much and the feeling is mutual. I don't see a reason you need my support. I support Lilly and her decisions. I think, in fact I know that she would never marry or be the mother of such a bigoted man as you are."

"But sir you don't understand…" my dad cut him off .

"Oh, I understand just fine Mr. Marshall. Now you listen to me and listen to me good 'cos I won't repeat it: If you bother my daughter or her girlfriend in any way, you're going to regret it so I suggest you don't. Now let's just pretend you didn't say those words and continue working on your project like you're supposed to." Matt nodded with his head down. "Marshall?" Matt looked up "I got my eyes on you, don't be stupid!" Dad looked at me and Miley and smiled. We smiled back at him.

"So Miley, what did my daughter do to you? I mean we all know Lilly is not easy to deal with."

"She is a great friend and it all started from there." She said squeezing my hand under the table.

"Miley know that you're always welcomed in our house. Making Lilly-pad happy you make us happy."

"DADDY! You sounded just like Luke!" We all laughed at that.

Soon enough dinner was over and we went home.

"I didn't know your parents were so cool Lil." Miley said when we reached the porch to our house.

"I know I love them so much."

"You never got to spend a weekend with them. They're insanely lovely." Oliver said. We eyed him suspiciously. "Man I'm beginning to talk like a girl. I need to go out more." He said going upstairs.

"Night Ollie!" we said in unison, entering our room.

I yawned "Are you tired?" Miley asked.

"Just a little. Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you about how amazingly hot my girlfriend is and how I had to behave tonight to not jump her in front of her friends and family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." She said with her hands on my waist.

"You know, my girl was also hot tonight. But I can control myself and wait until we're home to jump her." I said my arms around her neck.

"Lillian Truscott. I love you. I love you very much. Sometimes I don't think I can handle one second without you." She said looking into my eyes. A tear came down my face.

"I love you too Miles. You amaze me every day and I don't want this to end." I kissed her with all my love, it begun a little rough but evolved to a sweet, loving and soft kiss. She pulled apart.

"Ok. Let's change and go to bed I'm tired." She was going to the closet.

"Hey." I held her arm, she looked at me. "It's not a school night, I don't have to work tomorrow and I know you're not tired. You're just trying to control yourself so I don't feel embarrassed." I let go of her arm and went to the bathroom to change. When I got back she was on the bed.

"You're right. But you can't blame me for it. Lil. You're hot and I love you!"

"So, take me." She looked at me dumbfounded. "I want to be with you in every single way and if I can remember, that's the only thing we didn't do."

"Lil. Are you sure? I mean it's a big step for both of us and even bigger for you."

"Miley, you won't be my first." She looked disappointed. "No. I mean, at sex. You're not my first time. You know Lucas was. You're my first girl though. And I'm just as nervous as if it was my first time because it's you and I love you so. But don't be scared or afraid to hurt me. I'm a big girl, even though my friends think…" She kissed me.

"Lil, you're rambling. And I love the fact you're nervous. But a tip for future references, don't ever list your hook ups again. Because now, I have to make up for most of my class, Luke and Oliver."

"And I'm sure you'll be better then them all hon." I said kissing her cheek.

"Why is that?" planting small kisses down my neck.

"You just have to wait and see." I captured her mouth in mine and kissed her softly. And things went pretty well from that.

* * *

Saturday I loved Saturdays. Even more when I got to sleep late with Miley near me. But Oliver seems like he hates weekends, he was downstairs playing his bass guitar with the amp on. I wanted to kill him, but I was in comfortable position '_maybe later' _I thought. Then I remembered I could call him. So I did.

"Stop the noise Oken!"

"Lil, are you at home?"

"Yes, I'm upstairs with Miley just be quiet please."

"Sorry." But it was too late. Miley was awake now despite my efforts to keep her sleeping.

"Hey babe." She said stretching herself.

"Hey dear." She looked over me to see the clock on the nightstand. "You're up early for a Saturday morning."

"I know, stupid Oken was jamming his bass guitar and woke me up." I said like a little kid.

"Awww poor baby, come here… Miley will take care of you." I snuggles closer to her and my head rested against her chest.

"I wish I could stay the whole day like this. But I'm starving Miles."

"I know, nothing comes between Lilly and food. Just get up already."

"Good morning girls."

"Morning Oliver." Miley said.

"I was a little scared last night, you know?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I heard people screaming I thought someone had entered the house, but then it hit me. That you two are dating and things happen." We were now beet red while Oliver was laughing.

"Yes, Oliver if you must now, Miley and I had sex last night and it was awesome. And that's all you need to know." Miley was holding her face in her hands.

"Ok. Girls, no problem with that but keep it quiet next time or kick me out before." He laughed. "Anyway, tonight there's this party at the Peter's house. So I won't be home 'til tomorrow."

"Party at Peter's? Man I love his parties! It's always something fun, with lots of people, lots of _hot guys_ and free booze." I was so excited I forgot Miley was right next to me.

She tapped my shoulder "Hot guys, Lillian?" I gave her a small smile.

"I can't lie, Miles they are hot. But now I only have eyes for my smiley-Miley." I said giving her a little peck on her nose.

"If you like it so much, we should go. I've never been to a college party before. You get to have fun and I get to show you off. It's a win-win situation."

"Ok. So put on your party mode because tonight! We're gonna rock the house!"

"Is she always like this when it comes to parties?"

"Oh yeah and you've seen nothing yet." Oliver said to her.

"This should be good." She said more to herself than to me but I smiled at the fact that she was going to the party with me.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: still Stands**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was completely crazy. Dinner was incredibly good. I never thought Lilly's parents were so cool about her dating a girl. They treated me with respect and like family even her brother James was nice to me, he actually hugged me and called me 'sis'. Mr. T. giving that butt-face Matthew Marshall a piece of his mind and defend our relationship 'Way to go Mr. T!' and finally the end of my magical night… Lilly and I… well, went all the way. I think I'm in heaven. But suddenly I woke up in a different place because I innocently suggested that we should go to party. I had no idea how college parties were I was bound to find out the worst way.

It was crowded. When we got to Peter's house things had been going on for a couple of hours. There were couples making out in every corner of the house, drunken kids on the lawn and skanks grinding and humping theirs boyfriends or random guys in the living room. I met some of my friends in a very different way. I was holding Lilly's hand so tight she had to complain.

"Miley, you're hurting my hand." Lilly whispered.

"Sorry, I'm just making sure you won't leave me."

She looked where my eyes were and she said, "Do you want to dance?"

"No. but you can if you want."

"Sure. Just sit here, I'll be right back." She said grabbing Ollie's hand.

She made me sat in a bean bag in a corner of the room and ran to the 'dance floor' with Oliver. They started dancing to the bit and I was looking, admiring my gorgeous girlfriend. '_Man, the girl sure can dance I didn't knew she could dance like this.'_ After a while Oliver went out to get a drink or something and she was dancing with some guys from my class, as far as I could see they were the ones she told me about during lunch that day. I was having fun seeing her happy and enjoying a good time. The guys started to find theirs partners for the night and Lilly remained on the dance floor. She would dance provocatively towards me sometimes and I just smiled at her. Soon a guy that was apparently behind me the whole time made his way to the dance floor and started dancing with Lilly who had been dancing with some girls for a while now. Things were ok, until the guy started to touch my girlfriend in places even I wouldn't touch during a dance. Oliver saw everything and approached me.

"Miley, I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea." Oliver whispered in my ear.

"How do you know that?" I yelled at him

"You want to bitch slap the guy who's dancing with L.T. I'm telling you: not a good idea.

Lilly knows how to get rid of people like this." He said taking a sip of his drink. I haven't and a drink since Jessica. It's because of the meds. You're not supposed to drink while you're taking anti-depressants and I didn't know that before.

He was right, she said something to the guy's ear and he apologized and vanished in the crowd. _I have to stop being so insecure._ Lilly made her way back to me. A slow song started.

"Are you sure you don't wanna dance with me?" She said extending her hand. I thought a little.

"Let's dance" I said confidently. We started dancing to the song. I kissed her neck.

"This feels so good and right. Like the universe has found its balance."

"You are _so_ mushy." She laughed. "But I know what you mean." I felt her smiling. I loved the song but I am such a bone head when it comes to this stuff I had to ask. "Lil, do you know this song?"

"Yeah. It's called 'Everything' by Fefe Dobson."

"It's beautiful."

"Not as much as my girl."

"See? Mushy again!" I laughed in her ear.

Soon the music was over and loud and dance music was playing again. We danced until she called Oliver and told him to stay with me because she needed a drink. Oliver got distracted with one girl and I continued dancing. Soon enough guys were trying to get all over me, but I got rid of them. I was enjoying myself when a girl started dancing with me tried to make some conversation.

"Hey. You're new here."

"Yeah. I'm a freshman. You?"

"Me too. You're in one of my classes. Anatomy."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Rachel. You're Miley, right?"

"Right. How do you know?"

"When I like someone I want to know something about them." I was blushing. She got closer and closer I was starting to panic but kept my cool it wasn't the first time girls hit on me.

"Eh… uh… I have a girlfriend."

"Don't be silly, I know. I just happen to not be a jealous person."

"I mean really, she's here." I saw over her shoulder that Lilly was coming back and I saw that she had spotted us.

"I don't care sweetie, just kiss me already and let's make out somewhere" She was holding me forcefully and trying to kiss me.

"What's going on here?" That was my Lilly, right on time.

"So you're her girlfriend?"

"Yes I am and why are you so close to my girlfriend?" Lilly said trying to get me out of her grip.

"I want to kiss her and do to her what you don't." Rachel said.

"That's it. Get lost right now!" Lilly yelled while trying to push the girl away.

"Are you threatening me?" _Ugh! Can't she take a hint!_

"Are you deaf or dumb? Uh… maybe both! Get the freaking hell outta my face or I'll beat you up," Lilly yelled. I've never seen her like this, she's angrier than she was with Matt during dinner.

"Lilly bear, calm down." I tried to slow her down a bit.

"Yeah, _Lilly bear_ if you're good enough you can just join us." Lilly groaned.

I knew Lilly was exploding. She threw her drink in the girl's face so she could release me, then she punched the girl and slapped her face and when the girl fell she kicked her stomach. Lilly was uncontrollable so Oliver came to help me to stop her.

"You don't get near my girl again, d'ya hear me? You stupid freshman!"

"Lilly stop it! She's already hurt."

"Oliver, let me go!"

"Let's get out of here."

He carried her to the car and only when we got there did she calmed herself.

"Lilly. Calm down. She learned her lesson." Oliver said.

"Lilly why did you beat that girl?" I said caressing her cheek, my hand tangled in her hair.

"Because she was taking you away from me. And because she asked for it." She started to cry, hard.

"Lilly bear, no one is taking me from you. I love you; you don't have to be insecure." I kissed her cheek to reassurance and hugged her.

"But she was flirting with you and you were enjoying." I wiped her tears away.

"That's what you thought? No, babe that's not it. She was telling me she's in one of my classes. When she started flirting I told her I had a girlfriend then she grabbed me and I saw you and you know the rest." I hugged her again.

"So you weren't into her?" She said

"Lillian Truscott, my heart belongs to you and no one else." I kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer to me.

"Good. Now I want to get out of here. Oliver you coming?" We parted form the embrace.

"Nah! You guys go, I'll stay and have some beers and babes!"

"Ok. Bye Ollie!"

We drove away from the noise and the party. Lilly was silent and very quiet looking out of the window.

"Hey. You're kinda active when it comes to parties huh?"

"Yeah. You know I love sports and dance is one of my favorite activities besides skateboarding."

"You have some great moves. And if you allow me to say you looked pretty hot too." She laughed.

"Miley. I could be the worst dancer in the history of world and you'd still think I'm hot!?

"Cocky much, Truscott?" I said parking the car in our driveway. She laughed again but remained silent.

The rest of that night was pretty dull. We entered the house; we took a shower – together, but with no emotion – and went to sleep. I was a little mad that she thought I was going to leave her for that girl, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, I guess I could say I tasted my own medicine since I was always like that with Matt. I was also thrilled that she kicked that girl's butt for me. You could say I'm a walking contradiction.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hey folks... I want to thank you for all the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. :P.**

**A shout out to my friends: J.S Jamesbrooke, turn.me.on, Truscott. **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I completely freaked out at the party the other day. I've never been good with people hitting on my love interests. Once I bitch slapped a girl for Lucas. But that night I kicked that skinny freshman's butt, I could tell Miley was mad at me, actually for days she gave a cold treatment, but I knew that she was also happy I did it.

The fact is we couldn't stay focused on one event anymore. Our lives were moving fast and soon the month was over.

Miley has been living with me for one and a half months now. Do you remember I told you her mom liked me. Well, she still does. She didn't know the truth about us. So one day, I came home early from school. Oliver and Miley had some lab project to work on and I had the house for myself. The video project had been draining all my energy. I took a long shower, poured a glass of wine and went to the porch with my favorite poetry book. _Leaves of grass _by_ Walt Whitman._ A person came closer to me.

"Lilly, I didn't know you liked Whitman."

"Hey Mrs. S! I love him, he was a fighter."

"Do you know where I can find my daughter?"

"She's stuck in the lab this afternoon. Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. It's just… since she moved out she hasn't been around."

"She and Oliver have been pretty busy lately. I only see them once right before we go to bed and in the morning."

"We had a big argument before you invited her to move in with you. I'm worried, but she doesn't answer my calls."

"Mrs. S. She's doing great. No need to worry."

"I know you didn't approve of her relationship with that Jessica girl and I appreciate your help and your attempts to make her normal again."

"Just want the best for Miley. She's one of my top priorities and her well being is my main concern. That's why I invited her to live here."

"Thank you Lilly. It means a lot. I know we don't do her good fighting about her sexuality but we can't accept it. I hope she gets the support she needs from you. You're a good friend." She gave me a hug.

Miley and Oliver come from the driveway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Hi there Mrs. S!" Oliver spoke.

"Hi Oliver." Oliver left the porch running into the house.

"I miss you dear." Mrs. S said.

"If you weren't so uptight I could still be living with you." Miley retorted.

"I know Miley, but I really think you're better off living with Lilly." the older woman stated.

"You think?" Miley said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. Lilly is a wonderful young lady and she can help you more than I can."

"Thanks" I said shyly. Miley glanced at me.

"And besides, she can introduce you to some cute guys such as that gorgeous son of the Marshall's and who knows?" Miley got mad at that comment, I guess her mom's suggestion about the Marshall family got her fuming but that's when I realized her mom didn't know about us.

"Mom. Listen, Lilly surely is a wonderful person, indeed, she's one of the most adorable people I've ever met. She won't be able to set me up with Matt Marshall or some other guy for that matter because I'm already seeing someone." She looked at me for reassurance. I nodded.

"Miley Stewart you're not back with that Kayla girl are you?" the older woman said in an angry tone.

"No Mom. Lilly and I are dating." Mrs. S's mouth dropped.

"What?" I had to say something. I was receiving daggers from her eyes.

"Mrs. S I'm sorry if you don't like me anymore, but I love your daughter and I'd do anything for her and her happiness as I told you before, she's my top priority."

"Lilly, how could you? I trusted you. I thought you were on my side."

"MOM! There are no SIDES! I love Lilly and she loves me." I held Miley's hand.

"I guess I should leave you alone to talk." I said going for the door.

"No Lilly, I want you here. You're my girlfriend and I'm not going to pretend you're not just because my mother can't accept that."

"Fair enough. So I'll leave. Miley, call me or at least call your brother and grandmother, they miss you."

Mrs. S. went away stomping her feet and swearing.

"She's such a bitch!" Miley said.

"Miles, she's your mother."

"But she is a bitch. She can't accept me. She doesn't care about me." Miley stated while sitting down.

"She cares about you; she just doesn't want to be involved. I understand her, just be patient, she may not come around, but she'll make an effort to not lose you."

"Whatever. Now I want to know, how was your day?" She gave me a smile and changed the subject.

"Fine. No great events, just came home from school, and was reading when your mom appeared."

"And…" she urged me to keep talking.

"And for my surprise, she just said lovely things to me until I realized she didn't know about us."

"Yeah. About that…" She tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. I just wish she could treat me well. I love your family, I don't want to give them up."

"Me either. By the way, I met J.T today, he said your father wants us to join them for breakfast tomorrow." She said holding my hand and pulling me to sit on her lap.

"This can't be good."

"Why?" she looked at me, with widened eyes.

"Dad is a very busy man. He only schedules morning family meetings when things are utterly important. But he's also a funny man, so it may be just one of his jokes."

"Lil, your family is weird sometimes." she said resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Yes. We are weird. But we respect each others choices and habits, no offense."

"None taken."

* * *

After the conversation. Miley and I spent some time together. Later that night she had to go back to school and I had some time to think about what happened. So I decided to go with my feelings and go over her parents' house. I called before actually and her mom said I could come over. I was nervous but I had to prove my point.

"Lilly I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today." Mrs. S told me.

"No problem Mrs. S. I totally understand your reaction. I didn't know you weren't aware of Miley and my relationship."

"I really like you Lilly. You're a fine woman. I know you can take care of my crazy daughter." I laughed at her comment.

"I just want you to see that Miley fights you because she wants you to care about her. You don't have to agree with everything she does. Nobody will. Not even me. But if you show her you're there for her in other aspects, she'll come around."

"Since I first met you I knew that was something different about you, Lillian." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you are reasonable. When Miley told me she was moving in with you I threw my cares away because I knew how responsible and caring you are. I never meant to be rude or to offend you. I'm sorry." I knew in her eyes she meant it.

"Mrs. S. I love your daughter but before we got together I was already in love with your whole family and I think it would be a shame for me to lose you all and for you to lose Miley. I understand you don't support our choice, but please try to see us as friends and talk to your daughter so you don't lose her. She misses her family very much. And I miss it too."

"Ok. We're going to take baby steps and see how we behave. OK?" I nodded and smiled. She came next to me and embraced me. "You are very brave. I admire you for doing this."

"I just want to set things right and to make my friends happy."

"You should be a lawyer. You have pretty convincing ways." She said smiling.

"It's all about the love, Mrs. S. all about the love."

* * *

When I got home Oliver, Miley and Andrew were having dinner.

"'S up bitch? Where have you been?" Andrew greeted me.

"Places. Nice to see you too, lil' whore."

"Guys, you know that the way you treat each other is weird right?" Oliver pointed out.

"Oh please, bite me little pimp!" Andrew told Ollie.

"Why Ollie gets compliments when Lil only gets your bad words?" Miley inquired I smiled.

"Hello! He's a guy, I like guys. You do the math." Andy stated the obvious.

"Anyway. I'm going upstairs and take a shower you guys have fun." I said making my way to the stairs.

"Lil wait, I'll go with you." Miley said getting up.

"Now who's going to have fun?" Oliver said and we all laughed.

* * *

In the bedroom, "So babe, where have you been?" Miley asked.

"I told you, places."

"Why are you so secretive?" Miley said sitting on our bed.

"Maybe because I want to think about what I've done."

"And what have you done?" She said in a playful tone.

"Things."

"To who?" Miley asked again by now we were both laughing.

"Someone."

"Lilly, are you cheating on me?" she stomped her feet.

"It depends."

"On what?" She asked I laughed.

"On what you classify as cheating."

"Can you please be more specific?" She was getting a little angry.

"I guess you have to answer the question first honey."

"Question? What question?" A confused Miley asked.

"The question I just asked you."

"You didn't ask any questions. Don't turn this on me so we change the subject! I ask the questions around here Truscott." Pointing her finger at me.

"Miles, I really need a shower." She made a suggestive look "alone."

"You're no fun." she pouted.

"I'll be later, right now I just need a shower."

* * *

After the shower Miley was on our bed talking to Andy when I entered the room again

"Lezzy Lilly. Are you cheating on your gorgeous girlfriend?" Andrew inquired

"What? NO!"

"So why did you play confusing-turnover with Stewart?" Andy continued with the questions.

"I told her I needed to think about what've done. I'm still doing it."

"So you are going at it with someone else." Miley stated.

"Is it a girl? It's guy?" Miley asked. I looked down.

"OH MY GOD it is a guy!" Andy said in his most expressive way.

"Is it Luke?" Miley kept asking. I shook my head.

"Is it that hottie from the library?" Andrew asked again. I shook my head again.

"Please don't tell me it's Matt Marshall, Lilly you know how I hate him!" I looked up. Miley went nuts "How could you Lillian… I loved you and you went behind my back…" I cut her off.

"It's your mom." She stopped and froze.

"Crazy-weird-hot-skater-girlfriend say what?" I loved when she did that.

"I was with your mom. I went to your house to talk to her about today."

"Ok. That is my cue, bye lezzy! Love you. M, call me!" Andrew exited the room.

"I just went there and talked to her. We're ok now. Just give her sometime and then go talk to her. I don't want us to lose your family."

"Ok. I won't ask anymore. I'll cool down, think a little and go to talk to her." Miley told me in her promise tone.

"You'll have to promise to behave. You are way too emotional and resentful when it comes to your mom and she just wants you to be happy."

"I know. And I just want you. So come here and kiss me already!" she said smiling.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The next day: Beep beep beep.

"Lil. Wake up. We have to be at your parents' in an hour." Miley said nudging me.

"Ten more minutes."

"No. Now. Get up! UP UP UP!" Miley was bouncing on the bed.

"Babe we have to be there like… in fifty-six minutes, ten minutes won't make a difference."

"Lillian Truscott, get your lazy cute little butt out of that bed or I'll get the water bucket." She threatened.

"Miles, just because that threat your dad made got _you_ outta bed doesn't mean it's going to work on me."

Point is, after banter, threats and a few kisses I managed to get up. We reached my old house on time. When we entered my parents and brother were in the kitchen talking loudly and happy.

"Morning Mom, Dad, J.T"

"Lilly, Miley I'm glad you came." My mom said hugging us.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. T! Thanks for the invite."

"Oh, Miley, It was not an invitation. You're family, so it's an obligation." J.T said while shaking hands with Miley

"James, behave!" My mom hissed.

"So Daddy why are we here?"

"I wanted to see my little girl and her beautiful girlfriend in the morning is it so bad?" Dad said in a hurtful tone.

"Oh this is going to be expensive and huge."

"Lillian don't be so sarcastic. We really wanted to see you two." Mom said while giving me a look.

"And… I wanted to tell you that this year we are going to travel during Christmas break." Dad finished.

"Where's the news in that, we always do. We go to Tree Hill."

"That's the deal big sis. We're leaving the country this year." J.T said. I set down.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"We're going to Brazil. Natal to be more specific." Dad informed.

"Natal in English means Christmas. Dad had a client from there and he invited us over for the holidays. I Googled it and I found out it was an U.S Army camp during World War II and that it is one of the most beautiful cities in the country." James gave me the whole info.

"You actually did research?" Miley asked laughing.

"We are taking you two with us and we wanted to tell you that." Dad said smiling.

"So what do you say, girls?" Mom was very excited about it.

"I'm in if Miley is."

"Well, how can I say no to an international trip? Of course I'm in." My parents came and hugged us.

"Great. I'll call my assistant and have him book us on a flight. We leave a week before Christmas. Is that alright with you?" We nodded and Daddy started to tell some jokes while we ate. Even tough Christmas was a couple months away. It already felt like it was Christmas day during that breakfast.

* * *

**There. A new one. Now you review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers so far... Keep reading people good things are coming... **

**Thanks to all my friends... you're really great too. :D **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I love the Truscott's! They are so understanding, united and involved. Kayla's family was cool with her but they didn't like that I joined them on their 'family time'. The Truscott's are taking me to spend Christmas in another country, how awesome is that? Now I just have to talk to my mom. Lilly talked to me and I understood what she meant. I just hoped Mom would be cool with me.

The days passed – now it had been three days since breakfast at Mr. and Mrs. T house – I studied a lot, thought about the conversation with my mom and got to see Lilly a little. She's stuck with the video project. Which I'm not happy about it because she's spending the nights in Matt's dorm due the editing process and theirs schedules, so I only get a glimpse of her in the campus main library where she goes religiously everyday to study between filming.

I called her and I only got her voice mail '_Hey, This Lilly T. If you're hearing this I'm busy or sleeping. Just say a word, I'll call you back'. _ I hung up and entered the library. I knew where she liked to hide to study. I was right, she was in the back, the place was secret to hundred of students and it had a sacred silence. She had her back to me, so I approached slowly and whispered in her ear

"Whatcha reading?"

"Aristotle's Poetics. Hey you!" she answered turning around.

"Hi. What's it about?"

"Drama genres. Mainly tragedy and comedy." she said closing the book.

"Is it good?"

"Yes. But Miles, really. I don't want to talk about what I'm studying while you're here. In fact, I won't talk at all." She said cupping my cheek pulling me close to a kiss.

"Hey. Stop it right there lady." I said pressing one finger on her lips. "It's not that easy I'm not a common girl, ya know?"

"Oh I know, you're _my_ girl." She said kissing my cheek. "How come you're not in class?" She checked her watch.

"Well, If you're not happy to see me I can go away and you'll have to wait 'til god-knows-when to see me like this again."

"No. I'm not complaining. I just don't want you cutting class to see me." She said holding me by the wrist.

"Don't flatter yourself _Lillian_. One of my classes was canceled."

"Ok. Tell me, how have you been?" She said letting me go and folding her arms.

"Missing you. And you? Are you having fun with Matt?"

"Stewart. Don't get me started." She warned.

"It's just a question and there's no double meaning."

"No. I'm not having fun with Matt. He's acting so professional that it's kinda boring being around him." She said smiling.

"Good. Professionalism, we like that. How's the video going?"

"Editing we'll be finished by the end of the week. I'll be able to sleep at home again." she winked at me.

"Awesome."

"I know what you mean. I miss my bed." She made an upset face.

"You miss _your bed?_"

"Yep. I'm sleeping on Matt's couch and it's not comfortable at all!" she pouting.

"So you don't miss me at all?"

"Miley c'mon! You know I miss you more than anything. It's awful to wake up and not have you beside me, but believe me, we wouldn't fit on Matt's couch!" I laughed.

"Lilly you're funny. But you're not off the hook for being funny. My vengeance will be evil."

"Yea and what are you going to do?" she challanged me.

"Things."

"Oohh Lilly likey!" we laughed.

"C'mere you silly!" I gave her a kiss _oh my I miss those lips._ She answered quite quickly and hungrily deepening the kiss. After a while I pulled away for breathing matters.

"I gotta go, Lil."

"Why? Stay. Please." she pleaded.

"I have to be at the lab in five minutes and you have to study."

"Miles, please… I'm begging you. This is the longest I got to see you in the last three days." she whined.

"I know that's why I came here to see you, silly but in a couple of days we'll have time to do a lot more."

"You promise?" using her baby voice

"I promise. Now, I really have to go." I kissed her forehead.

"Ok. Bye. I love you." She said in a defeated tone.

"Hey" I said lifting her chin and looking in her eyes "Later. I promise." She nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you L.T."

* * *

After that I ran to the lab where I learned I had to go on a trip to represent the professor I assisted. Oliver was going to take charge of the lab since we were both assistants and the professor had to travel for family problems. It was going to be nice, a week in a convention with some of the other students that worked in the lab with me. Until I learned something that was not going to make Lilly happy.

"Miles, here is the itinerary, the tickets and your reservation for the congress. Plus, you have a list of the students that are going with you. Some of them are in our anatomy class."

"Thanks Ollie. You rock." I said checking the papers he gave me. "Did you take the trash out?"

"Of course. You did the dishes?" He asked.

"You bet." I was looking at the other students names and I glanced at Oliver who looked nervous. "There's something you want to tell me, Ollie?"

"That girl from the party. She's going too." I ran my eyes to the paper and saw her name Rachel. Oh great, now I'll have to be worried and talk to Lilly about it. She won't be happy, for sure.

"Oliver, I cannot believe. You have to go in my place."

"Miley, we got you the plane tickets, the subscription you can't back out. Besides, Mr. Witter trusts only you to represent him in this thing. There's no turning back."

"What about Lilly? She'll flip out when she learns I'll spend a week in New York with Rachel."

"There'll be other people too. She'll be fine." he assured me

"Have you met Lilly? I mean Lilly 'jealous girlfriend' mode Lilly?

"Ok. You got a point. But she trusts you doesn't she?" he was trying to reassure me again.

"I guess so."

"She'll be cool." He said _I truly hope so_ I thought.

After leaving the lab I went home with Oliver. We were having dinner when my cell buzzed indicating a new text.

_Babe I miss you soooo much. I wish you could be here. _

_Luv ya_

_Xxx – lil._

I texted her back.

_Miss u too. Can't wait til Friday._

_Xxx – smiley_

"Did you tell her about the trip?" Oliver asked from the kitchen.

"No. I'll tell her when I see her." He nodded and my phone buzzed again.

_U know what?Screw this. Come over! Now!_

_xx-lil_

"She's gotta be kidding!" I said aloud without not even noticing.

_Be there in 20' R U sure?_

_xx-smiley_

She answered quickly.

_Positive. I wanna go home to u. come pick me up._

_Lil._

"Oliver, I'm going to pick Lilly up at Matt's." I shouted.

"Great. I'll hang out with Peter and the guys. You have the house to yourselves. Have fun!" He said with his mouth full of food.

"Once again Ollie, you rock!"

I went there flying because I knew we're going to have a big conversation.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Well I was missing home but most of all I was missing Miley. Our quick encounters in the library were good but today she spent quite sometime with me and it made me ache with the feeling of missing her. She got to Matt's dorm very fast. I left Sally taking care of the editing tonight and ran to the car waiting for me outside.

"Hey love." She saluted me with a peck on the lips.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"Where to?" she grabbed and kissed my left hand.

"Miley please take me home. This instant." I commanded.

"Your wish is my command." And we left the dorm parking lot.

Soon enough we arrived home. I went upstairs and took a shower. When I got out of the bathroom she was waiting for me in our bed. Concern in her eyes. Which confused me a little.

"Lil, we need to talk." Ok. _Nothing good comes after this sentence _I thought.

"Ok. What's up?"

"When you come home on Friday I won't be here." she said.

"W-What? W-why?" I was getting nervous by the minute but when I saw Miley smile I calmed down.

"I'm going to represent Mr. Witter in a congress in New York next week. I'll be there for a whole week."

"This is great for you isn't it?" I said grabbing her left hand.

"Academically speaking, yes." She said looking down.

"So what's the problem? Why are you so worried? Are you sad you'll miss me, huh?" I kissed her hand.

"That too. I'll miss you like crazy. But that's not it. I'll be traveling with a group from University and they're all from pre-med or other biological sciences."

"I don't see a problem in that honey, can you please elaborate?" I cupped her cheek with my left hand.

"See. That girl Rachel is coming, since she is a deontology student." I let go of her cheek and she trembled a little.

"Ok. Now I see the problem." She was looking at me terrified.

"Lilly I know you don't like her and I'll do everything in my power to not be close to her, but I'm the one responsible for the students and I'll be near her constantly."

"I know. And I know you'll behave. I love you Miley and I know you love me back. I trust you. It's her I don't trust." I hugged her close and planted some kisses in her hair and forehead.

"Thanks hon, I love you and I'll never leave you for someone like her." I eyed her "Or someone that isn't you." I laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That's way better. Now let's just enjoy each other's company since we'll spend a week apart, shall we?" I said lying down on the bed and bringing her close to me.

"We shall." Miley gave me one of her famous smiles.

* * *

**"Life imitates art" Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter dedicated to you reader. You that have been reading and reviewing. Sorry for not updating sooner... some personal problems... Anyway... Keep reading and reviewing! I love reading your thoughts.**

**Special dedication to the 2 other sides of the triangle. LOL **

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I tried my best to be close to Miley during the days before her trip. A week was going to be difficult. Since we started dating we've never been apart for such long time. When Friday came, Oliver and I took her to the airport. He was going to drive us back since I didn't have a license. Miley was hugging me all the time. Not everyone at school knew about us, so we tried to look like it was only a friendly goodbye thing, key word being _tried_.

"Ok. Lil, I left some ice cream for you in the fridge. Don't let Oliver eat it all. I also left some pictures of us on your desk. So you can think of me while you're studying." She said playing with my t-shirt.

"Ok. I put some medicine in your things so if you get cold and stuff you can take care of it." She nodded. "Make sure you don't forget to take your anti-depressants. It's the last bottle and it's almost at the end." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you every morning, lunch time and before I go to bed. I'll call Oliver in the afternoon to see if he's taking care of you." We looked at Oliver and he nodded.

"Miles, I'm not a baby. I appreciate your attention but I can pretty much take care of myself. Even my parents know that."

"I know, silly but I'll miss you and I'll have to call Oliver anyway to talk about the other students."

"Speaking of other students... Here they come." Oliver pointed a group approaching the check in area, Rachel among them. Oliver went to talk to them.

"Ok. Are you sure you can handle these people Miles?"

"Yes. They're cool. My problem is: Can they handle me?" We laughed and Rachel saw us and made her way to us.

"Miley it'll be a pleasure to be with you for a week." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you'll learn a lot at the congress, Rachel. It's an amazing opportunity to learn new things."

"You can teach me wherever you want or I can teach you." She said and left.

"I'm calm. I'm relaxed. She can't affect me." I said aloud to control myself.

"Baby she's teasing you. Don't play her game. I have the best girlfriend ever I don't need anyone else."

"Awww you're sweet. But that girl will learn a lesson or two from me some day."

"Ok. Miley they're all here. The plane is already boarding and the last and worst information, Rachel is sitting by your side on the plane."

"So much for distance," I said. She held my hands.

"Lilly look at me." I obliged. "She's nothing. You're everything." I smiled. She gave me a hug. When we broke apart Oliver gave her a hug and wished her luck.

"I'll be in the car L.T." he said and left.

"So this is it. A week without you. Our first week without each other. Lil, take care ok? I call you when we land." She said giving me another hug.

"You take care too, pretty girl. I miss you already." I said to her ear. When we broke apart she kissed me. A long, passionate reassuring kiss. For an instant we forgot we were at the airport in front of the other students.

"Wow!" I said.

"Yeah. I gotta go. I love you Lil, don't you ever forget it!" She said letting go of my hand.

"Never!" I yelled when she reached the gate. She smiled broadly at me and entered the gate.

And with that she left. I got back to the car.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Oliver inquired.

"Now your friends know Miley has someone. And that I like girls." I said smiling.

"So, was it good?!" He asked eagerly.

"Man, it felt amazing!" We laughed. Oliver started to drive us home.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked after some time.

"How about we play some NBA Live?"

"Oh I'm _so_ gonna kick your butt. I've been practicing a lot!"

"Ollie my dear, a champion doesn't need practice. Perfection is a gift."

"You're hanging out with Matt and Sally way too much."

"True…but I'm still gonna win."

"We'll see about that Truscott."

Oliver and I played for hours our favorites video games. I knew he missed hanging out with me. I did too. Since Miley moved in we lost our hang out time. Plus, the lab has keeping him so busy that we barely see each other anymore.

"Lils it's good to be us again, ya know?"

"Yeah I feel the same buddy. We've been so busy lately. So tell me how have you been?"

"I'm good. I love the fact I share this place with you and Miley, you two are great and she helps me with school. Life's great."

"So is Smokin' Oken dating any hot chicks lately?"

"Well, there's this girl, Layla. She's from one of my classes. I kinda have a crush on her, but you know me, I take what comes my way."

"Wow Ollie that was insightful, Not! C'mon be a little sensitive, go for it with that Layla girl."

"Sure, I'll go. Get my cute little butt kicked by her football player boyfriend and you pay for my face rearrangement plastic surgery."

"Don't be such a drama king!"

"Lilly, she's got a boyfriend. It would be like, if Rachel hooked up with Miley."

"Now you're just ruining my mood, Oken. I've been trying to avoid that thought thank you very much." I punched his arm.

"Ouch! Face it Lilly, Miley loves you. She wouldn't do it."

"Let's hope not." I said staring at the game.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

After long hours on a long flight where I pretty much managed to ignore Rachel's attempt to seduce me, we finally landed. We went to the hotel and checked in. I thought it was better to call Lilly when I finished unpacking. The hotel rooms were assigned the same way the flight was which meant Rachel was in my room. I didn't care the only thing I could think about was Lilly and how I missed her. So after organizing everything I set on my bed and dialed our home number.

"Hello?"

"Ollie, it's me. We're already at the hotel. They're all fine. Please pass it to Lilly, Love you donut!" She said answering the questions he would probably ask to avoid delay in hearing her lover's voice.

"Lilay!! Phone's for you!" I heard Oliver yelling. Soon I heard the click indicating Lilly picked up.

"Miles?"

"Lilly! We landed."

"So I presumed. Are you alright?"

"Well, ya know, jet lag. You know how I get when I fly."

"Just take a pill and go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Lil, there's this thing called time line and ours are different."

"Believe me honey I know. You just woke me up."

"Sorry dear I didn't mean to wake you. I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too pretty girl. I wish you were here so I could hold you in my arms."

"Stop it Lils, you're making me blush! Even over the phone!"

"I wish I could see your face and hold your gaze into mine."

"And I wish I could smell your breath and kiss you endlessly."

"Oh Miley I love you."

"I love you so mu-" A voice interrupted what I was saying.

"Miley, would you be a dear and bring me my clothes I forgot my suitcase over there." Rachel yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm on the PHONE!" I yelled back.

"Please it's just a favor."

"Hon, who was that?"

"It's my roommate, Lil."

"Nice, who is she? Do I know her?"

"I guess so."

"Mileeeyyy I'm waiiitiinng!" Rachel sang from the bathroom. I just went to her bed and got what she wanted and threw it through the door.

"Miley Stewart, who is she?" Lilly asked a bit angry. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to answer. Rachel came from the bathroom and took the phone away from me.

"Is it Lillian? Oh hey Lillian how are you?"

"Who's this?"

"You don't recognize my voice? It's me Rach. Guess what! I'll be sleeping with your girl. Hopefully by the end of the week we'll be lovers." She finished and handed me back the phone.

"Lilly?" She was shocked I could tell. "Lil?" She always went to speechless mode when she was too pissed or nervous. "Lilly honey, talk to me."

"She's in _your_ room?" her voice was quiet, sad like she was about to cry.

"It doesn't mean anything. They arranged the plane seats and the hotel rooms together for everybody."

"Miley, did you hear what she said?"

"Yes, but you have no reason to be worried."

"I know but she gets to sleep with you while I'm all alone and she provokes me I want to beat her up!"

"Lils, she won't be sleeping with me. We're just in the same room. Separate beds. Just calm down dear, for me."

"Whatever Miley."

"Hey don't act like an ass just because she's trying to make you jealous it's not my fault, I didn't ask her to be in my room."

"But you didn't try to change it either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. You could change rooms with someone."

"Fact is, Lillian, I never thought you'd make such a big deal since you assured me at the airport that you trusted me. Now I know it was just BS."

"Miles hear me out ok?"

"Don't you Miles me Lilly, you just said it yourself."

"Stewart listen. I don't trust HER. I love you, please let's not fight over this. Especially while we're not together."

"FINE. We won't fight. But you gotta trust me Lilly. I love you."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please change the subject"

"What did you guys do after I left?"

"Ollie and I played NBA Live and I studied a little, called Matt and Sally and went to bed."

"Good girl." We laughed. I loved Lilly's laugh. "I'm gonna let you rest now. I'm still jet lagged."

"Ok. Call me later?"

"Lunch time. Love you Lil."

"I miss you Miles." I waited for the click.

I couldn't believe how that phone call had turned from a normal phone call into an argument. I also couldn't believe how idiotic and egoistical Rachel could be. I turned to her side of the bed was and she was smiling at me.

"Trouble in paradise, Miles?"

"Shut up."

"Why? Your awesome girl Lilly is jealous and said something you didn't like?"

"That's none of your business."

"C'mon Miles open up to me. I can be a good friend if you let me."

"So be one and leave me the hell alone. Who do you think you are to talk to my girlfriend the way you did? To lie and try to take advantage of her just because we're far from home? You're disgusting!"

"She's a loser. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for what I said to her because that's what I want and hopefully I'll get it."

"In your dreams."

"You're right, last night I so had you!"

I turned my head to the other side and easily drift off to sleep. Dreaming of my Lilly.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Oliver, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to a party with Matt, Sally and Karen. Why?"

"Since when do you hang out with my friends?"

"Possessive much Lils? They invited me so, I'm going."

"Fine. Can I go with you? I don't want to be alone thinking about my girl and that hoe sharing a room in New York."

"Sure. I agree. Let's have fun and just enjoy the night. We'll leave at seven o'clock. OK?"

"Perfect."

I spent the morning reading literature stuff for next week classes. At lunch time, (my lunch time) the house phone rang."

"L.T speaking."

"Hi."

"Hi Miles. How are you?"

"Ok. I guess. And you?"

"I feel like a jerk for yesterday."

"Don't Ok? I understand."

"Thanks. So what are you doing?"

"Now I'm on a break, but the lectures start soon. I just wanted to say hi and know what you're up to."

"Now I'm just reading while eating lunch but tonight I'm going out with Oliver. To a party."

"Cool. You guys go alone?"

"No, Sally, Karen and Matt are coming with."

"So tonight you're reliving Lilly's party girl glory days?"

"I guess. I didn't want to be alone at home you know? I'd miss you more than I am now."

"I know. I'm so wiped out that after today's lectures I'll go straight to bed."

"Alone I hope." I couldn't hold it.

"Of COURSE Lilly!" she got angry. "I hope you don't drink too much."

"I won't I promise."

"I gotta go now, ok? The lecture is starting. Take your cell phone with you tonight."

"Love ya!"

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

The day went by with some texts between Miley and I nothing too big just she saying she missed me and how boring it was the lectures. When Oliver got home I was already waiting for our night out. I was really happy to go out with my friends like we used to. For a second I imagine how fun my life should be without Miley, but then I remembered how I can't live without her sweet voice and her love.

"L.T.! Happy to see me, I know you are!" Karen engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Karen you were always cocky, but you're right I'm happy." I said letting go of Karen.

"I heard you're single tonight, Lil?" Sally said hugging me.

"I'm not single. She's at a congress." I said in an angry tone.

"Details, details Lilly my dear," Matt said hugging me.

"Guys, stop bugging her. She's out tonight to have fun not to talk about Miley." Oliver said trying to change the subject to which I thanked him very much.

"Let's get going. Tonight I want to party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Look out world! Lilly Truscott is back on track!" Karen screamed to the wind. We all laughed.

College parties were all the same. A lot of couples making out in the corners, drunk freshman guys hitting on junior girls, athletes with cheerleaders, a few nerds falling out of place and us. The ones that were in the mid ground. I mean, Oliver and I were once athletes, Sally and Karen were cheerleaders in High School and Matt was a nerd. He still is, but now he's popular because he hangs out with us. My popularity was a big deal between my colleagues because I was involved with the student body representation.

When I stopped going to parties people were asking me why. I had to keep some things on the DL such as the fact I was dating a girl so I could keep my life private. The fiasco of every people on campus knowing I liked Matt and then that he rejected me and the fact that he wanted to date me after I moved on made me learn a lot about privacy. Miley was also very quiet about her life and intended to remain that way which reminds me that now everybody that was in the airport that day knew about us.

I was at that party to have fun. And that's what I did.

"Hey Lils I'll get you a drink. Be right back." Oliver and Matt left us to get us drinks.

"So Lilly, let's hit the floor and dance?"

"Sure." The girls and I went to the dance floor.

"Having fun already Lils?" Oliver asked handing me my drink.

"Does it have a time to start? We're in a partay!" I said taking a gulp of my cup.

I were still dancing when "Hey Mickey – bring it on version" started to play. I loved that song. It reminded me of High School dances. In the middle of the song my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Miley. I showed the group the phone and they started to yell.

"Let it ring! Let it ring! Let it ring!" I just let it go to voice mail. I felt guilty at first, then I drank a little more and the guilt went away.

A little later I was dancing with Matt some Justin Timberlake song I can't remember which one. My cell phone went off again. I took it out of my pocket and when I was about to answer Matt snatched it from my hand and ran outside. I followed him.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I was bored and tired. I tried to call Lilly to wish her goodnight and it went to voice mail. Knowing she would answer my call I called again. To my surprise she didn't answer the phone. Matthew did.

"Hello."

"Is this Lilly's Truscott phone?" I knew the number by heart it couldn't be wrong.

"Yes it is. Who's calling?"

"Well, who are you?"

"This is Matthew Royal Marshall, Lilly's boyfriend." I couldn't believe my ears. That jerk said he was her boyfriend?

"Well, Hello Matthew. This is Miley. Lilly's real girlfriend. Can I please talk to her?" I heard Lilly screaming something about giving her the phone back or no dances for him at all. I decided to let it go. She managed to get the phone.

"Miles? Is that you?"

"Yes. It is me. It was so nice to have a chat with your _boyfriend_."

"He's drunk, Miles. You know how he and party just don't match."

"Why did he answer your phone?" I asked getting angry.

"He stole the phone from me when I was going to answer it. We were dancing and then he ran outside and now here I am talking to you."

"Whatever. Just don't let him touch you OK?"

"Fine. Whatever Miley."

"Lil, I just don't like the way he told me he was your boyfriend."

"Oh, just like Rachel said she was going to hook up with you?"

"Lils, let's not fight over this…"

"No, let's not but you brought it up so I'm finishing it. The difference is, Matt is drunk. He did this just to joke around with me and Rachel was sober and said that to provoke me."

"You know Matt likes you."

"And you know Rachel likes you."

"But I don't let her act her feelings on me."

"And so do I. Miley, this is pointless. I was dancing with Matt. I rather dance with him than dance with some random guy who'll try to drug me to get me into his bed. I'm having fun with my friends and Matt will never make a move on me in front of Oliver and you know that."

"Ok. Fine. I'm overreacting."

"That you are, but you doing it so amazingly cute."

"Lilly, stop being so adorable when I'm mad at you."

"Alright then. Did you call me to wish me a goodnight?"

"Yeah. And I was hoping you do the same for me."

"So… have a good night sweetie. Dream of me and behave."

"Have a good night sweetheart, sleep tight and dream of me. You are not going to bed are you?"

"Miles, I'm at a party. If I'll go to bed now and here it won't be good for us." I laughed with her.

"Stop joking smarty-pants."

"I just answered your question."

"Just don't get drunk, behave and remember you have a hot girlfriend."

"Do I? I really can't remember."

"Ha ha you're so not funny."

"Night Miles."

"Night Lil."

I turned off my cell phone and most immediately I drifted off. The next morning I felt someone in the bed next to me. I was so numb from the dream I had about Lilly that I thought it was her. I hugged the person next to me, made out with them and I didn't feel the butterflies. This wasn't Lilly. I had kissed and made out with Rachel. Dang!

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

No. No. No. Last night I did something terrible. Oh my god. I'll never forgive myself for doing this to Miley. First, I got completely wasted and than I let Matt kiss me and kissed him back. I'm stupid!

* * *

**Tell me what you think... **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Special shout out for: _Andyourpoint, Turn.Me.On, blackotter22bluetiger, an amazing lover, dcjp._ For reading, reviewing and adding to your lists.**

**Andyourpoint**: you deserve a big shout out for being so cool. Keep in touch! and keep reading!

Disclaimer: Still Stands.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe I did this to Miley. I'm a jerk. I am the biggest jerk ever. No, I'm worse. I'm not worthy. I'm sitting here thinking about what I have done. Eating ice cream. The ice cream Miley, my perfect girlfriend, bought me. This morning I went to the bathroom and found some pictures of us hidden in there. I also found a letter inside the book I'm reading. The letter said this:

_Lilly __bear,_

_I know life brought us together in a bad situation and you know that. You've been there for me since that day. You're an amazing friend and for that I'll always be grateful. But here is a thing you didn't know until now. I always had a thing for you. Since we met I felt some kind of vibe I didn't understand back then and now I know what it is. You came to my life with your pure and kind heart and made me fall in love with you. I know it seems like yesterday that we had our first kiss but it's been six months. Six wonderful months. You are the most important person in my life. Now, I'm a better person because of you. I'm going to set things straight to my mom when I get back. And I'll miss you so much, love. You have no idea how torn I am for leaving you here an entire week. I'll miss every little thing about you. From that freaking little humming noise you make when you're stretching in bed every morning to your sports maniac mode whenever you're playing that video game with Ollie. _

_You are family, my rock, my angel. Lillian Truscott, you are my everything._

_I love you today, tomorrow and forever. _

_Love, _

_Miley Stewart. _

_PS: I'll think about you every nanosecond of my life._

Her words made me cry more than I already did when I realized what I'd done. Now I know she loves me a lot and I cheated on her with Matt Marshall who by the way hasn't stop calling me since I ran from the party. I'm screwed. How am I supposed to tell her what I've done?

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

Oh My God! Lilly. I did this to Lilly. I'm an idiot. I made out with that stupid hoe and she took advantage of me. I just don't know how to tell my Lilly what happened. I'd never wanted to hurt her but I know this will kill her. I am such an ass! All because of a dream.

"_Miles, come here I want you to keep me warm." Lilly said stretching her arms. _

"_Ow, Lilly bear I'll keep you warm and safe." Miley lets Lilly embrace her. _

Just the feeling of snuggling to Lilly in my dream made my life hell. I should've listened to her. When I realize it wasn't Lilly I blurted out some piece of my mind to Rachel.

"What are you doing?" I said pushing her away from me.

"What looks like I'm doing? I'm kissing ya babe." She leaned in again.

"Don't you EVER call me that! I meant what are you doing in my bed?" I dodged her and got up.

"You said you'd keep me warm. So I just came here so you'd do as you said." She said getting frustrated.

"I did not." I said angrily.

"Oh yes you did. And you kissed me and made out with me. I knew you were hot, but dang woman you're so talented!" Rachel sent the sheets to the other side of the room and came closer to me.

"Shut up. I was dreaming about Lilly. It wasn't you I was kissing I was kissing her." I said nervously.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that honey it will make your guilt go away. Face it Miles, you liked to kiss me. And you just cheated on your skater girlfriend. I never understood how someone like you dates that girl anyway."

"That girl is my girlfriend and I love her." I defended Lilly.

"Miles, you don't. You just cheated on her. Miles, my dear, you _so_ want me!"

"Stop calling me that. You have no right to call me that." I yelled at her.

"What is it? Your girl calls you that huh? It hurts to hear it now that you betrayed her, huh?" She said crossing her arms over her stomach and laughing.

"You know what Rach. Since I already cheated on her I guess we should make it official don't ya think?" I decided on a better approach to make her stop.

"What's the catch?" She asked curious.

"The only catch is me, catching you." I said huskily and seductively. She got close to me and leaned in to kiss me. I bitch slapped her.

"See. Gotcha. Now get the fuck out! And don't you ever come close to me again." She was getting out of the room, "and I'll change rooms with someone. So I won't have to see your face again."

"Whatever MILES!" she provoked one last time.

"Ugh!" I groaned in rage.

I was very stressed out. I couldn't call Lilly. I wanted to disappear. I had to go home. To go home to my Lilly and tell her what happened. I went to the airport, got on a plane back to Malibu and called Oliver when I got out of the plane.

"Ollie."

"Miley."

"Ollie can you please pick me up at the airport?"

"Sure, but what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please, don't tell Lilly. Just come OK?

"Right. I'll be there in forty-five minutes."

"Bye."

While I waited for Oliver I thought about how I would tell him. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't see Oliver come or stand in front of me. We went to the car and started to head home and silence was the only sound, until we got close to our house.

"Miley, tell me what happened."

"Rachel happened."

"What did she do?"

"Actually I did. I kissed her. She kissed me, we made out."

"You did what? You cheated on Lilly? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, hear me out. I thought she was Lilly. I was dreaming about Lil and then when I realized it was her I slapped her."

"Ok. So, are you going to tell Lilly?"

"Of course I will Oliver. That's why I came back." I said when Oliver parked the car in our driveway and I saw Matt's car parked.

* * *

**Meanwhile. At their house.**** (Nobody P.O.V.)**

"Matt go home. I'm not in the mood." Lilly said crying.

"Lilly I know you're upset. I shouldn't have done that. It was an impulse and stupid." He said sitting next to her.

"Yes. It was stupid Matt. I cheated on Miley. She's traveling and I do that behind her back." Lilly said getting angry.

"Lilly we were drunk. You didn't mean it. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Matt said in a smooth voice.

"How come you're not trying to make me stay with you?" Lilly said arching her eyebrows.

"Because I know you love her. I do love you Lilly, but I know how you feel." He said matter-of-factly.

"She left this… letter… this… love…le-letter Matt." Lilly showed him the letter. "A-an-and I-I screw-wed up!" She said sobbing. "Matt, forgive me for kiss-kissing y-you. I pl-played with your fe-e-lings. I was an ass."

"Lils, don't cry. It's OK. You love her don't you?" Lilly nodded. "So, if she loves you back she'll forgive you." Matt said taking Lilly's hair out from her face and wiping her tears.

"Thanks Matt. You're a great friend." She hugged him tight.

"Don't worry Lils, if she loves you like I do, she'll forgive you in a second."

Miley and Oliver enter the house and see them hugging. She thinks it weird that Lilly is crying and the statement Matt had just said but lets it slide. Lilly sees Miley over Matt's shoulder.

"Miles? You're back!" Lilly said letting go of Matt. "What happened?" She said meeting Miley halfway.

"I missed you Lilly. That's why I came back," Miley said letting go of the luggage.

"Hey Miley." Matt said standing up.

"What's up Matt?" She said simply.

"Not much." He said looking at the floor. "Lils I'm going home. I'm sorry. See you soon." He said going for the door.

"Bye Matt. Thanks for everything." Lilly said nodding. And Matt left.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**.

"I missed you so much Lil." I hugged Lilly.

"I missed you too Miley." She seemed tense and I broke the embrace to look in her eyes.

"Lil, you alright?" She nodded. I held her hand and started to push her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked me in her mischievous tone.

"To our room. I want to be with you alone." With that, Oliver, that had run upstairs when we arrived passed us running.

"Girls, you have the house for yourselves. I'll be out with the guys." He said grabbing his keys.

"Thank you Oliver, you're the best." I said.

"Yeah Ollie, you're awesome. Good luck!" Lilly said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"If you guys need anything call me, alright?" he said from the porch.

"Sure." We answered in unison. And he was gone and we went up the stairs.

Once we reached our room. I held Lilly in my arms and she held me in hers. I leaned in to kiss her and she jerked away.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked. She started to cry compulsively. I let her go and she went to our bed. "Lilly what happened? Why were you crying before and why are you crying now?" she remained silently crying. "Okay. I'll go take a shower. Wanna join me?" She shook her head. "Fine, when I get back we're gonna talk about this." She shook her head again. "Whether you like it or not Lilly." And I went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Great! Why can't I kiss my girlfriend? Because I cheated on her, that's why. I couldn't talk. After fifteen minutes or so Miley came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her robe. She came down to our bed and put her hand on my knee.

"Lilly bear, talk to me, what happened?" She said caressing my knee.

"If I tell you you'll be mad at me." I was distracting myself with the patterns on my bed sheets.

"I promise I won't." She said simply.

"Miley, you can't keep this promise." I said still looking down.

"Of course I can. I won't be mad. Now tell me what's wrong." She lifted my face so I would look into her eyes.

"Before I tell you I want to tell you I love you immensely and I'll love you 'til the end of my life even if we're not together anymore." My eyes started to water.

"Lillian you're scaring me. Please tell me what happened." She was getting nervous by the minute.

"That night at the party, I didn't listen to you. I got drunk." I said holding back the tears.

"Oh, baby. That is not a big deal. So what? You've got drunk before." She kissed my cheek and I moved my face away.

"Miles, there's more." She looked at me eager for me to tell her. "I got drunk and I was dancing with Matt, he was drunk too. Somehow I ended up kissing him." I blurted out.

"You did what?" She said in a raged tone.

"Miles, please don't be mad. I made a mistake. I was missing you and Matt has been a great friend lately, I was out of my mind, it was stupid and I'm feeling like crap since it happened. Please say you forgive me." And with that I was crying again, hard.

"I can't believe it. Lilly why would you that to me? With him of all people?! You know he loves you." She said beginning to cry as well.

"You were in New York with Rachel and I guess I thought you'd realize you want to be with her and not me. Because I'm a tomboyish and a klutz. And she's all beautiful and fashionable and girly." I spoke trying to suppress my tears.

"Lilly, don't you know it would never happen? I love you. I'm mad at you, but not for kissing Matt, but for doubting my love for you." She said kissing my forehead. "I don't like the idea of you cheating, especially drunk. Did he do anything to you?"

"No. It was only a kiss. Today he came to apologize for it and that's when you came home."

"That bastard kissed you! I'm going to get him for that." She said moving past me and getting dressed. She ran downstairs and I was sure she went to Matt's. I called him.

"Hey Lilly!" He spoke happily.

"Matt, be calm and don't provoke her please. Miley is going to your house. She knows."

"Don't worry Lils, we'll talk and she'll understand." He assured me. "Talk to you later."

"Be careful." I told him before hanging up.

* * *

**Miley****'s P.O.V. **

Lilly cheated on me. With that freaking nerd. I was beyond pissed when I reached his dorm. I pounced on his door. He opened it and let me in.

"So I take it that Lilly told you about the kiss." His voice was calm and low.

"Yeah, she did." I answered.

"Look Miley…" he started but I punched him in the face.

"No Matthew, you'll listen to me and do it quietly. You don't get near my girl. Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever. You're walking out of the project; you'll give up her friendship because you were never her friend in the first place. You won't talk to Lilly and if you do, man I'm _so_ gonna make you regret doing it."

"She kissed me Miley. I just kissed her back." I punched his stomach and he fell to the floor.

"She was drunk and vulnerable. And if you know what's best for your health you'll stay out of our lives or you'll have to ask your daddy for a plastic surgery to rearrange your whole face." I yelled when I go to the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**Lilly****'s P.O.V.**

The most horrible thing happened. I stayed upstairs and fell asleep right after talking to Matt on the phone. When I woke up I looked out of my bedroom window. I saw Miley's car and another car I didn't know whom it belonged to. I went upstairs to see who it was. Miley wasn't in the living room, the kitchen or the backyard. I followed the hushed tones that came from the porch. I stood behind the semi-opened door. To capture something of the conversation and that's when I regretted waking up.

"Rachel, go home. I don't know why you came here, but I'm not up to find out."

"Miley I came to talk about New York, you know that!" Rachel spoke.

"There's nothing to talk about." Miley said angry.

"Miley, we made out. And if I remember it perfectly you kissed me first." I was shocked, confused and felt a pain that I can't quite describe.

"I did not." Miley whispered-yelled.

"Miley your tongue was in my mouth, you moaned and it almost went too far." _WHAT? Is she telling the truth? It can't be the truth. My Miley would never cheat on me._

"Keep it down." Miley shushed Rachel.

"Why? Lilly is at home? Are you afraid your girl finds out about us? You asked me to join you in your bed, you hugged me and you kissed me first." I was crying again Miley did what? I cannot believe she did this to me. I had to know the truth so I just opened the door harshly.

"Is that true Miley Stewart? Did you hook up with Rachel in New York?" I said trying to remain calm even though I was already crying.

"Yes. Lilly it's true. But I was dreaming of you and I thought she was you and when I realized I stopped, bitch slapped her and came home. To you." Miley said trying to touch me. I stepped back.

"Rachel, can you please leave my house? And don't come back here." Rachel silently went home.

I entered the house feeling angst, anger and fear. The fear of losing Miley forever. Miley came in right behind me.

"Lilly please listen to me…" she started but I cut her in

"What? You came home, I told you what went on with Matt and you just got angry and left probably to beat him up, you never told me you cheated on me." I was beyond pissed.

I went upstairs and she followed me.

"I didn't cheat on you Lilly." She yelled

"The hell you didn't! Miley you made out with Rachel if not worse!" I yelled back, tears in my eyes and anger in my voice.

"But I thought it was you." Miley's voice became high pitched. She was almost crying I could tell.

"Did you feel the same way you feel with me when you were with her?" I spoke harshly

"No." she answered trying to remain calm.

"See, there you have it. You knew right away it wasn't me Miles, but I'm sure you just kept going to satisfy yourself. You're just the same girl you were before. You're a sex addict and don't care who you're getting it from!"

"Lilly that's not true. I've changed. And you know that." She was crying too now.

"No. Miley I don't know that. And if you did change, you have a weird way of showing it by going at it with her." I said sarcasm dripping in my words.

"I didn't go that far. And let's not forget who kissed someone else first." She accused.

"So is this a competition? Who cheated more? Miley, I kissed Matt, just that. We were at a party in front of a hundred of people who can prove that and you were alone with her in a hotel room. On a freaking bed." I threw a pillow in her direction. She managed to dodge it.

"Ok. Lillian I get your point. I was wrong and the same way you asked me I'm asking you to forgive me." She said trying to calm me down.

"Miley, I can forgive you but I can't promise I'll forget about it so soon." I said sitting back on the bed behind me.

"I can live with that, as long as we promise to not fight over this." She grabbed my hand.

"Miley we are fighting. We just did that." I said quietly.

"I know but let's just get past it and move on." She smiled a little. I smiled faintly back. I got up and got rid of her grip.

"Famous last words." I said grabbing some sheets from the closet and walking to the door.

"Where are you going Lil?" She asked me, worry in her voice.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. You get the room. I just can't share a bed with you right now." I went downstairs leaving her to think about what was going on.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. I got up and went to the kitchen to find Oliver cooking them.

"Morning Ollie." I said lazily walking to the kitchen counter.

"Hey Lils. Why were you on the couch?" he asked flipping the pancakes.

"Miley and I had an argument." I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"I'm sure you'll work it out." He said from inside the cupboard.

"I'm not so sure Ollie. I love her but it's too much to take. She hooked up with Rachel and didn't tell me." I let him know how unhappy I was.

"So how did you find out?" He said while serving us some orange juice

"I overheard her and Rachel arguing over it." I said taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Ouch. That must've hurt you." He sat next to me, patting on my shoulder.

"You have no idea, bud." I nodded.

"Here. Eat some, hopefully you'll feel better." He handed me the plate.

"I hope so." I said getting a bite of the treat.

I ate and then I went upstairs to get some clothes. Miley was awake and crying.

"Lilly can we talk?" She said in a calm tone.

"I guess we are already, aren't we?" I remarked sarcastically

"Lilly please, be nice." She pled.

"Miley, I am always nice. That's all I am to you. Nice. A nice friend, nice girlfriend and nice roommate." I said bitterly.

"Lilly that's not true. You know I love you." She said trying to get closer to me. I walked back.

"I do. But you hurt me Miles, in a way I couldn't imagine. I fell for you and you hurt me like I meant nothing to you, but you said I was your everything, so I'm just confused." I said sadly looking down at the carpet.

"I understand that. But please, come back upstairs, sleeping without you is awful."

"That's all you care about? Sleeping alone?" I was getting angrier by the second.

"Stop twisting my words around Lilly, you know I don't mean it like that." She raised her voice a little.

"Miley I think you should leave." She looked at me shocked.

"You don't mean it Lil." She said crying.

"Yes. I do. Go back to your mom's house. I have to think about us and to do it I need to be alone." I told her in a serious tone.

"Lilly please, tell me you're not breaking up with me." She said going for my hand but I just moved away.

"I'm not. I just need time and space." I stated simply.

"Fine. I'll wait. But please say you won't break up with me." She begged.

"I don't know that yet Miley. All I know is that I love you very much and that I'm confused." I said going to the bathroom. "Get your things and get out. When I finish my shower I want you gone." Miley cried profusely and from the bathroom I could hear her sobbing until it stopped and I began to cry knowing she wasn't in the bedroom anymore.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I came back to my mom's house. I don't know for how long. But I have to pray for Lilly to come around. I can't live without her. I know I made a huge mistake and so did she and we hurt each other deeply but I believe our love is stronger than anything. So I got home and my mom happily took me back until she learned why I was back.

"Miley dear, I'm so happy you're home." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm happy for being here too. Well, kinda." I smiled faintly at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She was worried. That was news.

"Yes. But first I need to talk to you about my choices mom."

"I wanted to talk to you about it too." She said in a serious but calm tone.

"Mom, I like girls and I can't help it. I love Lilly and she loves me. I know you don't like my choices but please don't hate Lilly for it." I stated facing the floor.

"I don't hate Lilly, Miley. And I don't hate you either. I love you very much. I had a talk with Lilly and she made me see I was going to lose you and I don't want that. I just want you to respect me and my opinion in the same way I'll respect yours." She said opening her arms to me.

"Oh mom, you don't know how happy it makes me. If at least Lilly could forgive me, life would finally be perfect." I hugged her.

"What happened between you and Lilly, dear?" She asked in worry. This is the first time she worries about my relationships and it feels weird.

"Long story short, I kissed another girl and Lilly is not so happy about it." I said beginning to cry again.

"Miley how could you do this to her? She loves you unconditionally." She yelled at me

"I know mom, It happened because I was dreaming of her. I'll be in my room. Mom just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it anymore." I was defeated. I had no strength anymore.

"Fine. But Miley.." I turned back and looked at her "It'll be fine. Just don't hurt her like that anymore, please control your hormones next time!" Yeah, that's my mom. Always rubbing my mistakes in my face. I kept going, stomping up steps.

I went to my room and lying down on my bed I cried for hours. When mom entered my room to bring me some food my face was red and my eyes puffy.

"Mile, you look horrible." She said placing the tray on my desk.

"Gee Mom, I'm sure that'll make me feel better." I spoke bitterly.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's the truth. You won't get Lilly back if you stay there feeling sorry for yourself. If you don't get yourself back together she might start dating the Marshall's son." I was crying again at the thought of Lilly and Matthew together.

"Mom. Please, just get out. And for the record, we didn't break up." I yelled when she reached the door. I spent the next two weeks there crying.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I was missing Miley a lot. But I still had to reach equilibrium again or I'd hurt us both even more. In the meantime, her father figure came to talk to me and we reached a middle ground agreement. Two weeks later I went home after classes and I saw there were two voice messages on the answering machine.

_Lilly it's me, Sally. I'm calling to say that the video is ready. Call me when you get this._

I told sally to finish the editing for me while I was having this Miley situation going on.

Then I heard the next one.

_Lillian. It's Susan Stewart. I'm worried about Miley. Can you please come by the house so we can talk? Hope to see you soon._

I decided to call Mrs. Stewart.

"Stewart residence"

"Albanita, may I speak to Mrs. Stewart?"

"Sure, Uno momento." She said in Spanish.

"Hello?!" I heard Mrs. S voice.

"Hi Mrs. Stewart. It's Lilly. You wanted to talk to me?" I asked her.

"Lilly, you have to talk to Miley. She's up in her room for the last two weeks. The only people that can go in there is Oliver and myself. She's always crying and depressive like that time with Kayla." She had a defeated tone.

"Mrs. S. I'm sorry I didn't want it to be this way. I just needed time to think about it so I wouldn't hurt her more."

"I know Lilly, but she's refusing to eat and she's not sleeping. You have come down here." She said in a begging tone.

"Ok. I'll be there in an hour." I hang up the phone.

An hour later, I was at the Stewart's doorstep. I rang the bell and Mrs. S. answered the door.

"Oh thank Lord you're here Lilly. Make yourself at home." She said leading the way to Miley's door.

The same door I've been once to help her get through depression, the same room where my feelings for her started to show. I knocked on the door and got no answer. Her mom made a sign with her head for me to enter the room. She mouthed me good luck and I entered the room, closing the door behind me. There was Miley. She was crying and sobbing curled up in fetal position with the room blinds closed and the only sound coming from her tears and sobs. I got closer. Tears rolling down my eyes. I took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Don't cry pretty girl." She got up and ran into me tackling me to the floor.

"Lilly!" She said holding me like there was no tomorrow.

"Miles. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you suffer these past two weeks, but I needed to think about us." I said not moving. She was still pinning me to the floor.

"I know. But I was afraid you'd never come." She said caressing my arms.

"Hey! You know that would never happen, right?" I faked punched her in the arm.

"Now I do." She slowly got up and went to sit on her bed. I got up and set on her desk chair.

"So, here I am to tell you about my decisions." I was serious, but I wanted to smile just for being in her presence.

"Please tell me they're good for us." Miley stared at the floor while speaking.

"You have to decide for yourself." I smiled at my joke.

"Lilly please, don't torture me." She pleaded.

"I came to take you home." She looked surprised. "But we'll start over. Meaning sharing the bed? Yes. Other stuff? No. At least not at first." She looked disappointed but nodded in agreement.

"I'll be able to kiss you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Sure." I said holding a laugh.

"Is making out allowed?" I laughed.

"Yes. I'll set the pace, but yes." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Family dinners back here and at my folks' weekly."

"You mean we're having dinner with Mom, dad and Aaron?" I nodded.

"Yes. Your dad and I have everything planned already." I said and she frowned.

"How? I mean, how did you convince them?" She was surprised.

"Miley your family wants you happy. Your dad showed up at the house and said he'd give his blessing as long I helped you to be happy again." She threw herself at me and sat on my lap.

"Lillian Truscott, I love you. And I'll prove it to you everyday from now on with the respect you deserve. That's why I can't accept your parents offer to go to Brazil with your family." She said playing with a strand of my hair, one of her hands over my shoulder.

"Why is that?" I asked intrigued;

"Because I want to respect you and treat you right. And I don't think that two weeks in a very romantic trip to a South American country will help me being respectful." She said solemnly.

"Ok. Are you sure?" I looked into her blue eyes for confirmation or denial.

"Positive." She nodded and smiled the smile I loved.

"I'll tell dad to cancel your ticket." I said kissing her hands.

"Lilly?" she spoke huskily.

"Yeah?" I looked into her puffy eyes and I could see all the love I knew she had for me.

"Can I kiss you?" She said slowly pronouncing every single word clearly.

"Took you long enough to ask." I closed the distance between us and kissed her tenderly.

The kiss went on for a long two minutes or so, always smooth and passionate, like every first kiss should be. If I wasn't sure up until that moment, I'd learn there in the room where everything began once and was beginning again that Miley Stewart was my only one.

* * *

**So?? What did you think?? Tell me tell me**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Okay... One more chapter for you my dear readers... Once again... big shout outs to my readers and reviewers... :D **

_an amazing lover, Turn.Me.On, Xx.Get.Over.It.xX, Vanessa Riverton, brokenvoice, elsikhottie2010, californiagirlie. _**You guys make my days perfect!**

**The story is not over... Keep reading... I'm reposting due to an error in judgement. Keep reading... we'll get there. If you haven't read yet, read _my roommate_ a fanfic from -little clip- and Truscott. (yes, I'm -little clip-) :P **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

That night, Miley went back home with me. We started over. And I could tell she was happy about that. We've been taking it slow. Real slow. She said that she didn't want to spend Christmas with my family and me this year, so I called my dad to tell him.

"Dad"

"_Lilly? Are you OK?"_

"Yes, dad everything is fine."

"_Is Miley back at home with you?"_

"She is. See dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"_Do you want me to buy a house for you two?"_

"No, daddy. She's back, we're good but it's about the trip."

"_What about it dear?"_

"She won't go."

"_What?" _He gasped and said in a very shocked tone.

"She said she won't go because we're taking it slow and it's better for us to not travel together. I'm calling you so you can cancel her ticket."

"_Sorry Lilly bear no can do. She's coming and that's final."_

"Why?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"_Because I got the tickets already and they're non-refundable. Plus, for the sake of our family she has to go. We won't be able to relax if you spend the holidays moping around because you're missing her."_

"But daddy…"

"_No buts, Lillian. Is she around?" _

"Yes, she's in the kitchen."

"_Take the phone to her, let me talk to her." _

I went downstairs and found Miley in the kitchen drinking coffee. I passed the phone to her and she made a face as if asking who it was. I just handed her nodding saying, "It's daddy."

All I could hear was Miley's voice and it went like this.

"Hi Mr. T" She said smiling.

"Yes, I think is better for both of us," she said taking a seat by the kitchen counter.

"I know that sir." She said lowering her head.

"I understand, but Lilly and I had talked…" she made a serious face but soon started laughing

"OK sir, I appreciate." She looked at me "I'll be sure to ask for help sir."

I made a questioning look, she waved off.

"Ok, see you next week. Bye Mr. T!" And with that she hang up the phone.

"So? What did he tell you?" I asked eagerly.

"He said I have to go with you for Christmas, because he couldn't handle you whining about missing me and some funny stuff."

"Just that?" I knew there was more.

"No. He also told me I was part of his family now and it was a family trip so I couldn't get away with that and that if during the trip you get a little too boring or dangerous I could ask for help plus, we're having dinner with them next week."

"My dad is awesome!" I said as I looked through the cupboard for my favorite mug.

"Yeah, Lil, he's the best." She hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. "So I think we're going to Brazil then."

I turned myself to face her, "Yes, I guess we are." I leaned in and kissed her breaking the contact only when we both needed air.

"Miles, as much as I love to be with you and don't get me wrong I do love it, I have to go upstairs and finish a paper, the last one and no more school work before Christmas."

"How come you get almost a month early Christmas break when I'm stuck until last minute before it?"

"That's the beauty of take home exams and internet, lover. I'll get to turn in most of my papers and exams online or by e-mail."

"Good, so you're helping me study?" She asked curiously.

"I don't see how that could happen." I actually didn't.

"Oh, I do." She said seductively.

"Well, when you put it this way…" I said breaking our embrace.

"Take your mind out of the gutter Lillian!" she punched my arm.

"Babe, I got to go and so do you. See you later?" I said. I knew she was ready to go to the lab.

"Sure thing." We kissed one more time and then parted ways.

* * *

**Miley P.O.V.**

Since Lilly and I got back together, I mean started over (because we never broke up in the first place), she's been more than caring and loving to me than ever (if that's possible.) I've been trying to commit myself with the premises of your relationship. Her dad said to me I had to go to Brazil during Christmas break with them, I'm going of course. I know I told you loved Lilly's family, but I can't get enough of them actually I think Lilly is the one for me. That's why I decided to have a little chat with Mr. and Mrs. T. on the family dinner with them. I just needed some help from Ollie and Lilly's brother. Ollie is like a brother to both me and Lilly so he was invited by our parents for both dinners. I decided to call J.T over for lunch so we could discuss. He and Ollie met me in the restaurant for lunch.

"Guys here is the deal. I want to talk to Mr. and Mrs. T. at next week's family dinner." They eyed me suspiciously.

"Miley you are allowed to talk to my parents, you know that." J.T. Stated matter-of -factly.

"I guess she meant in private, dork." Oliver slapped his cap making it go down his face.

"Yes, Ollie is right." I told them.

"And what do you need us for?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to distract Lilly while I talk to them."

"That we can do, right Oken?" J.T punched Ollie's shoulder, hard.

"Ouch. Yes. We can." He answered with massaging his arm.

"Great. So please make up something convincing and that'll take at least half an hour." I instructed them.

"Do we want to know why are you going to talk to my parents?" J.T asked curious.

"Oh, you do. But I'm not telling you. Not now at least."

"Stewart, you're mean" J.T told me.

"Let it go, kiddo. She has her reasons." Ollie winked at me and we smiled. He rushed J.T out the door.

* * *

Then the week went by, soon two and then when I least expected it, Christmas break came around. I had already bought Lilly's present, packed and said goodbye to my parents. They were cool about it. Oliver went home for the holidays and we went to Brazil. Our first stop was São Paulo. As Jamie stated as soon as we landed, "The biggest city in Latin America." But it was brief. We didn't get the chance to see the museums or the park J.T was so eager to meet. We got on the flight to Natal only two hours after we arrived. And soon we're landing there.

Lilly was sleepy during the flights her head was resting on my shoulder most of the time. I loved it. The feeling of closeness I have whenever Lilly's around is the most amazing feeling ever. I just wish it could be like this forever.

"Lilly hon, we're here."

"Really? How long was it?"

"Well, it took us ten hours from home to São Paulo and five more hours to get here, plus the two hours waiting at the airport, equals seventeen hours."

"Thank you for the info." She said leaning in to give me a kiss, I backed away quickly and she hit my cheek.

"OK. What was that?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Lilly it's a public place, a different country and besides, you're the one that suggested taking slow." I said calmly.

"Sorry. I just like you so much I can't control myself." Lilly told me with a sly grin.

"I know, but behave a little sweetie, later we'll have our privacy." I promised her.

Lilly's dad came to us. "OK girls the transfer is waiting we need to go to the hotel."

"But dad you told us your client invited us over." Lilly was confused.

"He did pumpkin. He owns a hotel here. Let's go!" Mr. T. said moving our luggage exiting the airport.

Lilly and I looked at each other and followed Mr. T.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I was sleepy on the plane and Miley's shoulder was so comfy and it felt so right that I could sleep for days. But soon we arrived to our destination. Through the transfer bus windows we could sightsee some things. Our hotel had a view of the ocean. And I don't know about the others, but I thought the ocean and the sky looked amazingly beautiful. The temperature, oh my god, was incredibly hot. Malibu was a little chilly at this time of the year but it was summer in South America and their summer was just like ours, hot and humid. Once we got to the Hotel, daddy's friend came to greet us.

"Truscott, you made it!" The mid-height man greeted dad.

"Marcelo, meet my family. Well, you already know Heather. These are my children Lillian and James." Dad said hugging Jamie and me.

"It's Lilly, actually" I said while we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly." I nodded and he greeted J.T.

"You can call me J.T. or Jamie." My brother said smiling.

"And this gorgeous lady, who's she?" He said standing his hands towards Miley.

"This is, I truly hope, my soon-to-be daughter in law, Miley Stewart." Miley blushed a bit to dad's comment. I smiled wide.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Stewart. Jamie is a very lucky man." We all laughed. Expect for Mr. Almeida. (That's Marcelo's last name – it was on his tag.)

"Nope. The lucky _woman_ would be me." I said pointing to myself.

"Oh, Lilly I'm sorry I didn't know." He apologized. I made my way to Miley and we held hands.

"No problem." Miley and I said at the same time.

"You girls please make sure you call me later, I have someone I want you to meet you, I think you'll like her."

"Who?" We asked again together.

"My daughter Amanda. She's gay too and knows all the places around here, so you'll have a lot of clubbing to do." He stated and we smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Almeida, it would be great to meet her." I said and he smiled.

"Enough with the chat, you must be tired. Here are your keys, no need to check in" He said handling us the cards to open our room doors. He gave each one a card. I thought it was weird.

"Uh…Mr. Almeida, why did you give Miley a key?"

"I'm following your dad's orders. He said he wanted four rooms. And a spare key to your mom."

"But…"

"I asked your father to ask for a separate room for me." Miley spoke. I froze.

"But w-why, why would you do that?" I stuttered my question. While my father, mother and brother walked to the elevator.

"Because we're taking it slow." She said touching my shoulder.

"Miley, you do know we live together, sleep together in the same bed for the last I don't know, seven months or so?" I stated-asked.

"I do baby I do, but we decided to start over and respect each other hence my idea of not coming here. When I told your dad about it he said he would get separate rooms if it made me come with you. So I accepted his offer."

"You tricked me? You and my dad tricked me?"

"Lil, I'll be in the room next to you. So, don't worry. It's just a safety measure."

"So you don't trust me?" I was confused. "Safety measure, Miles its not like we can get pregnant you know?"

"I know. I never said that. It's me I don't trust hon, now let's go to our rooms and unpack."

"Fine." We went to our separate rooms for my annoyance.

We went to our rooms and I found a door to Miley's room. But she locked it. So much for hope! After she unpacked she knocked on my door. I opened and let her in.

"Miss me?" She asked me tackling me to the bed.

"That's a silly question! I don't know why you have to ask that." I gave her a peck on the lips and she got off of me.

"I know I know… but I can't help it." She said sitting on my bed. I went back to unpacking.

"Do you think that Mr. A's daughter is cool?" I asked as I finished unpacking.

"Well, I hope so. I really want to know how people around here behave themselves so I can behave properly around them when I'm with you." She answered.

"I just hope she's not all cute and hot how people use to picture Brazilians." I said facing her.

"Is my girlfriend jealous?" she teased.

"No she's cautious." I said in a serious tone.

"You don't have to be. We left that in the past. And we're here to celebrate starting over, right?"

"Right." I leaned over and captured her lips into mine.

What started as a slow and romantic kiss suddenly became hot and passionate make out session. Until I broke away. "Miles. We need to stop."

"You're right." she said moving away from me.

"No, I'm not. That's when you say, 'no Lil, just a little more' and you hold me like there's no tomorrow."

"As much as I want to Lil, we have to meet your parents in about an hour for dinner and we have to get ready."

"Do we really have to? I mean, I rather stay here and have my meal delivered."

"You need to stop with the double meaning thing, Lilly!"

"But it's fun!" I whined;

"It is. But it's your way of teasing me so you can get what you want from me."

"Wellll is it working?" I asked jokingly.

"Right now, not so much." She said giving me a kiss in my crown and standing up.

"I gotta go get ready." She said going for the door.

"Miles, will you open the door?" I asked gesturing the adjacent door to her room.

"Only if you behave." She said turning away again.

"I was a girl scout. Behave is like, my second last name." I said standing up and going to the door as well.

"Yeah right, see ya later Lils." She blew me a kiss and closed the door behind her.

"I'm doomed!" I spoke to myself.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

Dinner was cool. We planned our day tomorrow and talked about our first impressions. During desert, Mr. Almeida came to us with two ladies and a guy. The first one was his wife, she was a very beautiful woman, and she looked like she was Mrs. T age, early fifties and had short black hair. The other woman looked Lilly's age. She was thin and had chestnut her just like mine. The boy was really tall. Just like J.T. they approached our table.

"Good evening Truscott family" It kinda made me feel warm inside and I guess Lilly could see because she grabbed my hand under the table.

"Good evening" we all answered.

"I brought my family to dinner so you could meet each other." We stood up and he continued. "This is my wife Andrea and these are my kids, Amanda and Alberto."

We all shook hands and made small talk. Amanda made her way to us.

"So girls, daddy told me you are a couple." She said smiling

"That we are." I said holding Lilly by the waist protectively.

"That's so cool. Daddy's friend's never had a girl I could hang out or that liked me because I'm out." I felt really bad for Amanda but she looked so happy.

"I hope we could be friends." Lilly said smiling.

"He said you know all places GLBT around here." I stated so she could take her eyes of Lilly.

"Actually all places around the country and some around the globe." Amanda said grinning.

"Really? How old are you? That is if you don't mind telling us." Lilly asked curious.

"Twenty-two. What about you?"

"I'm twenty. Lilly's twenty two." I answered and she smiled and nodded.

"Cool. What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're staying here for the day. We want to sleep in, get a tan in the pool and go for a walk on the beach." Lilly told her.

"Nice, can I join you?" She said and looked at her father that was calling her.

"Sure. You and your brother can come too. Jamie will be with us. Just come by my suite at eleven o'clock. The room number is…" She cut Lilly mid-sentence.

"Oh, don't worry I know where it is. It's our private area, our suites are right next yours."

"You have a suite for yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. Look, I got to go now, but I'll meet you guys tomorrow."

"See ya" Lilly and I said together.

"She's cool." Lilly spoke while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, she is. And way too friendly." I said in jealous tone.

"Miley that's how Brazilians are. I met a couple of them at school, they're just like this. Happy and friendly all the time, kinda like you sometimes." She stated.

"Sorry Lilly. You know how jealous and protective I am." I said turning to face her.

"But you have nothing to worry about. That's why I flew you out here." She hugged me.

"Technically it was your dad who did it" I said to her neck.

"Actually it was the plane, but who cares. The thing is that's why I wanted you here." She said planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Girls" Lilly's dad spoke. "We're going to call it a night. But if you want you can join Jamie and Alberto they're going to see a play in the event hall." Lilly looked at me asking with her eyes. I answered.

"Nah, daddy. We're tired, plus we have plans with Amanda tomorrow. I think I'll call it a night as well. If Miley wants though, she could go with them."

"No. You guys go. I'm tired. I didn't get to sleep during the flight." She said gesturing to the guys.

"You Know Miley, if you want to be alone with our daughter, you don't need to come up with excuses." Mom told Miley. I laughed.

We went up to our rooms. When we got to the doors Miley held my hand.

"Lil, I was kinda not telling the truth when I told your dad that I was tired" She said rubbing her finger on my chin and down my arm.

"That's too bad, Miles. 'cause I'm beat. I really want to sleep." I said planting kisses all over her face.

"Lilly! That's so not fair, you can't tease me and call it off!"

"Miley! I just kissed you. And it wasn't a real kiss. Like this" I said and captured her lips. I knew I was playing with her but it felt good. I kissed her deeply and when I knew she was completely into the kiss I broke away. She looked like a lost puppy.

"Lil_ly_!"

"Good night Miley." I said opening my door.

"Tease!" I laughed and closed the door. Soon enough I heard her unlocking the door that joined our rooms.

* * *

**Okay... One more... Now tell me what you think :P  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay... so to the people that just added this story to their lists, THANK YOU! :D . I hope you can review so I know your opinion. My reviewers (people that make me happy with their opinions bout my story :P) THANK YOU (again).**

**Be ready to meet Amanda, the odd one out - for now. **

**Big shout out of the week:** _an amazing lover_ **(for your words, I had fun with them lol :D)**

**Shout outs for:** _Andyourpoint, Vanessa Riverton, californiagirlie, Turn.Me.On._ **(great friend, great friend)**, _J.S. Jamesbrooke_ **(my friend and beta)** , _Xx.Get.Over.It.xX, nikkiFierce_ **and **_SephUchiha._ **Updates will come faster now (Yay! :P)**

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V **

I woke up earlier than I expected. I missed Miley. Since she had unlocked the door that gave access to her room I took advantage of that and went to her room. She was in a peaceful slumber; she was holding a pillow, probably to suppress my absence in her bed. I climbed next to her and spooned her trying not to wake her up. I realize her breath become stronger. She was awake.

"Ya couldn't be away from me huh?" She said turning around to face me.

"True. But you're the one that unlocked the door." I closed the distance between us holding her by the waist.

"Only because I knew if I didn't you'd be banging on it at." She looked at her watch. "Eight o'clock! Lillian, I thought we're supposed to sleep late today." She smiled.

"Well…" I try to cover up.

"But since you're here and we're awake we might as well find a way to enjoy it." She stated leaving butterfly kisses down my jaw line and neck.

"Miley, let's not get carried away." I said trying to control myself. She locked eyes with me and nodded, laying down again. I started kissing her.

After a while we we're just kissing and cuddling and about to head into a hot make out session when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Lilly open up." The person said.

"Ignore it." Miley said continuing what she was doing.

"I-I can't Miles."

"Sure you can. I can make you shut down the world outside."

"Lilly are you there?" the person kept calling. Miley was on top of me kissed me passionately deep and her hands were roaming down my stomach.

"M-Miles." I talked in the kiss. "S-Stop." I broke away from the kiss.

"Ughh!" she groaned. "Lilly what the hell?!" I got up and went back to my room. I was still flustered from all the action that just happened when I opened the door only to reveal Amanda.

"Hey Lilly. Good morning." She said in perky tone.

"Hi Amanda."

"Where's Miley?"

"She's in the other room."

"Then why are you all flustered."

"Because, she was there too," Miley said in annoyance.

"Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Yeah, now let's not cry over the spilled milk," Miley continued being mean.

I gestured to Amanda to come in and sit, while I hugged Miley from behind so I could calm her down. I knew being close to me was enough to stop her from complaining.

"I came here to invite you for breakfast. Then we could go down by the pool." She said.

"Ok. We'll go."

"We will?" Miley looked at me.

"Yes, honey, we will." I said kissing her neck knowing she'll agree.

"We'll be there." She said automatically.

"Great, so I meet you at the restaurant in twenty minutes." Amanda said making her way to the door suddenly she turned around. "OK. Thirty, I'll let you finish what you've started." I blushed. Miley smiled.

"Thanks Mandy." And she locked the door behind us.

I leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand in front of her face.

"Nah, Truscott, shower, right now. And make it cold. We have to be downstairs in twenty nine minutes." She said blowing me a kiss and going back to her room.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

After our fun being spoiled by Amanda, Lilly and I joined her for breakfast. We got there ready for the day. During the meal we saw an annoyed and sleepless Jamie with a perky and very awake Alberto. What's up with these two? Why do they have to be so happy so early in the morning? I guess that's because they feel alone. And then I felt awful for treating her bad. After eating, we went to the pool, one of the highs of the day. Because seeing Lilly in a bathing suit is a breath taking experience.

"Hey Miles, aren't you going to get in here?" She asked from the pool.

"In a minute Lil, I just have to adjust my breath again." She laughed.

"C'mon, Miles!" Amanda said. She was sitting by my side.

"OK." Said stripping down my clothes and revealing my blue bikini, I couldn't help but laugh at Lilly's face. She was staring at me with eyes wide open and mouth agape.

I jumped in the water. When I surfaced again I swam next to Lilly, hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "You've seen me in less than this bikini."

She turned around to face me "Not lately, no."

"So, it's finally hitting you huh?"

"What?" she asked

"The lack of seeing me naked."

"You're pretty. I can't be blamed for admiring that." Looking at me in an obvious manner.

"Even though you're changing the subject, I'll let you, just because you're cute and you love me."

"Miles, stop the teasing. We're in a public area." She warned me.

"That's the beauty of it, Lils. I can say whatever I want, you can't touch me."

"No. I can touch you. I just can't jump you." She stated smiling.

"So, did you girls stopped with the flirting already?" Amanda asked getting closer.

"Yes. Mandy, can you tell us how are Brazilians with same-sex couples?"

"Well, here in Natal people are getting open minded. I guess it's because most of the rich people here are gays. But it's not like we can do stuff in public. Some do, you know. I went to this concert one day, it was a free concert on a soccer stadium and there were these girls, a couple that were kissing in the open."

"So, how did people react?" Lilly asked curious.

"Some just let them be, y'know? But some said things like 'what a waste, two pretty girls. They could be so much better with guys'. Some were mean yelling things like 'you're going to hell'".

"I guess it's like this everywhere." I said.

"Yes. I guess it is." Amanda said.

"Nothing to hasty, right?"

"No. Their problems are with major PDA's and if one of the girls dress like a boy. I mean really dress like a boy. Tomboyish girls, no problem." She said looking at Lilly.

"So I guess we won't have problems around here."

"No, you just have to follow my lead."

"Thanks Mandy." Lilly said.

"No, problem." She said swimming away.

We spent an hour or so in the pool. Lilly said she wanted to surf, so Amanda got her a board and we went to the beach area of the hotel.

"Miles, I can teach you." Lilly said holding the board.

"Lil, believe me I think I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you there." She smiled.

"OK. So I'm gonna hit the waves, are you going to be fine?"

"Sure, Mandy and I will talk. GO!" I said kissing her cheek. She ran to the sea.

"You two are lucky. We can see how you love each other." Amanda told me while we watched Lilly hit the water.

"Yes, but it doesn't prevail us to have some blocks in the road."

"It's what makes it all worth it, isn't it?" She asked smiling

"I guess. So Mandy don't you have someone special?"

"I do. They just don't know yet and I think I'll have the courage to tell them." She said burying her feet on the sand.

"Well, I'm not going to force you, but you'll never know what it could be until you tell them." I said with eyes fixed on Lilly surfing.

"You're right." She saw me looking at Lilly. "How come you're not in the same room? Is it because of her family?"

"No. Mr. and Mrs. T. are the most amazing parents I've met. They love us and Mr. T. jokes about how I didn't wanted to be in Lilly's room. But we did some things too fast, like move in together and stuff, so after our "road block" we decided to take things slow. That's why we're not together in the same room." Lilly waved to me from the sea and I waved back.

"OK. Let me know if it works." Amanda said making her way to the ocean.

* * *

**There... What do you think 'bout Amanda? and the chapter? Let me know. :P Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I liked to say I loved y'all reviews... and opinions bout Amanda. Now your story continues... and I hope You guys keep reading and reviews.**

Shout out to: turn.me.on. That just updated her story and blamed on me and J.S. Jamesbrooke for not updating... LOL No hard feelings...

Disclaimer: Still stands.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

After spending our day in the pool and out on the beach, Amanda, Miley and I went to our rooms to get ready for the night. Mandy took us to the mall and to dinner with one of her friends. The night went smoothly and soon we were back at the hotel. Dad called us.

"Lilly?"

"Daddy? Are you OK?" I asked him anxiously.

"Perfect. Your mom says hello." I smiled at that.

"Tell her I love her, will ya?" They were out with Mandy's parents.

"Sure. Dear can I have a word with Miley?" I arched my eyebrows.

"Of course, Dad. Just a sec." I said entering Miley's room.

"_My dad_ wants to talk to you." She smiled and kissed my cheek while grabbing the phone.

"Hey Mr. T!" From this moment I could only hear Miley's evasive answers that consisted of a bunch of 'yes', 'sure', 'no problem', 'I understand' and I thought I was having a déjà vu. Soon she hung up.

"So… Why are you and my dad so close?" I inquired.

"We're having an affair." She said before she started laughing.

"Ewwww! Miles, don't even joke about it. I mean, the man is my father. And I can't imagine him all over you." I made a disgusted face.

"Why am I not attractive?" Miley asked me posing.

"It's not that, you're hot with a capital H but I want to be the one who's all over you not some other person and definitely not my dad." I held her hand tight.

"I get it. But Lilly you do know you have to behave, don't you?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean we can't do stuff." I said deviously.

"Oooh, Stuff is good, but right now I'm all beat up. Can it wait 'till tomorrow?"

"I guess." I said going to my door.

"Lils, changing the subject a little… do you think Mandy likes that friend of hers we went out with tonight?"

"I don't know they seemed a little uncomfortable around each other. I hope so though. Because I don't want her looking eyes on my girl." I smiled goofily at Miley.

"You're so wrong. If she has a crush on one of us it would be you!" She pointed at me.

"Why would you say that Stewart?" I said holding her by the waist.

"Because, she loves talking to you." She said in a mocking tone.

"Such an amazing motive. Anyway see you tomorrow OK?" I said kissing her tenderly.

"Come hug me in the morning again, please?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure. Just leave the door open." I said hugging her one more time.

Amanda met us for breakfast and told us what we were doing for the day. She took us and my parents to meet the world's biggest cashew tree. It's located in Pirangi's beach, about half an hour from Natal. It was amazing. We got to eat the cashews that fell out of the tree, took a bunch of pictures and did some shopping of course. Mandy convinced Miley and I to go on a boat ride when we did snorkeling which was cool and also romantic. When we were coming back to the shore Mandy asked me a few questions about Miley and I.

"Lilly, what did you get for Miley's birthday this year?"

"That is kinda funny actually…" I said laughing.

"Yeah, Mandy you really gotta hear that!" Miley said holding my hand.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were in our room it was a little before her trip to New York, it was early morning and we were supposed to spend the day apart._

"_Miles, I want__ you to get ready for a dinner tonight. I know you're not up to fancy places so I'm taking you to our favorite Chinese restaurant." I said planting kisses all over her neck._

"_But Lil, I don't wanna get up and I don't want you to get up and it's my birthday so I get what I want. We're not going to school or out. We're staying in this very bed." _

"_As much as I love and I really__, really love your idea hun, I have a paper to turn in and an in-class report to present. But I promise, tonight, you and me, dinner and a quiet night." I said kissing her forehead._

"_Just dinner and nothing fancy?" __She looked me in the eye to see if I was lying. _

"_I swear."__ I made the scouts sign. _

"_Good. Now give your lovely girlfriend a good morning kiss."__ Miley leaned in for a quick kiss. _

"_Happy birthday Miles, I love you!"__ I said tracing a finger through her perfect skin_

"_Love you too, babe, I love you too." __She said smiling._

_Oliver enters the room with a tray full of Miley's favorite food. _

"_Miles, Good morning and happy birthday!" He says placing the trey on her nightstand._

"_Ollie, you didn't have to."__ She said engulfing him in a hug._

"_Actually I didn't want to, but-" I punched him. "Ouch! Lilly what the hell!" _

"_Thanks Ollie. I know Lilly made you do it, but I still appreciate your kind gesture." She opened her arms to Oliver to hug her again._

"_I like you Miles, you're like my little sister, that's younger than me like, four months if it was possible."_

"_Ollie, we get it." I said praying for him to stop talking._

_After coffee, Miley left for her classes and I stayed at the house organizing two parties. One for her friends and another one for us. Some of her friends helped me to __keep her out of the house for the day. The thing is, when she came back from college that day, Ollie and I were waiting her by the porch. Her friends from school didn't know about us._

"_Miles, I can't take you out. I know I told I could, but something came up at home, J.T. is in the hospital and I was just waiting for you so I could go check on him."_

"_Oh my God, Lil, is he alright? Do you want me to come with you? I can drive you there."_

"_No, don't worry. Luke is going to take me there, see he'__s here. I'll be fine. Just have fun with Oliver and call me before go to bed OK?" I said kissing her cheek and pointed at Luke that was parking and coming to the porch._

"_But, Lilly, why is Lucas__ coming with you and not me?" She asked._

"_Because he's family. __Besides, my parents adore him." Luke gets close to the scene. _

"_Lilly-pad!" He hugs me and kisses me more than friendly to the eyes of strangers._

"_Lucas! That's my girlfriend you kissed." Miley said._

"_I know, so what? I did it a thousand times. And__ I won't stop." Lucas said hugging me._

_The thing is when I saw Miley was getting pissed I grabbed Luke's arm and led him to the car. Oliver led Miley to our room and gave me the sign to start the party. I made a few calls and soon people started to come and fill the house. Oliver had our stereo on loud so she couldn't hear anything. The last thing I did was turn on the lights I got in our front and back yard and call__ed Miley's cell."_

"_Miles, look out the window."_

"_What? How's J.T?"_

"_He's fine. Just look out the window."__ I said in my best convincing voice._

"_Why should I __look out the window? Where are you?" _

"_I'm here. Look out the window and check out what I've done."__ I said calmly on the phone._

"_Other than pissing me off kissing someone else?" She was angry. _

"_Miles, that's not the time. Everything was done for a reason. Would you please stop being so damn stubborn and look out the freaking window!" I said yelling the last part._

_It finally made her show up by the window. I saw her hand holding her jaw. Our front yard was lit by a pink and white light. People were all over the place. Some of them were holding signs and banners wishing her a happy birthday. She came down running. But what happened next surprised us all. She was so happy, that she forgot that due to the rain that fell last night the yard was still a little muddy. So, she ran and fell on the grass getting herself all muddy." _

"Wow! That was funny! Did she continue at the party?" Amanda asked

"Of course she did. We partied hard, but left early, because we still had our date."

"_So, after two hours dancing and talking to people, we managed to leave the party quietly. Lucas loaned us his car for the night. I took Miley to our favorite Chinese restaurant we got take out food and I led her to our hotel room for the night. I rented a room in one of the most expensive hotels in Malibu area." _

"Actually her dad did." Miley interrupted me.

"Details, details, Miles." I said trying to make her be quiet again.

"_To sum up it all… I gave her the most romantic dinner and night she could have until now." _

"There's going to be more?" Miley asked.

"_Anyway, I gave her two necklaces one with her name and other with our initials engraved in it." I said trying to dismiss Miley's comment again._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"But my fall is our favorite joke to laugh about that day. The other things were just Lilly being her cute self as always." Miley said and kissed my hand.

"Who's this Lucas guy anyway?" Mandy asked.

"Luke is Lilly's ex-boyfriend." Miley answered before I could.

"Yes, He's so cute. When we get back at the hotel I'll show you a picture of him." I said being myself when it comes to Luke.

Mandy was intrigued. "So you dated guys before?"

Miley laughed "Lilly was as straight as a board when I met her. But she fell for me."

"What about you? Were you straight also?" She asked Miley.

"Nope. Never been." Miley said grinning.

"What about you Mandy have you ever hooked up with guys?" I asked curious.

"Yes. But only one time. I was fifteen. He was my best friend."

"So who's your crush?" Miley asked in a very girly way.

"Well… it's complicated. I have this crazy crush on this girl, a friend of mine who lives in Italy. Her name's Giordana. Last time I saw her we were eighteen. Now she's coming back here, she arrives in two days and I'm freaking out." Amanda said nervously.

"Don't worry, we're here for you." Miley said.

"Yes, What she said. And we'll help you get your girl." I said.

Mandy smiled and we arrived back on the shore. The afternoon was spent creating a plan for Giordana and Amanda's get together. That night Miley called home and I called Oliver and Luke. Luke was in Tree Hill currently living in my house with Andrew and their boyfriends. Oliver was having a blast with his parents. After checking on my boys as Miley would refer to them we had a nice family dinner and then we went back to our rooms. The next few days before Christmas were going to be tough. So I just kissed Miley goodnight and went to sleep. Once again alone.

* * *

**Short chapter... I know... just to keep you guys reading... Not my best chappy... Now please leave me a word :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Great people... Great reviews... Enjoy the new chapter and Be prepared... My roommate will be updated soon! If u read that story make sure to look this week for our update. **

**No shout outs... **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V. **

Lilly and I tried our best to help Amanda calm herself down for her friend's arrival. According to Mandy, Giordana came to Brazil when they were both seventeen in a cultural exchange program. They studied together and Mandy was sort of a mentor for her. They were very close and by some pictures she showed us you could see how close they were. She had a boyfriend that didn't like Mandy and he started a rumor about them. But Giordana never found out that he was the source. Two days later we went to the airport to pick her up. Mandy was really nervous.

"Girls what am I gonna do?" Mandy asked getting up from her seat.

"Calm down would be a nice alternative." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic smart ass." Mandy answered bitterly.

"Take a chill pill, will ya?" Lilly said joking.

"Lilly, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked gesturing her to follow me and giving an angry look.

"What is it honey?" She said sweetly.

"Would you shut up?" I said seriously.

"Come again?" She laughed thinking I was joking.

"Baby, Mandy is worried, the girl she has loved for a long time is coming back to into her life. Don't you think you should be a little bit more supportive?" I made a face.

"I know, Miles, but she shouldn't be like this." She said pointing to Mandy.

"Yes. I understand you Lil, but look at her." Lilly glanced at her she was biting her nails and pacing back and forth impatiently.

"I'm sorry love." Lilly said holding my hand.

"I'm not the one you should be saying this to." I said in a harsh tone. "But I forgive you anyway. I love you, Lil. Now, go do the right thing." I said pushing her towards Mandy.

From where I stood I could see Lilly shyly asking her to forgive her immature attitude. Lilly is older than me but sometimes it seems like I'm the oldest. When I stopped zoning out, they hugged and Mandy saw Giordana getting out from the arrival gate.

At a first look you could see why Mandy was so communicative towards Lilly, I mean the girl was an Italian version of my girlfriend; Long blond hair, athletic body and tomboyish look. Lilly also notice that.

"Miles, she looks just like me."

"Tell me about it." I said checking Giordana out.

"Miley Stewart, eye contact. NOW!" Lilly yelled the last part making me face her instantly.

"Were you checking her out?"

"Maybe."

"OK. Maybe I'll be your girlfriend for the rest of this vacation!"

"C'mon Lils, I was joking. Don't you see I was surprised that you look alike?"

"I was too. But, I didn't stare at her." She said giving me her back.

We watched Mandy and her friend hug each other for what it seemed an eternity. Forty-five minutes later we were in our way back to the hotel.

"So Giordana, what do you do in Italy." Lilly asked.

"Well I'm studying to be a lawyer."

"Cool." I said.

"How long have you known Mandy?"

"Not long. We're here for a week. We came to spend Christmas; Lilly's dad brought us here. He's friends with Mandy's father." I said while she nodded.

When we got back to the hotel, we went our separate ways. Mandy took Giordana to their room, I went to my room and Lilly met her parents because they wanted to give her a present they bought her. I slept a little since I had to wake up early in the morning to coach Amanda.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

I said my goodbyes to the girls and went to my parents' room.

"Mom, Dad, you're in there?" I knocked on their room door.

"Come in Lillian the door is open." My mom shouted from the inside.

I entered their room and joined them on their bed. They hugged me.

"Okay. What's going on?" I sing-songed.

"Nothing. We just wanted to give you one little present before Christmas." He said giving me a big case.

"Uh… dad, but gifts are _for_ Christmas not before it." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know that, but we figured you'd be missing yours, here." I ripped off the paper and found a vintage acoustic guitar.

"Mom… dad… you didn't have to, but I love it!" I said grabbing my new present and strumming some notes out of it.

"But we wanted to dear. We know how much you love to play. And since you're alone in your room it could entertain you." My mom said giggling at the 'alone' part.

"Mock me as long as you want I'm not uncomfortable for not be sharing a room with Miley." I said lifting my face from the guitar.

"Really? I mean, you're pretty close." My dad said smiling.

"And you live together." Mom added.

"I know, but since that problem, nothing has happened and I plan to keep it that way." I said looking back at the guitar.

"Until you get married?" My dad questioned.

"What makes you think we're going to get married?" I put the guitar on its case and set down straight facing my parents.

"Why? You don't want to?" Mom asked in a worried tone.

"No, mom, it's not like that. It's just that Miley and I never discussed the subject and besides, we're way too young for that." That talk was making me nervous.

"I think you should start thinking about it kiddo, she's a great girl." I nodded. Then I realized something,

"Are you hinting that you want Miles to be your daughter-in-law?" I laughed.

"N-no. I'm not hinting anything." Is dad nervous?

"What your father is trying to say is that you're an adult. A responsible and amazing woman that we're very proud of . And… that if you think she's your one, we approve." My mom talked in a smooth tone.

"Yes. Your mom is right." Dad kissed my mom's cheek.

"O-Okay. Guys, I'm going to let this one slide because I really want to go to my room and play this beauty. But this was a weird conversation and Dad, don't think I didn't notice how nervous you were there," I said gesturing with my hands.

"Don't be silly Lillian." My mom said kissing my forehead.

"See you guys at dinner tonight." I left the room and ran to mine to try my new guitar.

During dinner that night, nothing weird happened. Jamie was out with Alberto again. Mandy and Giordana asked for room service as Miley and I instructed Mandy to do. Mom and Dad were silent for most of the meal. Right before dessert mom asked Miley, "Miley, how are you enjoying the trip so far?"

"Mrs. T. I'm loving it. I mean, the places we went to are amazing. I'll make sure to come here one more time when I get the chance." She said all excited.

"I'm glad you're enjoying, Miley. After this Christmas this will be a very special place for the Truscott family." My dad spoke and I saw my mom hitting him.

"Why is that Dad?"

"Be- cause, we spent the holidays here. That's why."

"And who knows? It may become our traditional place to be on Christmas." My mom covered for him.

"I don't know I love Tree Hill and snow, our annual party and my annual party."

"Trust me pumpkin, you'll forget about Tree Hill in a blink of an eye." My dad said smiling.

"Dad, you're being weird again. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No." He said way too quickly.

"What your dad is trying to say Lil, is that you're not going to forget here because it's so different. Their tradition. It doesn't snow." Miley said being weird.

"I'm going to forget this conversation, Miles, wanna go for a walk?" I said getting up.

"Sure Lil." She said giving me her hand and getting up. "Good night Mr. and Mrs. T."

"Good night Miley." My mom answered.

"You girls behave!" My dad said.

"Daddy! Please don't embarrass me!" I said pulling Miley in a rush to get away from my parents.

"Lilly, don't you see your parents are joking around?" She said laughing.

"No. I see my dad making me blush." I was a little angry at my dad's comments.

"They're just showing you they support us." She said holding my arm.

"I know, but some things are not meant to be said to your kids." I said stopping by the door that led to the pool area.

"Come here you." Miley gave me a hug. "Stop being silly, enjoy how great your dad is." She put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Do you know why he was so nervous?" I questioned.

"No. Why?" Again with the quick answer. This time from Miley.

"That's the thing. I don't know. He's been hinting something, being weird; do you think he's sick?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Lilly, your dad is an athlete like you and your brother, he's not sick." Miley assured me.

"Oh, I know! Maybe they are thinking about adopting a kid. I mean, J.T is growing up, I moved out. That's it!"

"Maybe, they'll tell you on Christmas Eve dinner." She said trying to cheer me up.

"I hope so." I gave her a peck on the lips. "Now, let's just finish this walk and go to your room and cuddle a little."

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked happily.

"Sure."

And we went to watch a marathon of our favorite chick flicks, _She's All That, 10 Things I Hate About You, Whatever it Takes, Boys and Girls. _We needed a little cuddle time for us and also to set our anxiety aside for the news on Giordana and Amanda.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here it is... this chapter is dedicated to people who have been helping me lately. Funny how some things just fit :P Anyway... Thanks to my amazing and loyal readers and reviewers... Keep reading we're almost there (fresh new chapters).**

**Shout outs: to the ones that reviewed last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

I woke up with my head full of thoughts. Thoughts of Miley, of the past, present, and future. I was feeling so heavy, so uneasy, as if I was going to explode from the thoughts I was having. I left Miley sleeping in her room and passing through the adjacent door I grabbed 'Guto' the guitar and started playing a song I loved and the pretty much defined how I was feeling.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm Hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you._

"Wow! I didn't know you're so passionate about us, Lil!" She said entering my room.

"Uh… Miley… it's a song from a band. I'm not a composer!" I said smiling

"Cool guitar. Did you steal from someone?" She asked checking out my new guitar.

"My dad gave it to me. Good morning to you too, sweetheart!" I said ironically.

"Quit the sarcasm. I woke up to a very beautiful song. Although the singer's voice wasn't so go-" I hit her in the arm.

"Careful there!" I warned.

"Gorgeous as my adorable girlfriend." She gave me a small peck in the lips as she finished the sentence.

"OK. Nice save." I laughed.

"I woke up to an empty bed and then I heard you playing. I loved the song." Miley sat down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not gonna tell you what it's called, because I know you'll forget it." I said putting the guitar back in its case.

"Lilly! This is so not fair." She said hugging me.

"Miley don't even try to seduce me, you know how I can resist you now." I sing-songed.

"Sure. I wonder if Giordana could resist Mandy last night." She said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Me too. Let's send her a text?" I said reaching for my cell phone and typing.

_Hey M__andy did u have g'luck last nite?_

_Liley._

"Lils, What the heck is 'Liley'?"

"It's our couple name silly! Lilly and Miley." I said slowly so she could catch the syllable thing.

"Now tell me how people think I'm the girly one?" I know it was girly but I could be one sometimes, huh? Miley thought so too.

"Because you are a girly-girl. And I'm an athlete." I stated happily.

"You do know you only skateboard, right?"

"That's so not true. I also play b-ball, Ms. Stewart." I spoke in a polite English accent.

"When you say 'b-ball' you sound like a boy." I frowned at her comment.

"What's your point in the first place?" I demanded.

"Well, skateboarding is not a sport. And you had way too many manly influences." She waved it off.

"Should I be offended by that? Because I'm not. And Skateboarding is too a sport." I said faking anger.

"So how come its not in the Olympic Games?" She asked in her I'm-so-smart-you-can't- pretend-I'm-not-voice.

We were so caught up in that stupid argument that I didn't realize the phone buzzing with Mandy's answer. After a while I looked at the screen and saw I had a new text. I showed Miley the phone and she urged me to read it.

_Pretty much da same. I C U guys 2nite. We're goin' 2 da club._

_Amanda ____._

"Miley, I'm not going to continue this meaningless argument. Because I know you're doing it to piss me off and I'm not going let you!" I said kissing her cheek and getting up.

"Lilly! Please since Mandy doesn't want us to meet them let's stay here, cuddling and kissing."

"As much as I'm tempted, I missed my fitness time, so I'm going downstairs. If I'm lucky, I'll find someone to play basketball with me." I said in a girly voice emphasizing basketball. I got undressed while talking and soon I heard Miley clearing her throat.

"Is there a problem in there Miles?" I asked.

"Can you just go change in the bathroom?" She said quietly.

"Nah, I'm almost done," I said getting a shirt from the closet.

"Yeah, so am I" She mumbled.

"Stewart! Behave! That's so not appropriate!" I said in a harsh tone.

"So stop teasing me Lil! And besides I was freaking joking! I'm not a perv!" She shouted the last sentence.

"Sorry." I said finishing straightening up my shirt and shorts. "I'm an idiot. I just, I don't know. I'm used to do this stuff in front of you and…"

"I get it. It's hard for both of us." She said getting closer to me "Lil. We have to reach an agreement point. This is not working. I love you and you love me, but things have been difficult since…"

"Don't you dare remind me." Tears were beaming in my eyes.

"But Lilly you know it's true." She reasoned. "I want this" She said gesturing between us "to work again. It seems that only our love isn't gonna be enough."

"Miles." I said weakly pulling her to me. "Give me more time. I'm sure we can make it work. Our thing was never based on physical stuff. This is not what we are."

"It's a big part of it, Lils."

"But it's not everything. Our love grew from friendship and trust and that's what's we're supposed to be mending, the trust we lost when it all happened. This other stuff you miss is just the icing of the cake. But our problem is in the recipe." I wisely stated.

"Lillian you have to make up your mind, if it's not going to work then I have to know, don't keep me around just so you won't hurt me." Miley said running her hands through my hair.

"I promise you I won't. I love you Miley Stewart and you mean the world to me." I kissed her neck during my speech.

"Good to know Lillian, good to know." She made me face her and kissed me slowly and tenderly.

"Fine, now I have to go. I have way too much energy in my body right now" I said smiling when we broke away from the kiss.

"I knew it! I knew you felt it too!" Miley laughed and spoke between her laugh.

"Of course I do! I'm human and I have a hot girlfriend. See you later?" I winked at her when I reached the door.

"Or sooner." She winked back.

* * *

**Miley P.O.V**

After Lilly left I took a cold shower and went back to bed. I only found her three hours later, at the basketball court playing with Jamie and Alberto. I was sitting on the sidelines watching them play when her dad came around.

"Hey Miles, you don't wanna play?" He said gesturing to Lilly and the guys.

"No. I don't like basketball Mr.T" I said while he managed to sit down near me.

"That's a shame! We could've play Truscott guys vs. Truscott girls." Mr. T smiled.

"Thanks for include me in your family, but I like the sound of Stewart-Truscott better."

"Whatever floats your boat, kiddo. Just be patient with Lils." He said in his serious voice.

"How do you know we're having problems?" I asked and I saw Lilly dunking the ball. Mr. T. pointed towards her as she stole the ball from Jamie and dunked it again.

"She's on a roll and dunking. Lilly only dunks the ball when she's angry at something. When she's not, she does beautiful three points shots." He said giving her a thumbs up sign. She just smiled.

"I didn't know she was so angry at me." I said lowering my head in my hands.

"She probably isn't. She must be mad at herself. For not treating you right."I glanced at the court, Lilly looked our way and sent me a kiss that I captured in the air and placed in my heart.

"Miley. You make my daughter happy like no one ever has. She loves you and it's obvious that you feel the same. I just hope that the decision you made is the right one." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I'm an idiot to pressure her Mr. T, but I can't help it. I really need her with me." I said tearing up a little.

"Let's just wait and see how she reacts. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna kick my kids butt on that game." He said running to the court "Move over amateurs, the amazing Greg Truscott has arrived and he's going to wipe the court with your faces." We all laughed including him.

"And here I thought Lilly was the competitive one" I said out loud I learned from who she got the cockiness when it comes to sports.

* * *

**Song: Hanging by a moment - Lifehouse. Please review. :P **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This one I'd like to dedicate to my dear friends, my chat friends J.S JamesBrooke, turn.me.on. and to Truscott... for being with me for the adventurous journey so far. U guys don't know how u changed my life in a good way. Love you all. **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

Dad joined us on the court and we started playing in teams. Dad was on mine. It was great. I love to play basketball with him, even when we play against each other. Miley has been watching me for half an hour. I sent a kiss in her direction; she gladly accepted it and kept it in her heart. I'm still torn though. Dad somehow realized it and came to talk to me during the game. I guess it was the way I was playing. At least that's what he said during our first water time out.

"Lilly are you OK?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Never been better, why d'ya ask?" I said trying to act normal.

"Because you've been dunking the ball." He stated.

"Dad those are my stylish plays" I said with a cocky grin.

"That's crap. You're mad at something."

"No. I'm not. Why would say that?"

"Lilly that basket is at 6.56 feet above the ground and last time I checked you're 5.25 feet tall."

"Time out is over losers!" Jamie yelled.

"Loser, huh? Let's see who's the loser, dimwit!" I said making my way back to the court.

Jamie came next to me caring the ball and tried to dribble past me; I robbed the ball back and cleared it. I passed it over to dad and ran to a position where I could throw the ball on the three point line. Jamie saw me asking for the ball and came to block me. On his way he pushed me a little.

"Stop being a bitch, Lils, just accept this game is lost." He smirked at me and pushed me.

"Are you insane? We're winning by four." I said pushing him.

"I meant with Miley. You clearly want to break it up, it's over Lils, deal with it." He said smiling.

Dad was trying to make Alberto resist and try to take over the ball, but 'Al' was afraid of hurting dad. I was waving like crazy and trying to get past Jamie only to hear his hideous comments.

"James, shut the hell up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I do. You still love Matt and you're having second thoughts. Otherwise how come you and Miles are not in the same room?"

Dad finally saw my hand and passed me the ball. I elbowed Jamie in the ribs to get out of his sight, he started screaming falling to the ground and I ran to the basket, jumping higher and flying to the rim in order to dunk the ball. I stayed there swinging for what seemed like a long time, but it was only my imagination. In that dunk I sank my anger about Jamie's comment, my doubts and my bad thoughts I had in the morning. I came back to earth when I heard my dad harsh voice.

"Lillian Truscott, what has got into you?" He was really mad.

"Nothing. Would you get off my back?" I yelled at him.

"Lillian you hurt your brother" I looked over Jamie, who was lying in the court crying in pain.

"Oh my! J.T. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but you're bugging me I guess I didn't realize how hard I hit you." I said looking down at him.

"It's ok. I deserved it." He said through tears "Daddy, I think I broke something."

"Mr. T. I called the hotel doctor, he's coming." Alberto told my dad.

Miley was watching it all quietly. She approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and walked away a little, she came behind me.

"Lilly, what's going on?" She asked tenderly and quietly.

"Nothing." I said bitterly.

"C'mon I know there's something, you hit your brother, dunked a ball like it was someone's head and you have this distant yet mean and confused look on your face. You know you can tell me anything. Tell me what goes on in that pretty little head of yours." She said brushing off the hair from my face. I stiffened at her touch and grabbed her hand.

"Just don't." I said letting go of her hand.

"Don't what, Lil?"

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone Stewart. I have to be alone." I said walking away.

Man I feel bad for pushing Miley away. I needed to think. I went to the beach and threw myself at the ocean. After good fifteen minutes of floating in the Atlantic I sat down on the sand next to a rock. I leaned into the rock and started to remember the good times I had with Miley until I remembered my last birthday. It was great. It was only a couple of months before Miley's.

FLASHBACK

_I was at school talking to Sally and Matt. __They were giving me their presents. Matt gave me silver earrings and Sally gave me a blue coffee mug. _

"_I know my gift isn't like Matt's but it's for when you're in need to wake up!" Sally said I smiled. _

"_I appreciate the gesture, but know that you didn't have to."__ I said to them._

"_Stop being modest Lilly." Matt said kissing my cheek. _

"_Matt,__ we should get going, we have class in five minutes," Sally warned while hugging me._

_They said their goodbyes and went to classes. I was sitting alone at the table when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket._

_Look behind U._

_Smiley._

_I turned around and she wasn't there. When I went back to my position she was holding a muffin with that smile that makes me melt. _

"_Happy birthday, Lilly." _

"_Why, thank you Miley." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_I wished I'd woken up__ by your side this morning." She said holding my hands._

"_Me too. But we finished late at Matt's last night and my parents wanted me home for breakfast this morning." I kissed one of her hands._

"_No problem. I know exactly how you can make __up for it."_

"_It's my birthday. You're the one that has to make up for it."__ I replayed her sentence._

"_I'll meet you here after your last period."__ She stated._

"_Where are we __going?" I questioned._

"_That's for me to know and you to find out."__ Miley said seductively. _

"_Oohhh, Lilly likey!"_

"_Easy there Lilly bear." She said kissing my cheek. "After class, here." She said leaving me. _

_After my last period I was waiting for Miley when I got a text._

_Go to the school garden. _

_Smiley_

_I d__id as she told me and when I got there I saw her with a picnic basket and a blanket on the grass._

"_That's our lunch. We have two hours window." She said and I looked through the contents of the basket. Pie, sandwiches, sodas, candy, two bottles of water and apples._

"_Are we going to space travel?"__ I joked._

"_Hey, you're funny!" She said laughing. "But no." She said in a serious tone._

"_So why do we only have two hours here? Are you planning a surprise party?"_

"_Clever, but no." I got closer to her and kissed her "and you're not going to get that infor__mation out of me like this."_

"_So… if I do something different I might get lucky?" I said raising my eyebrows._

"_You sure will, but you're not getting the info!" __Miley smiled and gave me a peck on the lips._

"_You're mean."__ I said pouting._

"_Believe me you'll thank me later." __She smirked. _

_The thing is, two hours later, Miley is driving to somewhere I don't know because I can't see where we're going. After what seemed an hour but was really twenty minutes she stopped the car and took me out of it carefully. She guided me to place that smelt like wood. And took out the blindfold. We were in __cabin, which reminded me my cabin in Tree Hill. _

"_Uh, Miley where are we? I mean, we're not in Tree Hill but this sure looks a lot like my cabin there." She nodded._

"_I know isn't it __amazing? Andy and Lucas helped me a little. We're still in Malibu, but we're in this farm condo in the forest." She explained._

"_There is a __forest in Malibu?" I was completely surprised by now._

"_I know! I couldn't believe too." She said smiling and started pulling me "Now we're going to the hot tub and then get ready for the night__."_

"_There's more?"__ I asked. She dragged me inside the house to the back where we found an inside pool and the hot tub._

"_Oh silly L__illy, There's so much more." She said kissing me, "Have I told you I love you today?"_

"_No. but hey, no hard feelings. __I love this." I smiled pointing the tub._

"_Not as much as I love you, Lilly-pad." __She said stripping us down and going for the hot tub._

_We did the whole hot tube thing, Miley gave me some chocolate and then she told me to go get dressed. In the bedroom there was a sport jersey for me and one for her. I got ready and then she came into the room._

"_Are we going to a game, Miles?" I asked her curious._

"_Yes. The Lakers game. Front row."__ She smiled. I was dumbfounded._

"_To a playoff game?" I asked looking like an idiot. "Those tickets must have cost you a fortune!" _

"_No. dad has been__ friends with the Lakers' owner since they were little. We get these for free." I had my mouth opened in awe._

"_Babe, close your mouth. And let's get going." She said pulling me by the shirt._

_So to top it off, Miley made her dad's friend present me to the team. I also got an autographed jersey and after this whole day of surprises she drove us back to our house to find a surprise party. _

I know it must be silly, but I thought it was a big gesture. She did everything in her power to show me how much she loved me and I guess that's what I've been missing in our relationship lately. The big gesture. A huge demonstration of feelings.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Whatever happened to Lilly today has something to do with that song. Something about the past, present and future. She has to know I've come to a decision. And I'll stick to it. I just hope she cools off a little so we can have fun with the girls tonight.

* * *

**Life has a weird ways of working things... Review. :P **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Due to the amazing review I got on chapter 23 and the funny aspect that somehow this story is not only 'bout my past but my present (which is hilarious, cause it was not planned) but it has some similarities... I decided to upload this chapter today. Yes only 1 day after the previous... **

**Shout out: well it couldn't go to anyone else... after such an amazing review that moved and made my poor existence a little more bearable... (j/k I love life) it's yours** _And.Your.Point._ **You deserve this chapter's shout out. **

**Thanks for the reviews...** _VR, Turn.Me.On. and J.S. JamesBrooke_ **(my dear beta). You guys are in my heart.**

**The songs in this chapter are:** _Bedroom Dancing_ **by** _One Day Fly_ **and** _Everything_ **by** _Fefe Dobson_. **Download them and listen while u read, makes it a little bit realistic ;) **

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**.

Lilly disappeared for hours. When she got back to her room it was already dark outside. She missed lunch, her snack time and dinner. I was on the phone with Mandy when I heard the loud sound of her door.

"No. Mandy I'm telling ya. She hasn't show up for lunch. She even missed her snack time. Lilly never misses snack time."

"But you are still going to the club tonight aren't you?"

"I really don't know. I still have to talk to her, Mandy and I'm not really in the-" I heard a loud 'bang' sound coming from Lilly's suite. "Listen Mandy, I gotta go I think Lilly just arrived. Talk to you later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

I went to her door. The normal one and knocked slightly.

"Lilly? Are you in there?" I said in a quiet tone.

"Yes. But I'm going to take a real quick shower. Can you come back in ten minutes?" She said in a calm tone.

"Sure. Be right back." I was already going back to my room when she yelled.

"Miles?" I heard her calling me.

"Yeah, Lil?" I answered.

"You can use your door when you come back." She said before I heard another door close.

"OK." Maybe she's fine now.

I went to Lilly's room fifteen minutes later. She was wearing her PJ's.

"Hey Miles."

"Hi there Lil."

"I'm sorry for today. I was confused and I needed to be alone."

"Where were you by the way?"

"The beach." She said simply. "Do you know how's J.T. doing?"

"He broke a rib, but he'll survive. You hit him very hard."

"Man, I was so angry I didn't measure the amount of force I put into that play."

"Do you want to talk about what made you feel so upset?"

"Not really. I just missed you. That's all I want to talk about."

"Talk about missing me?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember Mandy invited us to a club tonight?"

"I dunno Miles, I'm tired."

"Lilly please, I know you're under alot stress right now but I think it's going to be good for you."

"Miley, why are we together?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Answer my question."

"Lilly are you having doubts about us?"

"Don't change the subject. Answer me."

"Fine. We're together because we love each other."

"But how could we love each other if we did what we did?"

"Lilly why are you torturing yourself with the past?"

"Because Miley my life has turned upside down since you came into it. And sometimes it's hard to keep my sanity. I don't know. I was once reasonable and balanced. But with you I'm impulsive and immature."

"You're not immature, you're just in love. Lilly we rushed into things in the beginning, moving in together, living like we were married. We had our fall, the fight, the brief break up and it was fast. But think about it. Would you erase any of it?"

"No."

"See. Lilly it's almost Christmas and you're being like everyone else, just analyzing your year. Just live by the moment."

"Miles, you know I love you, right?" She said in a small voice.

"I'm sure of it." I kissed her right cheek "Now, let's get ready! We promised Mandy we'd help her get Gioconda."

"We're going to a gay club! I've never been to one. I mean a real one. Back in Tree Hill, they don't have those and in Malibu I just went clubbing with Sally, Karen, Ollie and Matthew."

"I went twice." I said smiling. "It's not that different actually. The same things we see in a normal club, but the couples are the same sex. They do everything you do at a college party!"

"You're an expert right? You went there with Kayla?"

"Not an expert, but yeah. I went with her once and then once with Jessica, Paula and Thammy. Wow! It's been a long time since I've thought about Kayla."

"Sure. I'll pretend I believe you." She said sarcastically.

"Lilly I'm not sure what you want me to say, because you've been trying to hurt me since this morning, but know that I'm not going to let you do it."

"Whatever Miley."

"Don't be like that. If you can be demanding so can I. We're going out and that's final." I said dialing Mandy's number.

"Mandy, yeah it's me. We're going. Fine. Meet you in an hour." I said hanging up.

"Lillian. Get ready; I'm going to go change. If you're not ready in thirty minutes, you're going to wear your PJ's." I said closing the door behind me.

I came back thirty minutes later in a super cute outfit and found Lilly already fixing her make up. When she realized I was back she checked me out.

"Do you like?"

"You have no idea. What about me?" I glanced her way and saw how perfect she was in a baby blue dress and heels.

"I wish we didn't already tell Mandy we were going now."

"That good, huh?" She asked.

"Hell yeah! You look hot." I pondered a little. "Are you trying to get me jealous tonight?"

"No. I just wanted to look good." She said walking by.

Bipolar much? I just have to understand she's nervous with the time of the year.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

The club was huge. It had a lot of rooms, some of them were nice, others were just colorful. Miley held my hand to guide me. Amanda was leading the way. Gioconda was holding her hand. I could see Miley was worried about me by the way she acted.

"Lil, are you OK?"

"Yes." I'd answered every time.

"If you're uncomfortable we can go back."

"No. there's no need. I'm fine." It was almost a standard answer to the same questions she kept doing all night long.

Mandy and Gioconda didn't stick around for chatting. They went to the dance floor as soon as we found a table to sit in.

"Do you want to drink something? I'm legal here." Miley said smiling to the fact that she could drink legally in Brazil.

"Water and a kiss for the most beautiful girl in the club."

"Ok. Just wait here I'll get her and your water." She said leaving towards the bar.

I took a look around. It wasn't bad. The music was good, the place was great. Suddenly I felt the urge to explore that place's potential. Miley came back two minutes later. I stood up.

"Come on, let's take a look around."

"Do you want to dance?" She asked. I nodded.

"Great."

We went to the dance floor and danced a little. Soon the DJ played a mid-slow song, it sound kind of sexy too. Then I remembered it was from that movie Cruel Intentions soundtrack.

_Do you wanna go dancing,  
In a club?  
We can have a good time,  
And live it up.  
'Said if you wanna go dancing,  
You'll got to wear a tuxedo,  
And we could do the tango, wherever we go.  
'Said if you wanna do the tango,  
Then we're gonna need a ballroom,  
So she took me by the hand,  
And led me to her bedroom.  
And then she did it,  
She struck half-naked,  
And told me, that her body, was sacred.  
She said I could take her,  
If I danced with her,  
But somehow I knew  
That she was an __Indian devil.  
I said "what about tomorrow?",  
She said "what about tonight?  
trust me baby, it'll be alright (it'll be alright)"  
_

"This song is so…" said while dancing "I don't know it's just so lust inspiring."

"I guess that's the idea." I laughed as we continued dancing to its rhythm.

_She walked to him wearing toledo boots,  
First woman wedding then honey moon  
This girl that I'd thought I knew so well  
didn't know where until we're at the hotel and,  
We're on the dance floor,  
By the seashore  
She said "these nights we dance together,  
Is what I live for" I said  
"what about before,  
Before these nights?"  
She said "Ask me no questions and  
I'll tell you no lies"  
I said "what about tomorrow?"  
She said "what about tonight?  
trust me baby, it'll be alright (it'll be alright)"_

_And so we danced, and danced, and danced, and danced,  
So we danced, and danced, and danced, and danced,  
All night  
All night  
All night_

_Twelve o'clock, the music stopped,  
She walked away from me,  
And took her shoes off,  
And she said "that's it",  
And I knew it, she said  
"We can't dance, without music"  
I said "we can dance tomorrow",  
She said "we've already danced tonight,  
Trust me baby, you'll be alright (it'll be alright)  
It'll be alright (it'll be alright)  
It'll be alright (it'll be alright)  
It'll be alright (it'll be alright)_

The song ended and was replaced for loud house music.

"Lil, let's find a quieter place?"

"Sure. Lead the way." I held her by the waist and she guided me through the club.

We entered the lounge room of the club. Red cushions were everywhere. Some couples were making out, the music was relaxing.

"It sure is relaxing." I stated.

"Do you want to stay here or go somewhere more private?" She asked shyly.

"Is there a private place in a club?" I asked in doubt.

"In this kind of clubs there is. But if we go there, you have to stay with both hands on me." She warned me.

"Okay, scared girlfriend right in front of you. Why is that?" I said a little scared.

"Why don't I just show you and you get your own impressions?" She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Fine by me." I said kissing her neck.

"Come." She said leading me to the back of the club. Before opening the door she turned to me.

"Remember, Lilly keep both hands on my body!"

"Miley what the heck?! Of course, I'm holding your waist ok?"

"Sure." She slowly opened the door and we entered a very, very dark room.

"Miles, what is this place?" I whispered-yelled in her ear since the music was loud.

"It's the dark room." She answered me. "It's the place people come to be together." I was still not following her. "Ok, Lil, think of it as the upstairs bedrooms in a college party."

"Ooh." Was all I could manage to say.

"Don't worry I just brought you here so you could see every aspect of club like this." She said hugging me. "I'm not trying to say anything." I laughed.

Even if the room was dark they had some light… that light which you can see white very well. I saw two girls having sex in front of us.

"Miles, I would never do that in a club!" I exclaimed.

"I know. Neither would I." She kissed me lightly. "Let's go back to the lounge?"

"Yes please. I'm all tired." I said guiding her back to the lounge.

A couple of hours later we're back at our table and Mandy and Giordana came back from the back of the club.

"Okay… What you guys have been up to?"

"Well…" Mandy started but Giordana kissed her to prevent her saying anything.

"Finally!" Miley exclaims.

"So you're together now?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you two." Mandy said. Miley half-hugged me.

"Well thank you." I said. I was so tired you could see in my eyes.

"Lil, do you want to get back?" Miley asked concerned.

"I'd love to Miles if you're not going to be upset. I'm pretty tired." I said yawning.

"I know it's been a long day." She said placing her head on my shoulder. "Come on."

"Okay girls, see you tomorrow at dinner." Giordana told us.

"Ok, you two behave!" I said before Miley and I went out of the club.

We got back to the hotel. Miley put me in bed and tuck me in.

"Sleep tight Lilly bear." She said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. Good night Miles." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep land.

* * *

**Miley****'s P.O.V.**

Christmas Eve.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!" I bounced on Lilly's bed.

"That's my line. And it's early!"

"No it's not it's almost noon. I had breakfast, went swimming, visited your brother and read a magazine. And all you did was sleep, now, up!" I said still bouncing on her bed

"I'm not to blame if you're more hyper than usual today!" She said in her morning mood.

"It's Christmas Eve, we'll get presents tonight!" I tried to cheer her up.

"Actually its tomorrow morning!"

"No, we're in Brazil and they exchange presents and open them up tonight." I stated with a superiority tone.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you I don't know, but I'll spend the afternoon with your mom, before I call my mom and dad."

"Miley tell me why you call Robbie Ray your dad." She said curious.

"Well, mom and _dad_ met when they were young, they were friends of friends but they never got the chance to be together. My mom was dating this guy, my biological father, and he was dating my mom's friend. Then, mom's boyfriend got her pregnant with this beauty here and ran away. I was born and for years there was just me and my mom. My last name was Montana." I looked at her confused. "Don't ask. Anyway, when I was seven my mom met _Robbie Ray_ again at a function she went to and they were both single. Actually mom was single and he was divorced. He had married my mom's friend and had two kids, Jackson and Brianna. He asked my mom out, they started dating, got married and long story short, he adopted me, mom got pregnant and I became a Stewart. He's the only father I met, so that's why I call him dad."

"Wow! I didn't know any of this." Lilly said surprised. "How come I didn't get to meet your siblings?"

"They live with their mom. I only see them on family holidays."

She still had that questioning look on "And how old are they?"

"Jackson is a year younger than me, Brianna is sixteen." I answered happily.

"Another question, How come your last name was Montana? Aren't your grandparents' last name McPhee?" She asked sitting on the bed, supporting her back on the headboard.

"My grandpa has an obsession with that state and named my mom after it. And he knew my mom would change it when she got married so he did it to pay homage to the state he loved so much." I took her hands in mine and played with her fingers.

"Funny family you have." She said laughing.

"I'm happy my family history can amuse you." I kissed her forehead "Now, get up!" I demanded and she finally did as I said.

* * *

**Lilly****'s P.O.V.**

Miley went to her room to get ready to meet my mom. I waited until she came back to say goodbye.

"Lil, I'm going. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play some music, watch TV and think about you."

"Great. So see you in a few hours. Right after I call my parents."

"No! Call them from here so I can talk to them."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to wish them a Merry Christmas."

"Ok. So be good, see you later." She said turning way and walking towards the door.

"Hey! No kiss?"I yelled.

"Nope. Kisses only after dinner tonight." She said turning around and smiling.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I can." She said and closed the door.

I ordered room service and ate a little. After getting bored to death I decided to call Andrew. He sure could take away my boredom.

"What's up Andy!"

"I'm sure you think it's cute to wake your friends up when you're in a tropical country, but, it's not!"

"Don't be an ass! I know it's already afternoon in Tree Hill, is not that much of a difference."

"If and only if I was in Tree Hill, I'd be more than glad to answer your phone call, but I'm in Malibu and it's eight o´clock in the morning, on Christmas Eve and I'm not ready to wake up yet."

"See all those times you woke me up by the phone… I knew I would get back at ya! Payback is a bitch!"

"I'm awake. Did you seal the deal in Brazil already?"

"Andy. No. and even if I had, I wouldn't tell you."

"Yeah right! So to what do I have the honor of your expensive phone call?"

"I missed you."

"No you didn't. Miley is busy and you're bored."

"Fine, you're right."

"Go play ball with you brother then."

"Can't. I broke one of his ribs."

"Oh my! What did that poor thing did to you?"

"We were playing."

I heard Miley's door opening and I saw her coming into my room.

"Andy…"

"I know, Miley arrived and you don't need me anymore."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I feel so used!" He dramatized "be safe and come back so we can gossip about Luke."

"Bye Andy!"

I hung up and went to hug Miley.

"Let's call my parents so we can get ready for dinner afterwards." I nodded.

We called her parents. We talked to her stepfather and her mom. After that we started to get ready for dinner tonight. The hotel had some choirs presenting carols before midnight – dinner was postponed to midnight as Brazilians use to do. Dad asked me to bring my guitar to dinner. We were having dinner with Mandy's parents. They decided to do our meal private so they closed one of the hotel's restaurants.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V. **

I was wearing a long red halter top dress, heels and the necklace Lilly gave me on my birthday, the one with our initials in it. Lilly was gorgeous she was wearing a dark cobalt blue strapless dress and her hair was down to fit perfectly with her outfit.

We reached the restaurant and I was getting nervous by the minute. Soon her father came to my rescue while she greeted Mandy's family.

"Are you OK kiddo?" he said holding me by the shoulders.

"I'm fine." I said breathing out.

"So let's have dinner then." He said going to the others

Dinner went great. We were all having fun. Lilly ate a lot. She was sitting near me. Amanda and Giordana were close to us. We finished our meal and moved to the lounge area where Mr. A. asked his employees to put together for us a huge Christmas tree, where we put all our presents.

Lilly and I were sharing a couch. And so were all the others including Jamie and Alberto. I took a deep breath in when I saw Mr. T. standing up. Lilly grabbed my hand.

"Well this is a important night for my family. First because we're not in Tree Hill as we traditionally did in the past 23 years. We also have the pleasure to have Marcelo's family here to celebrate with us." We all clapped. "But now, I want to invite one of our guests to say a few words." He looked over Mr. A, and then he glanced at me. "Miley, would you care to say a few words?"

I stood up, Lilly was looking at me in a very confused way. I walked to where Mr. T was and he gave me a hug.

"I know you can do it!" he said and got back to his place near Mrs. T.

"Good evening everyone. Well, y'all know me and there's no need for presentations, I wanted to thank Mr. T. for being so nice and caring, for bring me along on this trip and to assure me that his daughter would not attack me during the night." They laughed. I continued. "I love the Truscotts and it's not because I'm with Lilly. They are an amazing family. Even Jamie is an adorable guy." He smiled at me. "In the last week I learned a lot about life, family, love and respect with them." Mrs. T was crying already and Lilly was tearing up.

I made a sign with my head and Jamie got up and took Lilly's guitar from her. She gave him a look.

"What the hell?" she said not understanding what was going on.

Jamie took a seat next to me and I started singing the song that would speak to Lilly and show her how I was feeling inside and what I was proposing.

_Ayo ladadayo  
Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
_

_At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
_

_But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
_

_Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  
_

_What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
_

_Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
_

_Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?  
_

_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you're giving me nothing  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
ladayo ladadayo ladeeda _

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. Jamie handed me the small velvet box and I kneeled down next to Lilly.

"I love you Lillian. Are you ready to be my everything?" I opened the box to show her the silver band with our names engraved on it.

"Miley…" She started but I stopped her before she could say anything.

"I'm not proposing marriage Lil, this is a promise ring. This is my promise that I'm ready to share my life with you, that I'll love you forever." I said kissing her knuckles. "I'm doing the big gesture here Lil. I know you wanted me to. I know you didn't want to wait for me to do it. When I told my dad on the phone earlier today I'd do this tonight he said he was holding my wedding ring and that you'd give it to me when we got back."

"I love you so much Miley Stewart. Of course I do. I accept your promise and I promise to share my family, my doubts and my life with you." She said.

I placed the ring on her finger and gave her a peck on the lips and a hug.

"So your dad told you about the wedding ring huh?" She questioned.

"Yep" I said smiling.

"And you had my brother learning our song?" she pointed Jamie.

"Uh hmm." I answered.

"And my dad… that's what you're talking to him lately and that's why he's been acting weird?" She asked surprised.

"Correct." I nodded.

"I'm so dumb!" she said slapping her forehead.

"No you're not. You're just hopelessly in love with me." I said with my arms around her neck.

"That I am." She said smiling leaning for a deep kiss.

* * *

**Liked? Hated? Loved? Leave your thoughts please. :P **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank U people... 5 chapters to the start of new updates. :P**

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

OK, so Miley found out about the wedding ring I bought her. I know I shouldn't rush thing. I should have done like she did, and she did a good job too! My parents were so happy for us. Thing is, we were so excited about it all, the gifts were forgotten 'till the next day. Christmas sure was amazing. Even though I accepted the ring, that night, Miley and slept in our rooms. Alone. Why rush into things even more? We live together and stuff.

Soon, another week and a half went by and we were back home. Mom was back in Tree Hill for a couple of days and daddy asked me to a college basketball game. My dad is weird like that. Other parents would take their son instead and to an NBA game. Not my dad, Greg Truscott loved the game, the passionate way young athletes play college ball made his eyes shine. That's a point of view we always shared. Besides, Jamie would rather work twelve hours straight than go to a game with dad. Friday night, party time for my little bro.

"So Lilly, how have you been?" Dad asked me while we were in line to get some hot dogs.

"Great."

"So when should I be expecting my grandchild to be born?"

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"You do know Miley is a girl?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you also know that I AM a girl don't you?'

"Of course. Otherwise it would be a huge mistake naming you Lillian."

"So, there you go. Since we're girls, I can positively say that there's no way we can conceive a child."

"Not to each other." He said receiving the food and gesturing me to get the drinks.

"What's that's supposed to mean? You are not saying that I should have sex with some guy, get pregnant so you can be a grandpa!" I yelled-whispered as we were walking to our seats.

"I'm just saying that I love you and Miley both. And I want you guys to experience this. I want to be the grandpa to your kids. I know it's not possible for you two have a pure Truscott-Stewart, yet. But I know there are other ways and I was hoping that you'll try them."

"But dad, we're not even married yet! And Miley is onle twenty and I must add we're BOTH in college! And you might also add to that list that I'm unemployed."

"I know kiddo, I know. Even though I can work some magic in some aspects."

"Dad, let's just watch the game for now, I promise to think about it later." I said biting into my hot dog.

"Alright. But this conversation isn't over yet, missy!" He said and I nodded looking over to the court.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Oken, get down here this instant!" I yelled to the stairs.

In a few seconds a very scared Oliver showed up by the stairs.

"What's happening?"

"Take a look around!" Oliver glanced from one side to the other of our living room. "I did, now what?"

"Oliver this place looks like a mess!"

"No it doesn't. It's so clean and organized."

"You really are a boy!" I said handing him a broom. "Here, help me get this cleaned up."

"Miley, are you nuts or on drugs? The place looks fine I cleaned it up before you got home."

"No, see, Lilly's guitar and your bass guitar are misplaced, these magazines should be in a drawer and…"

"Stop it. And stop it right now before I get mad at you!" he said holding my shoulders.

"Look Miley, you're not a housewife. You live with your girlfriend and her goofy friend. You're not married or engaged. Lilly is not going to eat your head off if things are misplaced. As a matter of fact, she won't even notice in the first place."

"But Oliv-" I started again only to be cut off.

"No. Listen Miles, Lilly and I have lived together six months before you moved in and she NEVER cared about where things were. You have something important to tell me, then do. Don't freak out on me because of misplaced guitars."

"You're right!" I said in defeat. "Ollie, I'm scared."

"Scared of what woman?"

"I'm having trouble at school. My grades are dropping by the second and I'm afraid I'll fail in some classes this semester."

"Miles I told you, I'm here for you. I can help you, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I thought I could do it on my own, but I can't Ollie." I said hugging him.

"It's okay, Miley. I'm going to help you." He said and he broke the hug and put his hands on my forehead "Miles, you got a fever. Go lay down upstairs. I'm going to get something for you to eat and then we can talk." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded.

"Where's Lilly? She should be home by now." Oliver asked from the kitchen;

"She's out with Mr. T, they went to some game." I said going for the stairs.

"When she'll be back?" He asked grabbing the phone.

"I don't know, maybe in two hours or something." I said going upstairs.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

After the game, dad took me to dinner and then home.

"Dad, the game was great, thanks for take me. I totally needed it. Sally just wants to go to fashion shows and that kind of girly stuff, Miley is always studying with Oliver, so I'm pretty much stuck at the house." I said while we were getting near my house.

"No problem dear. Whenever you want to do something, call me, okay?" He said parking the car in my driveway.

"Thanks daddy." I said leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"Tell Miley I said hi." He said kissing my forehead. "Oh… and please think about our conversation." He said when I was already out of the car and left.

I made my way towards the house. Entering the living room I noticed it was very quiet inside.

"Oliver, Miley, I'm home."

"We're upstairs Lils." Oliver shouted.

I climbed up the stairs towards his room and saw it was empty so I went to my bedroom to find Oliver and Miley talking.

"'Sup' guys?"

"Hi Lils. We're just talking." He looked at Miley and then at me.

"Okay, Oken, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" he said nervously.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lil, I'm fine." She said way too quickly.

"Really? So why are you covered from head to toe?" I asked pointing to her blanket and bending towards her to give her a kiss.

"No. Lil." She said pushing me away.

"What? Why?"

"Because you stink, go take a shower. You stood near the players didn't you?" She shooed me away.

"Miley Rae Stewart, start talking now. Because I know I do not stink!" She looked at Oliver. "Oken, tell me." He stood up and left.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She stood up and went to the bathroom. Soon I heard some weird noises.

"Miley, is everything alright?" No answer. "Open the door Miley!" Nothing. "I demand you open the door this instant." She unlocked the door.

When I saw her, my anger went away she looked so fragile, puking her guts out. I went to where she was and held her hair up with one hand while massaging her back with the other. Oliver came in.

"Why are you yelling Lils?" He said before reaching the bathroom door. "Miles, are you Okay?"

"Does it look like she's Okay?" I snapped. "Oliver tell me what happened."

"She's got the flu. But it's also emotional." At the last statement Miley looked over to Oliver making signs for him to stop. "She's not doing well in school and it all added up to the flu and she's felling like this." Oliver said.

"Is Oliver right Miles?" I asked. She nodded. "Don't worry dear I'll take care of you."

"Oliver get the phone and call the family doctor, ask him to come here. I'm gonna wait 'til Miley stop throwing up and I'll help her take a bath."

Thirty minutes later Miley was back on the bed, she still had a fever when the family doctor arrived.

"Hi Lilly. How are you?"

"I'm great doc. But she's not." I said pointing to Miley.

"So is she your fiancée? Your father told me about your trip to Brazil. Congratulations!" He said opening his briefcase and organizing his instruments.

"Yeah. She is, I mean, we're not engaged but she's my girlfriend and gave me the ring. Daddy is a little too excited about it." I said smiling.

"So young lady what is your name?" He asked Miley.

"Miley Stewart."

"Okay, Ms. Stewart. I'm Doctor Francis Schwartz. I'm going to take a look at you now." He said as if talking to a child, but that's just how he is.

After a while he came to me and said.

"Lilly it seems she and your friend was right. She's got the flu and it seems that she's a little stressed out. All she needs is a lot of liquid, chicken soup, some rest and to not to worry about anything. I'll excuse her from classes for a week."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem." He said handing me some papers and leaving. "Oh, don't forget to invite me to your wedding, she's a pretty girl. You're very lucky." We started to move downstairs to the exit.

"Don't worry doc. If it happens, you'll be on the list. You're like family," I said when we reached the doorway.

"See you later Lilly." He said while I was closing the door.

I ran back upstairs to find Miley sleeping. I sat down on my desk and studied a little while she was sleeping. Two hours later my eyes were heavy and I went to bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and snuggled next her. When I was drifting off to sleep, Miley woke up.

"Lil? What are you doing?" She said taking my hand from her waist.

"Trying to sleep. Why?"

"You're going to get sick." She said facing me.

"No. I'm not. Just go back to sleep. You need to rest." She got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To sleep on the couch." She said grabbing her pillow.

"What?! No. You're not." I grabbed her arm.

"Lilly don't be stupid, I'm sick and if I stay here, you'll get sick too." She got away from my grip.

"I'm being stupid? Okay, what if you go sleep downstairs and you pass out? Or have a concussion or need to puke?"

"Don't be a drama queen!" She exclaimed loudly

"It could happen." I sing songed.

"Go back to sleep, Lilly." She said moving towards the door. "I'll yell or something."

"But Miley… we're together in sickness and health, for richer or poorer." I smiled at her.

"Lilly, we're not married." She stated.

"Fine. Go, get out! See you tomorrow Miley." I angrily told her.

"Lillyyy!" She whined. "Don't be like that. Don't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"And don't you see that I want to take care of you?" I said.

"I do. I'm thankful for that, but please, respect my wishes." She said almost yelling.

"Sure. Go ahead. But if you need something, anything call me, alright?" I said accepting.

* * *

The next morning I woke up really early to check on Miley. I went downstairs and saw her sleeping peacefully on our couch. I made us all breakfast and decided to study a little while Miley and Oliver were asleep.

That idea lasted only two minutes, because my cell phone rang. Checking the I.D. I saw it was from Miley's house.

"Hello?!"

"Lillian?"

"Yeah that's me Mr. S. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Miley around?"

"Yeah, but she's sleeping. She has the flu and needs her rest." I looked over to Miley.

"No. I wanted to talk to you. After I heard the beautiful story of your Christmas, we really need something to top it off."

"Mr. Stewart, you were the one that told Miles about the proposal, how are we going to make that a surprise? And besides, I don't think she wants more commitment." I said in a defeated tone.

"Lilly, I don't think it's true. And I think I can show you that. Come have dinner with us this Friday and we'll talk about it little more. And bring your family along, Yes, it includes Oliver." He said laughing.

"Thanks Mr. S. I'll tell Miley you called."

"Ok. See you soon, Lilly. Take good care of my little girl." He said and I realized how much he loved her, even not being her real father he treats her like she was.

He made me curious, how is he going to show me that she wants to get married some day?

* * *

**Now review** :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Shout out and dedication to all my friends and readers... for the amazing support and caring words you write me on your reviews. Keep up the good work**

**Disclaimer: Still Stands**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

So... Lilly made me rest. I'm sick. Stressed out and all. So my Lilly took care of me… very well I might add. So dad called her and asked us to dinner with them on Friday. So as soon as I got a little better I called my mom to know some details of this dinner.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Miley honey are you okay? Robbie told me you were sick. Are taking your meds?" She spoke with worry in her voice.

"Yes, mom I'm fine. Lilly's been on my case 24/7 about it, thank you very much, and I'm feeling better today."

"So why did you call?" she questioned.

"I'm just curious about this Friday dinner, that's all."

"Well, you'll get to see Jackson and Brianna. They'll be here for the weekend and Aaron is missing you a lot. That's the main reason we invited you over and because after you and Lilly committed to each other we didn't get to see you." She said in her perky tone.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem dear. I was wondering…" She wanted to ask something.

"Ask away mom." I said annoyed.

"How do you know-" She started "never mind. Could you baby-sit your brother today?" She asked sweetly.

"Can't he stay with Albanita? I mean don't get me wrong I love Aaron mom, but I'm sick."

"No he can't, she's not here. Is Lilly there?" I knew she was going to ask!

"Yes. But she's taking care of me!"

"Miley you're not a baby! I'm bringing your brother over and you'll watch him for the day." She stated.

"Fine, I can't win. Just warn him I'm not feeling well."

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour." I hang up the phone. Lilly came downstairs.

"Who were you talking to, hun?" Lilly asked while feeling my forehead to check my temperature.

"My mom. She's bringing Aaron over for us to baby-sit."

"Cool" She said happily.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

"Lil! He's my annoying little brother and he's going to keep you busy all day!" Miley exclaimed.

"So what? You know I love kids!" I said smiling.

"Yes, I do. But that's exactly why! You're going to abandon me to play with him." She whined.

"Miles, are you jealous I'm going to spend time with a six year old kid?"

"He's not only a six year old; he's my annoying little brother." She said bringing me closer by the hand.

"Who loves you to death!? Grow up! And besides, I'll be here, holding you until he gets here." I went to her and held her by the waist.

"Fine I take your offer, besides; when he gets here we have to pretend we're friends." She said playing with my hair.

"Now, I'm hurt. Because I don't pretend to be your friend and I do consider you as a friend."

"Lilly, you know what I mean." I laughed.

"I know, I just like to torture you a lot!"

I did as I told and stayed on the couch holding Miley until the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door. Aaron jumped into my arms. He's a funny little dude. I only had the chance to spend time with him before Miley moved in, so I guess he missed me.

"Lilly!" He said in my arms.

"Hey Aaron! How are you?"

"I'm good. Lilly where's my sister?" He asked like an adult.

"She's inside, go ahead!" I said letting him go to find Miley.

"Hi Lilly, thank you for taking care of him and for taking care of Miley I know how she is when she's sick." Mrs. S said smiling handing me Aaron's bag.

"No problem Mrs. S. and don't worry, I'll take good care of Aaron. Come say hi to Miley." I said motioning her to enter.

"Lilly you have a beautiful house." She said looking all over my house.

"Thank you Ms. S. Oliver and I always wanted to make it like a real home not only a place to live in." I said walking to where Miley was. Now Aaron was hugging her just like I was before their arrival.

"Miley, how are you felling?" Mrs. Stewart asked.

"I've been better." She said smiling.

"Well, I see Lilly you'll have a field day with these two. I should get going. Aaron give mommy a hug." She said opening her arms to the little guy.

"But Mommy! I want to hug Miley!" He said whining.

"Fine. I'll hug you later. Be good to Miles and her friend, ok?" Mrs. S said and Aaron nodded.

"Bye mommy!" He waved.

"I'll pick him up at six." She said going for the door.

"Ok. Have a good day Mrs. S." I said closing the door.

"Now who wants to have some fun with Lilly?" I yelled.

Miley smiled and raised her hand yelling "Me" the gesture was followed by Aaron "Me!"

"Okay little dude, what do you want to do? We have movies, music, video games, we could paint. So what do you wanna do?"

"Paint." He said jumping up and down. "Lilly I want to paint!" I smiled and went to my room to get the material.

"Well, good luck there, friend." Miley said when I returned to the living room.

"Do you need something?"

"Not really. I'll watch you and my brother interact." She smiled and winked at me.

Aaron and I painted and then we drew some pictures. He got tired of painting and drawing, we played video games, he showed me the toys he brought we played with them. Oliver showed up for lunch and cooked some food and went back to the lab. In the afternoon, Miley, Aaron and I watched some Disney classics.

Aaron then asked, "Lilly, why does Miley lives here with you and not at home?" I looked at Miley she gave me a challenging look.

"She lives here because it's better for her, it's closer to school." I said, he nodded.

"Ah, and where does she sleep?" he asked again.

"Upstairs." Miley answered.

"Cool." He said "Miles, do you like Lilly?" He questioned his sister.

"Yes. Baby boy, of course I do. She's my best friend." Miley said looking at me with loving eyes.

"I like Lilly too." He said.

"Aw! Aaron." I said giving him a hug.

After three movies, dinner and a whole lot of Aaron's questions, Mrs. S came back. It was already eight o'clock.

"So Aaron let's go?" She said.

"Aw mommy! Can I stay with Lilly?" Aaron asked.

"No, baby, we have to go home and Lilly has to take care of your sister." She said kneeling down to his level.

"But mommy! I like Lilly. I want to live with her and Miley!" Mrs. S looked at me smiling.

"So I take you had fun today?!" Mrs. S. said hugging her son.

"Yes, she's so cool! We painted, Lilly taught me to play her video game, we saw movies, and it was great! Can I come back here? Please mom, please?!" He said in his cute manner and dong his puppy dog face just like Miley.

"Yes Aaron you can come back, now just say good bye to your sister and Lilly." She said to him.

"Bye Miles." He waved to his sister.

"Bye bye Aaron, I'll see you soon." She kissed his forehead.

"Bye Lilly!" He said giving me a big hug.

"Bye little dude. See you soon okay?" I said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Lilly. I hope he didn't cause you trouble." Mrs. S. said taking him by the hand.

"No. Not at all. I love kids and Aaron is a special little dude." I said ruffling his hair.

"Goodbye girls. See you at dinner." She said going to her car.

"Finally!" Miley exclaimed hugging me from behind "I get to be with my girlfriend alone." She said kissing my neck.

"Miley, the little dude is your brother… I wonder if you're going to be this jealous of our kids." I regretted saying it the moment it came out of my mouth.

"What do you mean our kids?" She questioned.

"Forget about it."

"No. Truscott, open your mouth right now and tell me. Do you want to have kids?" She asked me.

"I do. Don't you?"

"Lilly you know it's not possible, right?" She said in a serious tone.

"Not a 'pure' Stewart-Truscott, but we could have kids."

"Do you want to be with a guy? I knew it. I always knew it! I shouldn't have given you that ring." She started panicking.

"Pretty girl, look at me. I said we can. And there are other ways of doing it. Not now, anyway. You're young, I'm young. It's just that my dad said he loves us and he wants to be the grandpa to our kids and I guess today with your brother I got carried away."

"Ok. Lil, I'll think about it. But now, let's practice conceiving babies." She said seductively.

"Miley, that must be the worst line you've said to get me in bed. I mean really, just please avoid this whole guy's speech it doesn't fit you." I said. She laughed.

"Sorry if my lines aren't as attractive as me." She said kissing my jaw line.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep, you're brother is as demanding as you are and boy you two do know how to make me tired!"

"Lillian Truscott I resent that. I'm not demanding." I gave her a look "or as demanding as Aaron." She said the last part quietly.

"Whatever. Are you joining me tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes." And we went to our bedroom.

* * *

When Friday came around Miley was feeling way better. We got ourselves ready for yet another family dinner. The first one with both families, plus Oliver.

"Hey Miles you ready?" I yelled from downstairs.

"Almost, Is Oliver ready?" She yelled back.

"He's already waiting in the car." I said "And I'm going to join him." I started yelling but I realized she was coming downstairs so I lowered my voice as I saw her.

"I'm here. Let's go!" She said pausing in front of me.

"Wow! You look amazing." I said with my mouth agape and eyes all over her body.

"You're cute." She said holding my chin "Now stop staring and get a move on we're gonna be late."

The trip to the Stewart household wasn't so bad; Oliver told us jokes and updated us on his new fling. I was riding in the front and Miley was holding my hand in the back seat. When we arrived at the house, my parents haven't showed up yet. Oliver positioned himself between Miley and me. I rang the doorbell.

"Good Evening come in, they are in the living room." Albanita said taking our coats, not that we needed them anyway.

"Lilly!" Little Aaron exclaimed and ran to my arms. Miley looked down and smiled.

"Hey, little dude. How's it going?" I said hugging him.

"I missed you sooo much!" he said snuggling closer into the hug.

"What about me? Didn't you miss your big sister?" Miley asked pouting.

"I did, but I missed Lilly more." He said letting me go and hugging Miley. Everybody laughed.

"I missed you too." I said smiling. He ran to his parents. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. S."

"Good evening Lilly. You look lovely tonight." Mr. S. said shaking my hand.

"Oliver, did you gain some weight?" Mrs. S asked.

"Yeah, I did." He said looking down to his belly "But I'm so cute the way I am and besides, chicks dig it."

"How's school going, Oliver?" Mr. S. asked him.

"It's okay. I'm studying hard." Oliver answered proudly.

"Good to know keep it up and take care of my girl." Mr. S. said patting Ollie's shoulder.

"Don't worry sir, Lilly and I do a great job looking after her." He winked at me.

"Don't I know that?!" He said and Miley hugged him.

"Daddy where are Jackson and Brianna?" Miley asked.

"They're in your room. Go ahead, take Lilly and Oliver there. They're anxious to see you." She instantly grabbed mine and Oliver's hand and led us upstairs.

We reached her room and she entered screaming.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?" Ollie and I covered our ears.

"MILES!!" They yelled back. Soon two teenagers were wrapped in Miley's arms.

"Jackson this is Lilly. Lilly this is Jackson Rod Stewart, my brother." Jackson and I shook hands. "This pretty girl here is my little sis, Brianna Emily Stewart. Bree, this gorgeous girl is my lovely girlfriend Lillian Truscott." Brianna smiled openly just like Miley and shook my hand. "and you guys know Oliver." She said and Oliver hugged them both.

"It's very nice to meet you guys." I said smiling.

"Same here. We're happy we actually got to meet you, Lilly." Jackson said.

"Yeah, big sis here always talks about you. I mean 24/7. We really wanted to meet you." She said pointing Miley.

"Does she really talk about me all the time?" I was curious.

"Are you kidding me?! Last week she called us and spent half an hour, 'Oh, you guys you have to know what Lilly did, she's so cool, so cute.'" Jackson said.

"And today, Aaron could only talk about how cool Lilly is, and how he wished he live with you." As Brianna spoke my face became tomato red. Miley came to my side and hugged me.

"Aw Lil, don't be embarrassed, I love you and Aaron loves you too." She said giving me small kisses all over my face.

"I know, I'm just impressed."

After a few minutes of talking, Albanita came and told us to go downstairs. Miley asked me to stay for a few seconds so she could get something. When her siblings and Oliver reached the stairs, she closed her bedroom door.

"Miles, they need us downstairs." I said pointing the door.

"They can wait a minute or two." She said walking in front of me closing the distance between us.

"We promised to behave at your parent's house." I said moving backwards.

"You did that. I didn't promise them anything." She said huskily holding me by the waist.

"Miley, c'mon. Our families and Oliver are downstairs waiting for us." I kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her downstairs.

* * *

**Now u go and review... sorry for the cliff... :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... it's just that I've been busy and all. But have no fear loyal readers, I'm working on the new chapters. Read and review. Thanks for reading last chapter and reviewing you guys already live in my heart. :P **

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

When we got downstairs my parents and brother were already there. My father knew Mr. S from some event they went together when they were younger. They had lost contact but now they were just like old friends. My mom and Mrs. S got along well as did Jamie and Miley's stepbrother despite their age difference. Descending the last step of the stair right behind Miley Mr. S. saw me and called me.

"Lilly there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure. Go ahead Mr. S." I spoke and he gestured to the piano so we could talk privately.

"I told you I'd prove you Miley wants to marry you didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. I just don't see how." I said in a sad way.

"Just watch me and go along with it, whatever it takes, go along. I promise everything will be alright at the end." Mr. S said smiling.

"Okay." I said moving to a quiet place near the window.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V. **

I greeted Lilly's family and then I found her standing alone looking through the window to our pool.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said into her ear. She smiled and turned to me.

"Pay it now I'll tell you later!" She smirked.

"Seriously Lil, whatcha thinking about?" I said in a serious tone.

"Just how weird it is… to have our families together."

"And Oliver." I corrected her.

"Yeah, and Oliver. I mean, months ago if you tell me that this was going to happen I'd laugh at your face, but look" She said pointing to our families interacting "it's like we're normal."

"Lilly, we're not abnormal, society is. I'm finally happy my family came around, and I'm also glad that your family is so accepting of us. And as dysfunctional as our relationship is sometimes, I love the way it is and I wouldn't change anything about it." I said interlacing our fingers.

"You're so lucky we're in your parents' house right now. If we were at mine's I'd be kissing you senseless." She said smirking.

"I don't see it as luck, but I think its better we join them before I act on my feelings." I said turning around I see my dad calling me.

"Miley I need to talk to you come into my office for a while."

"Sure, dad." I said to him. "I'll be right back" I said squeezing Lilly's hand. She nodded and joined Oliver and my siblings.

I enter my dad's office to find lots of pictures of my step-siblings and some of me and my mom. That's when I notice one new picture in the room. It was one of me and Lilly. It was taken right after we came back from Brazil. We did a picnic at the beach with her family. When the picture was taken by Mr. T. Lilly was staring at the ocean and I was staring at her. I still didn't know how the picture ended up here, but I took a close look at it and smiled grazing my fingers at Lilly's face. Dad came behind me and spoke.

"Greg gave me this picture tonight. In it, I could see how you love her, bud."

"Dad, how have I got so lucky?" I said putting the picture in its place.

"I guess you deserved it Miles. But see, there's this thing we have to talk about."

"What is it?" I said beginning to feel nervous.

"I know you love Lilly and she loves you back. Even though we are not so comfortable with you liking girls we know Lilly's great person. And we acknowledge her as your girlfriend. But you know that this family likes its traditions and respect for one another."

"Yeah. And thank you for being so cool about us. I won't disrespect you and the family. I'll keep Lilly's and my PDAs to us." I stated.

"Thank you for understanding, but since we accept Lilly as your girlfriend, you have to come home in order to have a normal relationship."

"I don't see how, can you elaborate?" I questioned him.

"Miley, you and Lilly are dating. You're not married. So I won't allow you to live with her, unless you two are legally married."

"But dad, it's just formality. It's not like Lilly and I never…" I started but he cut me off.

"Stop it right there. I know what you mean, and I don't want to think about it." He said a little louder making me jump a little.

"Sorry." I said looking to the ground.

"It's ok. Listen Miles, just because you already broke some of the 'rules'" He said making air quotes "it doesn't mean you're going to break them all. You moved out because we didn't support your choices, now we do. So, you'll come back home and move out again only and if you marry Lilly." He said in his demanding tone.

"But Daddy! Why? I'm twenty years old. Most parents want their kids gone when they're my age!" I argued.

"We're not most parents. Tomorrow, you'll move in back home and you'll date Lilly properly. And before you mention, what you two do on your own time doesn't matter to me, but my little girl, won't live with her girlfriend without getting married and that's final." He said leaving the office. I glanced at the picture again and went back to the living room.

How am I going to break this to Lilly? That's the only thing I could think. After a few minutes it was dinner time. The table was beautifully set and the seats were arranged like that.

Mr. T and my dad were sitting as the "Heads of the Table". Mrs. T, me, Lilly and my mom were sitting on the right side of it. James, Jackson, Brianna, Oliver and Aaron were in front of us. Aaron started yelling after we all sat.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What is it dear?" my mom asked him.

"I don't wanna sit here." He whined.

"Don't you like be close to your daddy, bud?" Dad asked him.

"I do. But I don't want to!" He said in his baby voice.

"Where would you like to sit sweetie?" My mom asked in her baby voice.

"I want to sit with Lilly!" Aaron said in a determined tone. We all started laughing. Lilly's smile widened and she looked at me. I grabbed her hand under the table.

"Ok. Dear, I'll let you sit near Lilly." My mom said. He smiled and looked at my father for approval.

"Go ahead, bud." Dad patted his head. I looked at Lilly.

"C'mon little dude" Lilly said gesturing him to come near her. When he got near her he hugged her and the whole table awed them.

"I didn't know my brother was so in love with you." I whispered to her.

"What can I say; I have a charm on the Stewarts." She said smirking. We locked eyes and smiled. My dad chose that moment to tell everyone about our little chat.

"First, I'd like to thank Greg and Heather for coming. Ah, you too James. And to thank him for the gift he gave us tonight." Lilly looked confused. "Sorry, you didn't see it. Greg gave me a picture of Miley and Lilly. This picture spoke to me like any other I had. And long before I got this picture I talked to Susan about some things and tonight, because of that picture I reached a decision." He took a sip of water.

Lilly looked at me and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Miley is my oldest daughter. Even though you all know I'm not her biological father, I raised her and gave her my name. She lived by rules until she couldn't fight anymore and moved out to live with Oliver and Lilly. The Stewart family has its tradition and it was never broken before that. We knew our eldest needed time to reflect on her actions and someone to put some sense in her head. Thank God she found Lilly to do it. Before you left for the holidays, Lilly came here and expressed her will to make official what she and Miley have. I gave her my blessings, knowing someday Lilly would make Miley happy. After y'all came back, Miley came home to show me the ring she gave Lilly as a promise to keep loving her. And it has been true since then. The thing is, We Stewarts are more than happy to welcome the Truscott in our family, but since we're so traditional and I want this done the right way. Miley is coming home tomorrow."

Lilly looked at me shocked. "Why sir?" He continued.

"Well, Lilly, she'll be home with her family to respect our tradition. Since she broke more than one in the past, she'll do it correctly. I approve your relationship so there's no need for her to be away anymore. And she'll only leave this house once she gets married. Either it is with you or not."

He said Lilly smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. Sir." Lilly said.

"What?" I said "Lilly, are you really just accepting it? I mean aren't you going to question it further?"

"No, Miles, he thinks it's important, so do I. Tradition is important, besides is not like we won't be able to see each other, right?" she asked.

"Lilly you are welcome to come here anytime." My father said.

"So you're really okay with this Lilly?" I asked again.

"Yes. I am. I just want everybody happy and if that's the way to get it, fine." She answered smiling.

"Okay, daddy. I'll come home tomorrow." I said defeated.

Mr. T got up from his chair looked at us and said "To the future Truscott-Stewart clan" he held his glass in the air.

"To the future Truscott-Stewart!" We all said to his toast.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**.

During Mr. S speech I realized that this was his plan to prove me wrong. After my dad made his toast Miley whispered something in my ear that made me look at Mr. S and smile nodding to show he was right.

Miley said "Can't we get married tomorrow?" I laughed and then answered.

"No. I'm not ready yet, besides. I'm the one that has to do the big gesture this time." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said.

"I could wait for you forever, Lils."

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Only 1 more chapter after this and you'll have a unseen chapter. If you're good readers it will be up tonight. Thanks for your reviews! If you read this one and like it, go read 'my roommate' I'm sure you'll like it just as much!**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

After that awkward/funny/interesting dinner we went home. Actually, Lilly's home, and I started packing. I had to respect my dad's wishes since he's being so cool about this. For the first time I have my family by my side. I feel like the sky is not the limit anymore, that I could never be happier in my life even though I'm not going to be with Lilly all the time.

"Lil, what are we gonna do? When am I going to see you again?"

"Dramatic much? Miles, I'll go to your house every night. On weekends we can go out and don't worry I know how to do this kind of thing. I know you never did the whole dating thing with your parents approval, but I did and I know all the rules and all the ways to break them."

"Really? So are we gonna break them?"

"Nope, we're not. We're gonna play by the rules. We can't risk losing your parents again Miles."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm Lilly Truscott, the amazing, the one and only!"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"You know? So tell me."

"You're being funny and cocky to cover up your sadness."

"Miles, I'm sad. It's a fact, but I know it's for the best. We need this. We need your family near, accepting you. And you get to see your little brother grow up like you always wanted."

"Fine. I get it. We're in this together."

"Yes, but you didn't need to use the High School Musical metaphor to state this."

"Lilly, stop being funny and help me pack this stuff."

"I can do both, see?" She said closing one of the boxes. "Now, you're packing the last one. Once you finish do I get my share of Miley time?"

"Sure thing sweetie," I said closing the last box. "Okay, I'm done!" I said throwing my arms in the air. "Tomorrow I'm back to the land of Stewart," I said sitting on the bed.

"Good. Do I get my Miley time now?" Lilly asked sitting on my lap.

"Yes, you do." Lilly kissed my neck "Just…wait…" I said stopping her "Is Oliver home?"

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V**

"Just a sec… " I get up from Miley's lap and run to Oliver's room. He was practicing on his bass guitar.

"Oliver, do me a favor," I said giving him 20 bucks. "Go away, disappear, leave, whatever. Just get out and only come back tomorrow around ten to help Miles carry the boxes." I said while I took his guitar out of his grasp, and started pushing him towards the door.

"Are you that desperate Lillian?" He asked smiling.

"Can you blame me?" I said pointing towards my room.

"No. I can't. Go ahead, I'm out." He said going to the stairs, he stopped and turned around "Lils, it's gonna be fine."

"I know Ollie and thanks. You rock!" I said blowing him a kiss.

He laughed and started the steps again. "Tell her to go easy on you!" he yelled. I laughed and he disappeared downstairs.

I made my way back to the bedroom

"Hey, Ollie just lef…" I said entering the room but not finding Miley "Miles? Miley? Miley… come out, come out wherever you are…" Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal Miley wearing nothing but black lacy panties and bra, huge smile on her face.

"Like what you see, Truscott?" I gulped hard, nodding. She started walking in my direction. I took a deep breath. "Oh boy!"

Then I think I melted away for thirteen hours or so.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

Thirteen hours later, I fell asleep in Lilly's arms in our room for the last time living in this house, at least for now. After only two hours, Oliver woke us up saying we needed to go. Daddy came to help us with the boxes and an hour later, I was unloading the cars at home. That is, my parent's house.

"This is it. You're home. I'm gonna go to the house now." Lilly said going for the door.

"No, you're not." I said blocking the door. "You're staying. The whole deal was to be like a "normal" couple, so you're staying over for dinner and then you can go home. So go upstairs and tell Oken to go ahead without you."

"Miles…" She started.

"No Miles, Truscott, you're staying." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Lilly! Lilly are you in there? Dad said you were." It was my little brother's voice. I opened the door for him.

"Yeah, I'm in here little dude, what's up?" she said while Aaron gave her a hug.

"D'ya wanna play with me? Dad got me this cool new basket kit, but I lost the ball and now I'm playing with paper balls, come see it" He said pulling Lilly along. I laughed at the scenario.

"Aaron you didn't ask me if I would let Lilly play with you."

"You're not Lilly's mommy." He said sticking his tongue out to me.

"No, I'm not, but Lilly is my friend and she was talking to me." I repeated his gesture.

"Fine. Miles, can I play with Lilly? Please, please…Miles, let her… please." He asked in a whiny tone

"Okay, but only if I watch you guys playing."

"Sure, Cool! C'mon, Lilly!" Lilly and I looked at each other and she shook her head smiling.

I watched Lilly and Aaron play for quite some time. He was so happy she could play with him.

"Miley is it true you're not living with Lilly anymore?"

"Yes. It's true. I'm back."

"Cool. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"But now you're gonna miss Lilly!" He said in a sad tone.

"No, little dude. She won't. I'll visit you guys"

"A lot?" He asked.

"Yes. Every day."

"Cool! Hey Lilly look I won! You almost did, but I won by one basket! I'm the champion! I'm the champion! I won! I won!" He did a happy dance "I'm the great Aaron Stewart!"

"Lil, I think he's your brother, not mine." I said and Lilly laughed.

"Here Lil, I drew a picture for ya. It's a tree and you and Miley having a picnic. It's the second best champion prize." Lilly showed me the drawing, it was cute.

"Aw little dude you didn't have to." Lilly said giving him a hug.

"K, Aaron. Can I have Lilly for a while before dinner?"

"Okay. Bye Lilly!" He said running into Lilly's arms.

"Bye Aaron, behave!" He looked at Lilly suspiciously; she kissed his head and got up.

"You said my name!" We laughed and I dragged Lilly back to my bedroom.

"Lilly I love the way you treat my brother." I said kissing her cheek.

"Miles, the little dude is cool. I love him." She said sitting on my bed.

"Great. But now I need my Lilly time." I said as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Great response... Thank you guys for reading, next chapter is a completly new. If you know someone that used to read this one and stopped 'til I got it all back this is the time for them to come back to the reading. chapter 30 is already done. So if you want it uploaded this week, just read and review. To the readers that are also reading 'my roommate' thank YOU keep reading Truscott and I have 2 more chapters done in that one, they just need few adjustments. I love writing both stories. This chapter I dedicate to you reader, that have been with me since January reading and reviewing and to the friends I made thru this story (my awesome co-author and friend Truscott being the first one). and you keep waiting soon, this story will make its rating worth while. ;) Enjoy your reading! -little clip- / ..me- **

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since I moved in. I can't complain about living with my parents. Mom and Dad are being pretty cool about my relationship with Lilly. We see each other every day, we go to university together and every night she visits me. On weekends, I go over to her place and we go out on dates. We have what people call a normal relationship dynamic. I always have to share Lilly with Aaron. He loves her a lot, so whenever she's around he wants some time with her so they can play video games or whatever new toy he won from dad that week. Today Lilly and I went to pick up Brianna and Jackson so we could do something fun.

"So Miles, where are we going?" Lilly asked giddy.

"I don't know Lil, Jackson said he had a surprise for me so I guess he planned something."

"I hope it is place where we can play sports." She said looking out the window.

"Lilly, sorry to disappoint you but my brother knows better than to take me to some sports place." I can't play sports at all.

"So how's school going?" She changed the subject.

"You know, hard. I mean, now that I can get focused it's getting better, but if it wasn't for Oliver I'd be stuck with it."

"Don't worry Miles, things will get better." She said resting her hand on my thigh.

I looked at her for a second and said, "I heart you if you heart me. Do you?"

"You're just adorable Miley, you know that?" She kissed me on the right cheek.

"I've been told." I said with a small smirk. Lilly started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Your new way of saying you love me." She shook her head. "And for the record, I heart you too." She said smiling.

"Good. I'm happy you do." I said stopping the car in front of Jackson's and Brianna's home. They came running to the car.

"Hey Miles! Hi Lilly!" Brianna said entering the car.

"Hey Bree!" I said.

"How are you?" Lilly asked.

"Great." She answered. Then Jackson closed the door.

"Miles, we're going bowling tonight." Jackson informed us.

"Yes!" Lilly said happily.

"Okay so bowling alley here we go!" I said putting my right fist in the air.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.****V.**

Bowling!!! Jackson is a cool dude. I loved his idea. When he told Miley we were going bowling I was glad it had something to do with sports. Miley took us to a bowling alley I have never been in.

When she parked the car and the kids got out I asked Miley, "What is this place?"

"What does it look like?" She answered joking.

"I mean, I've never been here and I KNOW every bowling alley in this city" I stated.

"Apparently you don't. Since this one is here since I was a kid." She made her point.

"Miles, you're still a kid."

"No, I'm not. I'm 20!" She said punching my arm.

"So what? Still a kid to me."

"Lillian, you're what? Three, four years older? But you act like a kid all the time." She said getting angry.

"Of course I do. 'Cause I want to. And I'm happy this way." I said stepping out of the car. "But tell me, what is this place's history?"

"Well, I like in here. Plus, we know all the employees. And we used to come here a lot." She told me, waiting for me in front of her car.

"Okay, so, shall we enter?" I said. She kissed my cheek and led me to the door.

The place was a vintage bowling alley. It smelt good, something between pine detergent and fresh fruit. I could see in Jackson and Brianna's face how happy they were to be there. Suddenly Jackson grabbed my arm and led me to the wall of fame of the place.

"Look, Lilly!" He said pointing to a photograph.

"Who are these people?" I asked getting closer to see who they were.

The picture had three little kids and a man the man was holding a little girl in one arm and a trophy on the other. The two kids on the floor had a big smile spread in their faces. That's when I knew who they were. Under the picture, there was a small caption that read. Robert Stewart, five times champion.

"That's dad, Bree, Jackson and me." I heard Miley saying holding me from behind. "He used to play and we came here almost every week. He taught us to play." She said resting her chin on my shoulder.

"That is so cool, Miles." I said still looking at the picture.

"I know. I know. My dad is awesome." She said guiding me to the lanes.

"That's why Lilly you're gonna lose. Cause Miley and I are the best in this game." Jackson said while we were putting our shoes on.

"Jackson, your sister can't play a game to save her life, what makes you think she's gonna…" I looked at Miley and she was sending the ball to a strike. My jaw just dropped.

"What were you saying Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah Lil, you were saying?" Miley said.

Brianna saw my shocked face and whispered in my ear "Don't worry Lils, I know how to play too." I smiled at her comment.

"Okay, so what Stewart, you know how to play one game… I know how to play them all and I happen to hold Tree Hill bowling championship."

"What's new about you having a Tree Hill prize on a competition?" she said making fun of me.

"I hold them all cause I rule!" I said as matter of fact.

"Prepare for total domination, domination…ation." Jackson said making echo sound.

"Okay, what's up with you and your family references to teen culture? I mean… 'Bring It On?' Way too old for that J. boy." I said laughing.

"Lils, you need to see him imitating the characters, it's hilarious." Bree told me.

"Okay, enough chat, let's play and Lil, don't worry, if you lose…" She said getting closer to me and whispered the last part in my ear "I'll give you a consolation prize."

My eyes got wide and I smiled. "Okay, let's do this. I trust you Brianna, don't make me lose, a Truscott never loses."

"Yeah, sure, whatever Lilly." Brianna said and we started playing.

* * *

**Now U review**


	30. Chapter 30

Miley's P.O.V.

Well bowling was awesome. I still remember Lilly's face when Jackson and I finished her and Bree. My sister was acting really weird that day, but I never questioned her. I think when it comes to Breanna things are always be weird. She was never fond of my behavior, even though she never told me and always hung out with me and Kayla in the past. Thing is while giving back our rental shoes Lilly came talk to me.

"You should have warned me." She whispered in my ear

I turned around to face her. "and where's the fun in that?" I said smiling.

"Miles, c'mon. you know I can't stand losing. Especially sports wise." She whined.

"I know" I said with a grin in face. "okay, let me make it up to you. I say, we take them" I said pointing to Breanna and Jackson "to have dinner, drop them off and we do something fun, what do you say, huh?"

"Do I get to chose what and where we eat?" Lilly said showing me a charming smile

I tried to resist a little giving her a look, but I'm too weak.

"Fine, you choose. Lilly you know I can't resist you smile." I said giving my shoes back.

"I know isn't it perfect?!" I hit her in the arm. "Oh C'mom Stewart that was uncalled for."

"Let's just go. The sooner we eat, we drop the kids off, I get to be alone with you." I said pulling her to the car, where the others were waiting.

"you just can't resist me, can you?"

"Lilly, c'mon, get in the car and shut up."

"Oh please… let you're dying to use the lame song joke again."

"no dear, in fact, you are. But I ain't gonna let you drive my car."

"okay, what's wrong with me driving?" Lilly said tapping her foot and one hand on the roof of my car.

"guys, I'm starving. I love your little banter and all, but can't you do it with the car moving?"

"He's right, Lil. Get in."

And with that we left to Lilly's favorite pizza place, which I didn't know existed since she eats whatever shows up in front of her.

After eating, and I do mean eating. Because Lilly and Jackson ate more that I thought they could. I drove Breanna and Jackson home. Saw Bree whispering something in Lilly's ear, but I couldn't get a word of what she said. I said goodbye to them and they said they would call me next week.

"okay Lillian, where to?"

"well Miley, YOU said we would get a time… not that I don't mind to find a place for us, but you had the idea, you go for it."

"Well my house it's impossible. Cause Aaron will be around asking you to play his stupid video games with you."

"you know what amazes me the most?"

"what?"

"Your incredible ability of being jealous of your little brother."

"I'm not jealous of Aaron Lilly, we talked about it before. It's just that I need my Lilly time."

"Okay so I happen to know a place. Let's go to the MIRANTE and we get to be alone."

"Okay Lilly, but there? I mean isn't it make out central?"

"Your point being?"

"None, just asking." I said as I started to speed the car up a little driving where Lilly has said me to.

"Oh, you wanted to spend time with me as in like just hang out, or play cards or trade stickers? I see. I'm sorry Miles, I thought you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend."

"Stop making fun of me. I'm not really comfortable with the concept of making out in a car."

"Miles, c'mon I know you better than that, and I know all your past stories, you'll do just fine."

"Since when you became miss I-want-to-be-together-in-awkward-situations-in-public?"

"hey! I resent that. It's not like we're gonna be in public anyway. It's you, me, your car completely closed, music, and the stars."

"You know what Lil?"

"What?"

"We arrived. Are you gonna stay there or come here and show me how much you missed me today?"

"Sure, sorry hun. I'm a little slow tonight."

"you better hurry up and catch up, cause tonight I won't do anything slowly."

"Lucky me then."

Lilly's P.O.V.

Stewart women are really, I mean really charming. I still don't know what was up to Bree that day. It gave me the creeps. I mean if Miley finds out that her little half sister was hitting on me that day at the bowling alley, things were gonna be really weird. After dinner and night stroll (if I could call that a stroll) with Miley that night I was home thinking about what Bree told me when we drop her off.

"we lost Truscott, now, I got your consolation prize. When and where do you want it? I'll call you." She whispered in my ear and I kept looking straight ahead afraid Miley would hear it. Which I'm thankful she didn't.

I mean, the girl was as beautiful as Miley and well they have charm and grace and a poise I really like in them. But, Bree is a teenager, plus, she's my girlfriend half sister. And that's just sick. After those weird thoughts invading my head I had to take a hot bath. After the bath, I set down in my empty living room with a tall glass of wine as my only company and started to have a flashback of things I did that day. When I reached the point where Miley and I were all sweaty and breathing hard with me straddling her in her car, I realized that that was all I wanted. Not the whole car situation, but that. Miley, as my girlfriend. because when she dropped me off she said she would miss me and that she couldn't wait to see me again. Sitting in my living room alone never made more sense in my whole life. I didn't want to get married. I just want the compromise. The promise we will respect each other. So instantly I called her.

"What the heck Lilly. It's 3 a.m."

"Gee, Miles I'm happy to talk to you too."

"Sorry. You woke me up. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Miles, do you love me?"

"what? I do, but Lil-"

"Do you respect me?"

"Lilly I don't understand why-"

"would you be mad if I tell you I don't wanna get married?"

"did I propose to you?"

"No. but I kinda wished for a while you did. Now I just don't want it anymore."

"okay I'm confused. Why?"

"Because, Miley, I love you. But maybe share out lives like that isn't for me. I mean I know it's not. At least not in the next five years. And I get it if you get mad at me and everything, I just want you to know I love you and respect you and I understand you and that's all I want from you as long as we are happy."

"Lilly be specific I'm a little slow."

"I've seen things happen, Miles. I've seen people being dragged to unhappiness in a marriage. I just don't want that. You deserve better than that. Plus you have your place, I have mine, I can go over there, you can come here, no fights or arguments over organization and stuff."

"Lilly, look, I know what you mean. I'm not gonna ask you to marry me, but can you please go to sleep? I'm tired. You're tired. Just take another glass of wine and go lay down."

"how do you kn-?"

"Please Lilly, I lived with you. I know you always drink a glass of wine when you're tired and thinking too much. Now, just go to bed, think of me and have a good night."

"gotta change my old habits. Okay I'm going. Sorry for wake you up."

"No problem. Just go. I love you."

"Love you too."

Thing is. I did as I was told. I went to sleep but the next day I woke up with an unexpected phone call.

"Hello"

"Hi gorgeous"

"who's talking?"

"oh you forgot me already? It's your favorite sister in law."

"Hi Bree. What's up?"

"come open the door sweetie. I brought your prize."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay... I'm so so so sorry about the wait. I didn't abandon this story I had a bit of writer's block and then I had two other stories to write too. Well I'm back and please don't kill me, but I'll take two weeks to update again. The chapter is short, and that's how they'll be from now... got a lot of stuff going on. Anyway... this chapter dedication goes to loyal reader .point. And this time, no love for Truscott (which is an awesome writer but hasn't been reading this story's update - and to think this story started it all tsk tsk Truscott!), Love and thanks goes also to my friend J.S. jamesbrooke, my dear friend and beta, thanks for doing this quickly. People you might read ch 30 again before this... and review, please. :P Have fun!- ..me. AKA -little clip- **

**Disclaimer: See Ch 1 **

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I gulped. I mean, what was that all about? The girl is cute, for sure I had to admit it, but I didn't want to get in trouble with Miley. In fact I didn't even want to open the door, but I'm not rude either. So I did.

"Hi Bree, come in," I offered, gesturing inside, making sure I didn't make eye contact with her.

"Hi Lilly, listen I have a surprise for you, but first I gotta tell you something," she said, entering my house.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?" I asked, closing the door and moving to the sofa, hoping she stayed where she was, but knowing she would follow me.

"Well, I don't know if you know how I don't approve my half sister's behavior. I think the things she said and did to dad aren't in any way good. Miley doesn't respect anyone but herself, and I also know you know that. She's controlling, jealous and over possessive. Plus, if she needs you, she'll call you and make you feel like you're all she has. But whenever the tables are turned and you need her, she'll disappear," She finished, making her point.

"Well Breanna, I don't see what you're trying to get at, if you have a point get to it." I told her being a little harsh.

"Lilly, you're a very nice person. In fact you're a great person and my sister will destroy you. You saw what she did to Kayla, she'll do it to you too. I guess I wanted to tell you I have a crush on you, but I know you're committed to her, so I just ask for you to look out for her manipulative ways." The girl said getting awfully close to me.

"Listen Bree, you're Miley's little sister and I'm sure you'll have a lot to complain about her. I know she did a lot of bad things to Mr. S in the past, but she treats him as her father. Now about your crush, there's nothing I can do. I love Miley and there's no way I'll leave her or cheat on her especially with you, and don't get me wrong, but you are very attractive. I'm sure you can find someone to be with. As for Miley's past behavior with Kayla, I only can hope she won't hurt me, but if she does, that's life and I'm sure I'll survive. Now I'd like you to go home, I have a very busy day and I need to get ready for it." I said standing up.

"Fine Lilly, you don't want my surprise, I get it. Just be careful." She warned, leaving in a defeated tone.

"You too. Have a nice day." I said closing the door. 'What a wacko!' that was my only thought that was shortly interrupted by my cell phone ringing again. This time it was Miley.

* * *

After Miley's phone call, I went to pick her up and we went to the university. That same day we had to pick Aaron up at school after class, and spend time with him until Miley's parents came back from work. So I went to the school's front desk. Miley had decided to drive, since Aaron was a kid and we shouldn't risk his life.

"Excuse me, I'm Lilly Truscott. I'm here to pick up Aaron Stewart." I told the lady at the desk. The Stewarts included me in the family list to pick up the boy, since most days they were very busy and Miley was about to start an internship in a clinic.

"Oh, sure, of course, how are you Ms. Truscott?" The lady asked, sending another woman to get Aaron for me.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I tell her, looking at the gate when I see the boy approaching.

"Lilly!" He yells, running and jumping into my arms, which almost makes me fall.

"Hey little dude, easy there. We almost fell," I told him, placing him back on the ground, messing with his hair.

"Hey, that's my hair." He complained, smiling.

"Well, that's my hand. How was school today?" I asked as we walked to the parking lot where Miley is waiting.

"Good. I made an airplane in class, a really big one," he said, using his hands to show how big his airplane was.

"That's cool little dude, now we'll get you home and we'll watch a movie and read a book okay?" I asked, hoping he accepted my plan.

"Okay. Miley!" he squealed, running to hug his sister.

"Hey bro, ready to go home?" Miley asked, looking at me with a weird look.

"Yes, Lilly is going to read to me." Aaron said excited.

"Good." Miley said simply and I knew just then that something wasn't right.

We got into the car and silence was my only company since Miley seemed to be absorbed by her own thoughts. Aaron was taking a little nap as usual. The only thoughts in my head were what could make Miley's mood change so quickly. Hoping for the best, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself back in Brazil, where the ocean could take all my troubles away and I could forgot them. Until Miley spoke to me half hour later.

"We have to talk." She told me.

"Nothing good starts with that sentence, so tell me now and it'll be over sooner," I said looking ahead of me, to the Stewart's driveway. "Where's Aaron?" I asked.

"Watching a movie inside." Miley informed me in a monotone tone. "Lilly, my sister went to your house this morning didn't she?" Miley asked.

"Yes." I said, better go with the truth.

"She likes you." Miley stated, looking down. "Did she try anything? And don't lie to me."

"No, she didn't." I wouldn't lie to her.

"Do you feel attracted to her?" Miley asked.

There's an answer for that question and anyone would say a quick 'no' or something in the lines of 'no dear, you're the only one I love' but I actually had to think about it. Everybody knows you don't think about that stuff, it's like when your girlfriend asks, 'Am I fat?' The answer is always no, even if she looks like a huge elephant. It's not a lie, it's a life/death kinda answer. A reflexive answer you don't have to think about. But I did. I actually stayed silent for a few minutes. That made Miley huff a groan.

"I can't believe you Lilly!" She angrily said.

"What? No… no… Miles you got it all wrong." I tried too late, but I had to try.

"Ya I did, I got it all wrong when you called and said you didn't want to get married anymore. You are having doubts about us, aren't you?" She asked. I thought for a second, 'Am I?'

"No, it's not that." I answered.

"It so is Lilly, stop lying to yourself." Miley demanded.

"Miley I'm not." I argued, getting a bit angry.

"Lilly, we need a break, you're obviously not thinking clearly, you're not sure of what you want, and I can't just pretend you're not having doubts about being attracted to me and my sister." Miley said giving me the car keys.

"I'll call you tonight." I told her.

"Don't bother." Miley said angrily, slamming the car door and her front door.

"Why do I act like a boy?" I hit my head on the wheel repeatedly before leaving Miley's driveway to go home.

* * *

**Please review =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: took me long enough I know, but I wanted to have time and think about what to do with them. Here it is Lilly's POV of what happened after. Read, enjoy, review! -little clip- aka yet another side of me**

**Disclaimer: see ch 1**

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I keep thinking about that moment. That single moment right before you make a mistake, that one that could save you from being stupid. I never got the chance to stop. Right after I left Miley's place, I called her sister, and well… let's just say… I am lying down beside someone naked that isn't my Miley. I'm not gonna say that the sex wasn't great, I mean heck, she knew what she was doing and I could bang her again in a second just because she is a freak in bed, I mean, we did the most crazy things tonight, and fuck I loved it. I slammed her hard with a huge dildo, I licked her inside out and boy she tasted good… she can turn me on just like she's doing right now… rubbing her leg on mine. Fuck I'm so turned on I want to fuck her again, and she knows it… she's getting closer, showing she's wet for me again… who am I kidding? I'm dripping for her… I grin at her and she licks my lip, fuck this feels so nice, she's smoking hot, I can't resist… I gotta touch her folds. Mmm deliciously coated fuck she's playing with my head… making me want her more, I tease her clit in a smooth move, she moans. Oh her moans… I feel so hot I want to eat her up so I taste her on my finger she touches my clit and I smirk… I so want her. I'm ready for another fun time, and I wanna see her screaming my name. I straddle her moving my wetness on her hips making her feel how she turns me on. She gives me this desperate look, I squeeze her breast hard and lower myself to bite hard on her nipple until she screams in pain… I want her to feel my fury, I am furious because I want her, I want her so much I could secretly masturbated thinking about her many times before this, she would make me come hard and I wanted more, so now I'm making her pay for it.

"come on you bitch, can't you see how wet I am, I'm gonna eat you up and you're gonna come in my mouth" I say to her.. she moans and moves under me, she wants this just as bad as I want. She whimpers and I know it's time for me to tease more so I move two fingers on her folds and tease her slowly. "mmm so warm…" I say exploring around as she begs for more.

"lilly fuck….me"

"oh I will" I say as I rub her clit hard and stop as she moans loudly and I continue to drive her close to her orgasm. And then I suddenly think of Miley, and how tender it all was between us. With Bree was carnal, animal crazy sex but Miley…

"Miley" I say unconsciously.

"what the fuck?" Bree said breathing hard.

"what?" I ask despite of myself still rubbing her hard

"stop" she screamed. "get the fuck out!"

I get dressed and leave not caring about what I did wrong, but crying because I hurt Miley and I could never get her back after that.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey you guys, here's another short chapter. This story is a few chapters from its end. How do you think it's gonna be? Well shout out to the ones that still read it. And thanks for reviewing! now on with it. **

**Disclaimer: see ch 1**

* * *

MILEY's POV

Lilly wouldn't do that to me. She knows how much is at stake. Bree is lying. But then again, it wouldn't hurt for me to check this dvd, is probably some sleezy girl doing it with my sister. I recently found out that my sister was into girls. I mean I don't mind, it's good we share that, but since then she keeps giving me videos of her sexcapades so I could see her perform and how she could get hot girls. This time I'm bored and kinda lonely so I might just watch it just for the hell of it. I hit the play button. And there she is. I had to watch until the end to be sure what I was seeing was right. I couldn't believe it. All I can remember is seeing my girlfriend straddling my sister and the words she said

_"come on you bitch, can't you see how wet I am, I'm gonna eat you up and you're gonna come in my mouth"._

_"mmm so warm…"__  
_

My Lilly betrayed me with my sister. I think I can't survive this day.

Lilly's POV.

After last night I went to Miley's home only to know she wasn't home. I mean to be told she wasn't home, I could smell her. I know she was there. But her mom said she wasn't. Something is up. Now what could it be? Does she know? I don't think so.


End file.
